Locked Up
by BealsBaby
Summary: Bette Porter is sent to Larkhall Prison where she befriends an inmate named Nikki Wade. Her attention is caught by Officer Tina Kennard, but will Officer Jim Fenner get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Bette Porter clenched her hands tight around the bag of her belongings that rested on her lap as she felt herself being jerked about by the movements of the vehicle. Successfully she fought back the urge to cry. It wasn't that she was scared as such, nor desperate as many women in her situation would be. If any tears were to fall, they would be tears of anger. But Bette Porter didn't show emotion. She wore a mask that day just the same as any other. Leaning her head back against the cold white wall, she thought of those that she was leaving behind. Her girlfriend, Jodi. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure how long that would last. The thought of a girlfriend in prison who she couldn't have sex with didn't really fit in with Jodi's lifestyle. Then there was Kit, her sister. The only one who had really made an effort to stick by her during the trial, the only one who showed any real interest in proving her innocence. Maybe it was her way of making up for all the years that she had neglected Bette.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden jerk of the vehicle shuddering to a stop. She clutched her belongings to her chest as she prepared herself for what was to come.

"Come on, let's be having you" a young dark haired man said, trying to sound remotely cheerful as he opened the door to what she could only describe as a horsebox.

Slowly Bette followed him off the vehicle and looked up at what was to become her home for the next three to five years. 'HMP LARKHALL' stood out in black letters above the cold-looking brick entrance. As she was lead inside she took one last look back, one last glance at freedom. She soon found herself seated in a waiting room with what she imagined were the other women on her transit. Looking around at the sort of women that she was going to be sharing her living space with for the forseeable future brought a lump to her throat.

"Ah, Miss McCutcheon, I see you're back with us again" grumbled a miserable looking women on the front desk.

"I couldn't stand to spend a minute longer away from your beautiful face Sylvia" replied a young woman with scruffy hair and a cheeky grin.

"Give it a rest. And it's Officer Hollamby to you. Now follow Officer McAllister, you know the drill" the older woman scowled.

The younger women stood up and followed the male officer, who Bette presumed to be Officer McAllister.

"Right, Elizabeth Porter?" Officer Hollamby asked in a trill tone.

"That's me" Bette said, standing up.

"Follow me"

Bette took a deep breath and followed the podgy woman into a private room.

"Right, if you are concealing any contrabands I suggest you declare it now" Officer Hollamby ordered, giving Bette an evil glare.

"Nothing that I can think of" Bette replied, folding her arms.

"Right, strip!"

"You what?" Bette exclaimed in disgust.

"You heard me, now get behind that screen and strip"

Bette returned Officer Hollamby's scowl and moved behind the screen to remove her clothes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Be quiet and get on with it"

Bette laughed to herself and piled the remainder of her clothes on the floor. Realising that the old woman was probably more uncomfortable with the situation than her, she continued to be cocky while the officer checked her orifices for contrabands.

"You like what you see?" she asked cheekily.

"You better watch your mouth young lady. An attitude like that won't last long with the sorts of women you find in here" Officer Hollamby informed her as she handed her back her clothes.

"Aww, you're looking out for me. I'm touched" Bette said, trying not to burst into laughter as she pulled her clothes back on.

"That's it. Move it" Officer Hollamby barged passed her and Bette felt obliged to follow her as she was led down to a dormitory that seemed seperate from the rest of the prison.

"What's this, my private quarters?" Bette asked.

"Very funny. You'll stay here over night before you're transferred to the wing in the morning. Officer Kennard here will deal with any problems that you might have. You wanna watch this one, Tina, she's got a mouth on her" Officer Hollamby addressed the blonde Officer who was talking to some of the other prisoners who were already getting settled in.

"Nothing you can't handle I'm sure, Sylvia" Tina said with a smile.

Officer Hollamby simply huffed and left the room. Bette just stood on the spot, transfixed by the woman on the other side of the room. All of a sudden she was lost for words, which was something that literally never happened. The blonde woman couldn't have been more different to Officer Hollamby. Bette watched as she talked to the women, smiling, treating them as though they were human beings.

"Come on, you wanna get yourself a bed before it fills up and you're stuck with a broken one" called the scruffy haired woman that had been sat in reception earlier.

"Oh…right…" Bette stammered, walking over to the women.

"Shane McCutcheon, prison regular" the woman grinned and held out her hand.

"Bette Porter" Bette replied, shaking the hand that was offered.

"I'm Officer Kennard, I'm an Officer on G Wing which is where I'd imagine you'll be placed. Get all the best ones down there, don't we Shane?" the blonde woman said with a grin.

"Sure do. So, this your first time?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, can you tell?"

"You always can. Although pissing off old Bodybag is always a good place to start" the younger woman said, winking.

"Bodybag?"

"I think Shane means Officer Hollamby" Tina said with a disapproving look "And anyway, I thought she said you were lippy? You've been nothing but polite since you came in here" she said to Bette.

"Oh…well…some people just ask for it, don't they?"

"You know what, I think you're gonna fit right in" Shane said, patting Bette on the arm.

"Right ladies, I'm gonna leave you two to get acquainted. I'll be back to get you in the morning" Tina said leaving the dorm, unaware that Bette's gaze followed her until she disappeared out of sight.

"You swing the right way then?" Shane asked casually.

"Excuse me?" Bette said, trying to shake all thoughts of the blonde officer from her head.

"I've noticed the way you look at Officer Kennard. Come on, you can't pretend you're not into women"

"Very observant. As a matter of fact, yeah I am into women. But I've got a girlfriend. And besides, she really isn't my type. I like to be the one with the power" Bette said with a grin.

Shane laughed "Nice. Still, you've gotta have someone to fill your thoughts at night here. Or even better, to fill your bed"

"I'm sure I'll cope. So, you got someone on the outside?"

"Me? No. Never out long enough. And lets just say, relationships really aren't my thing. I prefer to keep it casual"

"I think you might just have the right idea there. Women, they're too much like hard work half the time"

"Couldn't live without them though, could you?"

"God no!" Bette exclaimed, and both women laughed.

Bette sorted out her belongings and got herself ready for bed. When she was done she sat back down opposite Shane, who was smoking a cigarette.

"So tell me, what's it like in here? Anything I need to know?" she asked.

"Well, in terms of prisoners, I'll let you make up your own mind. See if I'm right about you"

Bette raised an eyebrow "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you seem to be like you'll be quite good at making judgments. But we'll see"

"Fair enough" Bette nodded.

"Now, as for the Officers, well you've already had the pleasure of meeting Bodybag"

"I'd like to think the pleasure was all hers" Bette said with a grin.

Shane laughed "It seems you've got the measure of her already. Likes to think she's the Queen of Sheba, but no-one, not even the other Officers, respects her, so feel free to say whatever you want. Then there's Dominic McAllister, he was on booking in as well. He's decent, as far as blokes go you know, treats us cons with a bit of respect"

"That's good to know"

"Now your Officer Tina Kennard…she's a good one too. Sticks up for cons, doesn't believe that anyone is a lost cause"

Bette just smiled shyly, which Shane chose to ignore.

"Once you get on the wing you'll meet the others. The one to really watch out for is Principal Officer Jim Fenner. Dodgy as they come. He won't like you coz you're a dyke. Manipulative, sleazy, doesn't like to follow the rules. Just watch your back"

"I'll bear that in mind"

"Then finally you've got the Wing Governer, Helen Stewart. She's the best thing that ever happened to this place. She hates Fenner, which is always a good start. She gives you her trust and respect, but will come down hard on you if you take the piss. And if I'm not mistaken, she's got a thing for one of the lifers"

"Are you serious?" Bette asked incredulously.

"I don't know for sure, it's just my intuition. So don't say anything. Besides, they're both decent. I can trust you, yeah?"

"Of course. Wow, I didn't think things like that really happened" Bette said lying down.

"Don't go getting any ideas about Miss Kennard now" Shane said with a grin.

"Very funny"

"Right ladies, lights out" came the call from the door as the room was plunged into darkness.

"Night mate" Shane said.

"Night Shane" Bette replied, turning over onto her side.

She'd expected her first night in prison to be weird, but in reality, it hadn't been so bad. Silently she thanked God for Shane, and even more so for one Officer Tina Kennard.


	2. Chapter 2

The switching on of a bright light rudely awakened Bette from a pleasant dream that she was sure had involved a certain blonde prison officer.

"Shane McCutcheon and Elizabeth Porter, get your stuff together, we're going to G Wing" announced the brunette officer at the door.

"Who's she?" Bette asked Shane quietly.

"No idea, must be new" Shane replied with a shrug.

Fifteen minutes later they were ready and following the officer to another section of the prison.

"Miss, I'm sorry but I don't know you, are you new?" Shane asked.

"I'm Officer Fairbanks, and yes, this is my second week" the brunette replied.

"Give you all the best jobs when you're new, don't they"

"Something like that. Right, here we are ladies" she announced, opening the gate to the wing.

"Home sweet home" said Shane under her breath.

"Shane!" a young looking women with wild curly hair and a tattoo on her neck came running up to them and embraced Shane.

"Alright Den!" Shane returned the hug "Denny, this is Bette. Bette, I'd like you to meet Denny"

"Nice to meet you" Bette smiled.

"Alright, hows it going?" Denny shook Bette's hand, causing Shane to chuckle.

"She's already had a run in with Bodybag, wound her up proper" Shane told her.

"Nice one! Here, Miss, is Shane coming back in the dorm with us?" Denny asked Officer Fairbanks.

The Officer checked her paperwork "Looks like today is your lucky day Denny"

"Wicked, come on mate!" Denny was practically dragging Shane across the hall.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit, Bette"

"Sure" Bette waved her off, slightly unwillingly as she didn't quite fancy facing her first moments on the wing alone.

"Right Bette, your cell is just down here. The governor likes to give older prisoners a cell of their own, so you won't have to worry about sharing with the young ones"

Bette just gave her a look.

"Not that I'm calling you old or anything" Officer Fairbanks added hurriedly, starting to blush.

"Of course"

"Right, follow me"

Officer Fairbanks led Bette down the hall until they reached an empty cell.

"Here you go, stick your stuff in here and try to settle in as best you can. I'm sure it'll feel more like home once you get some of your stuff around the place"

"Sure" Bette replied, not sounding convinced.

"I'll leave you to it. Your personal officer will be along to check on and arrange your meeting with the Wing Governor" Officer Fairbanks told her as she left her alone.

Bette sighed and sat down on the hard mattress. Slowly she began to pull her belongings from the clear plastic bag. Her chosen items of clothes, all well made but nothing obviously designer so as not to attract unwanted attention, and her washbag and make up. At the bottom of her bag were two photographs, one of her and Jodi and one of Kit. She chose the dirtiest part of the wall to fix them to in order to make the place look a little nicer.

"Awww how cute, those your girlfriends?" came a high pitched voice from behind her.

Bette turned to find a women with peroxide blonde hair leant against her door. The woman had on a tight blue miniskirt and a skimpy red top, and epitomised everything that Bette hated about women. Putting herself on show like that was the least attractive thing that Bette could imagine.

"One of them is, yeah. The other ones my sister"

"Nice"

The woman walked over to take a closer look, and Bette became aware of the overwhelming stench of cheap perfume. She covered her mouth subtly to keep from coughing or laughing, she wasn't sure which one would come out first.

"Wouldn't have had you down for a lezza. You don't look like the other ones in here" the blonde said.

"Well, I guess we come in all shapes and sizes" Bette said, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, how very rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Shell" the blonde reached out to shake Bette's hand.

"Bette" the brunette replied simply.

Suddenly the mood changed and Shell squeezed Bette's hand firmly. She leant in and spoke in a lowered tone.

"Just thought we should get things straight from the start. I run this place see, so you wanna stick on the right side of me, you get it?" she stared at Bette.

"I'll mind my own business if you mind yours" Bette met her stare.

"You wanna watch your back, Bette" Shell said sharply.

"Oi, Dockley!" came another voice from the doorway "Stop annoying the new girl"

"Mind your own business Wade"

"Actually, I think we were done with the introductions here, weren't we Shell?" Bette said firmly, pulling her hand from Shell's grip.

"Whatever" Shell huffed, pushing her way past the woman in the doorway.

"So, have you come to tell me to watch my back too?" Bette asked suspiciously.

The woman laughed "In a round about way, I guess. I just saw that you had the pleasure of Dockley's visit and thought I'd save you from the boredom of listening to her spout on"

Bette's face softened and she smiled at the woman "Sorry, just, I guess I thought you can never be too careful in here"

"You're right there. But most of the ones who go on about it don't back it up with anything"

"Bette Porter" Bette held her hand out.

"Nikki Wade" the woman shook her hand "So, you met anyone else in here yet?"

"I came in with Shane, and just got introduced to Denny on the wing"

"Shane's a good kid, world screwed her over. She could make something of herself if someone just gave her a chance. But she's wiser than people give her credit for, she notices things"

"Yeah, I can see that"

"And Denny….well, she's a good kid too. Just needs some guidance, you know what I mean?"

Bette nodded, and at once felt pity for the young women she had met earlier. Already she was starting to change her views of people in prison. They weren't all necessarily bad people, just sometimes life stuck them in the shit and crime was their only way out.

"You wanna head out and get some breakfast? It's not great, but…"

"Sounds good, I'm starved" Bette followed Nikki gratefully.

The two women made their way to the servery, with the odd wolf whistle being aimed in Bette's direction.

Nikki turned to her "They'll soon get bored, don't worry"

"It's alright, I'll try and take it as a compliment"

They both laughed as they made it fairly quickly to the front of the queue. The food was being served by two blonde women, one tall and one short, who appeared to be surprisingly cheerful considering their situation.

"Julies, meet Bette. These are the Julies" Nikki introduced them.

"Hiya love" Julie S, the shorter woman smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you" Bette smiled back.

"Here we go, got some nice sausages here for you Nik, and for you Bette"

"Cheers Julies"

"Yeah, thanks" Bette smiled gratefully, thinking that the food didn't look as bad as she had expected it to.

"Nikki, Shane, over here!" Denny was waving them over from a table with two vacant seats.

They made their way over to the table where Denny was sat with Shane, a black woman with braided hair and a blonde woman with bags under her eyes. Shane gave her a smile as she sat down.

"Bette, I'd like you to meet Crystal" she indicated the black woman "and Zandra. My other two roommates"

The women smiled and all six of them tucked into their breakfast.

"Bette, can I have a word?"

Bette turned to the source of the voice that had filled her dreams the night before.

"Sure" she said smiling and walking to one side with Officer Kennard. She was sure right about now Shane was filling the table in about her previous lustful looks.

"I'd just like to introduce myself properly. I'm Tina, and I'm going to be your personal officer" Tina flashed her a smile that made her go weak at the knees.

"Err…great!" Bette struggled for words.

"Your meeting with Miss Stewart is scheduled for half an hours time so if you wanna finish up your breakfast and then I'll show you up, ok?"

"Sure, thanks Officer Kennard"

"You can call me Tina if you want" the blonde said with a wink, walking off to deal with two women who looked like their breakfast discussion was growing a little heated.

Shit, thought Bette. Keeping my mind off Tina Kennard is going to be a lot harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bette waited outside the Wing Governor's office, she wasn't quite sure what to expect. So far everything Shane had said had seemed to be true, so she was hopeful that the woman on the other side of the door would be decent.

"Come in!" came the voice from inside the office.

Bette pushed open the door and was pleasantly surprised by the woman behind the desk. She was younger than Bette had imagined, and her attractiveness didn't go unnoticed. She wondered at that moment if what Shane had said about her being involved with an inmate was true.

"Take a seat" the woman spoke with a soft Scottish accent, which Bette guessed could be somewhat calming in the hectic situations that arose in a prison.

Both women looked at each other for a moment, weighing each other up.

"I'm Helen Stewart, the Wing Governor here on G Wing" the woman said.

"I know" Bette said with a slight smile.

"So, how are you settling in on the wing?" Helen asked.

"Fine, well, as far as being in prison goes"

Both women laughed.

"And how are you finding the other women?"

"Well, they're a change from what I'm used to in the outside world. But there seem to be a few good ones. Nikki Wade and Shane McCutcheon in particular"

"That's good, stick with them and you'll probably have a much easier time in here. Have you had any problems so far?" Helen asked, seemingly genuinely interested.

"Not really, Shell something or other tried to make herself known but I dealt with it"

"Ah yes, Miss Dockley. An….interesting woman, to say the least. Well it seems to be like your doing just fine Elizabeth…"

"Please, call me Bette"

"Ok Bette. Well, I think that's all for now. If you have any problems or questions, your personal officer is there to help you"

"Thank you" Bette said, standing up.

Helen walked to the door and opened it "Officer Kennard, will you please show Bette back to her cell?"

"No problem"

"Bye Bette"

"Bye Miss Stewart" Bette nodded at Helen and followed Tina back down the corridor.

When they reached the wing, Tina lead Bette back to her cell.

"I'm afraid you're gonna just have to stick around here for today while the other women are at work. We'll sort you with a job for next week" Tina said apologetically.

"Oh, right"

"Is there anything else I can for you?"

Bette paused for a moment, smiling to herself as she contemplated her answer.

"You could show me that smile of yours, it really does brighten my day" Bette said with a wink.

"Careful" Tina scolded, but couldn't stop herself from smiling anyway.

"See, my day just got a whole lot better" Bette grinned.

Tina rolled her eyes and left her cell. This one was going to be trouble, she could feel it already.

That evening, once the other inmates had returned from work, the women gathered in the communal area. Bette was stood by the pool table with Nikki watching Shane beat Denny for the third time in a row.

"So, you met with Miss Stewart today, huh?" Nikki asked casually.

"Yeah, she seems decent"

"For a screw" Denny pointed out, joining the conversation.

"No need to be so bitter Den, just coz you lost again" Shane said with a chuckle.

Denny just pulled a face at her. The women continued to joke around for a while until an older male officer approached them and everything fell silent.

"Ah, our newest inmate's been here for a whole day, and I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet" he said with a sleazy grin on his face.

"Piss off Fenner" Nikki snarled.

"You wanna watch that mouth Wade, or I'll have you on report" he glared at her and then turned to Bette "I'm Principal Officer Fenner, any problems you have, you come straight to me, ok?"

"Thanks, but I think I'm alright with my personal officer" Bette said flatly.

"Well, sometimes it's good to get a male perspective, if you know what I mean" he said with a wink.

"I wouldn't bother Fenner, she's one of us" Shane said with a slight smile.

Fenner's grin turned to a frown as he turned and walked away, muttering "Bloody dykes" under his breath.

Denny was the first of the women to burst into laughter. However, their laughter was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off.

"Bloody hell!" Denny complained as Officers entered the wing to move the women back to their cells.

Bette was concerned by the alarm, but pleasantly surprised when she found it was Tina's arm on her back guiding her back to her cell.

"What's going on Miss?" she asked sweetly.

"I can't tell you right now but I'll be back to check on you in a bit" the blonde said simply before locking the door.

Half an hour later the wing was quiet but for the occasional shouting from inmates in their cells. Bette was lying on her bed, trying to process everything that had happened that day. She heard a knock on the door, which was swiftly followed by the entrance of Officer Kennard. Bette sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just thought I'd come back and make sure everything was ok"

"Sure, I mean I feel like I'm stuck in a box, but other than that I'm fine" Bette said sarcastically.

Tina tilted her head to one side and pursed her lips, disapproving of the attitude coming from the brunette.

"Sorry" Bette apologised "I'm just not used to this"

"It'll get easier" Tina said, moving to the side of the bed "May I?"

"Go ahead"

"So do you have any questions for me? Anything I can help you with so far?" Tina asked genuinely.

"What made you want to do this job?" Bette looked her in the eyes.

Tina was slightly thrown by the nature of the question. "I…err…" she stammered.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer, I was just interested, that's all"

"No, it's ok. I guess I just wasn't expecting that sort of question. I suppose it's because I want to make a difference really. Does that sound corny?"

"Not at all" Bette said softly.

"It's just that society tends to just lock up criminals and forget about them, forget that they're real people. And I want to make sure that that doesn't happen. Not everyone in here is a bad person, and I want to make sure that they get chances to rehabilitate and be treated like humans" Tina explained.

"Wow, you really are as nice as you look"

Tina blushed "Umm, thanks I guess" she got up and moved towards the door "Anything else?"

"Just one more question"

"Go on…" Tina said skeptically.

"What would happen if I told you you had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?"

"I take it this is a hypothetical question?" Tina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course" Bette said, trying to suppress a grin.

"Because if you were to say something like that, I might just have to put you on report for propositioning an officer"

"Even if it were simply an observation rather than a proposition?"

"Goodnight Bette" Tina rolled her eyes as she left the cell.

"Goodnight Tina"

Bette smiled to herself as Tina locked the door behind her. She lay back down on the bed, but found that sleep wouldn't come easy that night. Her thoughts were too full of Tina Kennard.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days Bette felt as though she was settling into prison life as best as was humanly possible. She'd found that by associating herself with Shane, Nikki and the others she avoided trouble from other inmates; it was almost as though there was an invisible barrier around them. Shell Dockley seemed too scared to approach her, although she often caught her giving her evil looks across the hall. She found that her days passed by quite quickly when she was surrounded by the girls, occupying her time by laughing at their ridiculous jokes or else savouring every brief exchange that she had with Officer Kennard. It was the nights that were hardest. Lying all alone in the uncomfortable prison bed made sleep difficult for Bette, and even thoughts of Tina didn't completely soothe her. The noises made by the women at night were something that made getting to sleep a tough task, but it was something she hoped she would never get used to. Prison was a temporary thing, she told herself, and definitely not something to call home.

Bette took her seat at the girls usual table for breakfast, but found them in a more sombre mood than she expected.

"What's going on?" she whispered to Shane, who was sat next to her.

"The Julie's just told us that they were called to one of the cells to clean it this morning and found blood all over the floor"

"Shit, who's cell was it?"

"You know that kid, Jenny, the one that's kinda crazy?"

"Yeah I think I know the one. What do you reckon happened?" Bette asked, concerned.

"Well she's always been on the edge, but ever since her cellmate's been down the block she's just gone off the rails"

"Down the block?"

"You know, in solitary" Shane explained.

"Oh" Bette paused for a moment in thought "Do you think she's…you know?"

"Dead?" Shane asked matter-of-factly "Who knows"

"Hey, Miss Fairbanks!" Nikki tried to attract the officers attention.

The young officer turned round at the sound of her name being called "Yes, Nikki?"

"Is there any news on Jenny?"

"How do you lot know about that?" Dana seemed genuinely surprised that the inmates were privvy to information that she had been told to try and keep quiet.

"Well she's not on the wing. And you know, we're not all as stupid as you screws like to think. We know she's hurt herself" Nikki informed her.

"Oh, right, well, there's err…no news so far. Someone will let you know when there is" Dana looked flustered and walked off to avoid further questions.

"Bloody screws" Denny complained, slamming her cup down on the table "Never tell us bleeding anything"

"That's coz they don't want us to know how they let it happen. I mean, it doesn't look good for them, a con harming herself. Questions get asked, you know" Shane said.

"I'm willing to bet Fenner had something to do with it" Nikki mused.

"He always does" pointed out Shane.

"Bette?" a soft voice came from behind her.

Bette turned and was greeted by the smile that brightened her days "Hi"

"I wanted to meet with you today to go over your sentence plan. Come find me when you're done with breakfast, ok?"

"Sure" Bette flashed what she hoped was a winning smile at Officer Kennard.

When she turned back to the table she found that all the women were staring at her, and Denny was wolfwhistling.

"What?" she asked, still unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Damn girl, you got it bad" Shane said, leaning back in her chair with a grin on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes Miss Kennard, no Miss Kennard, three bags full Miss Kennard" Denny mocked.

"Oh leave her alone" Nikki swatted a hand at Denny.

"She's a bleeding screw" Denny grumbled.

"She is fit though" Shane thought out loud, which produced a glare from Bette.

"On that note, I'm going to go do my sentence plan, whatever that is" Bette said, picking up her breakfast things.

The women just shook their heads at her and laughed, which she pretended not to notice. She quickly scanned the room for the beautiful blonde who was never far from her thoughts, and found her in the far corner of the hall talking to a couple of younger inmates. As soon as she saw Tina laugh, Bette felt a twinge of jealousy, and then chided herself for being so ridiculous. At that moment the officer looked round and the two women held each others gaze for a moment, both of them smiling. Tina excused herself from the women she had been speaking to and made her way across the hall to Bette.

"Shall we go to your cell? It'll probably be quieter there and we're less likely to be disturbed" Tina asked.

Bette felt her heart start to race at the thought of being alone in close proximity to the blonde. Turning to lead the way to her cell, she smiled to herself at the way in which Tina's statement coud be misinterpreted.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Bette said sarcastically.

Tina just laughed and closed the door behind them.

"I'd say pull up a chair, but as you can see, I don't appear to have one" Bette said with a wry smile.

"The bed will be fine" Tina said, shaking her head disparingly as both women sat down.

"Why Miss Kennard, how very forward of you!" Bette winked at her.

"Don't make me put you on report for being inappropriate Bette" Tina warned, but was unable to keep a serious face for long.

Bette widened her eyes in an attempt to appear as innocent as possible "I wouldn't dream of it Tina"

"Right, so let's talk about your sentence and how you can make the most of it" Tina looked down at Bette's file and avoided eye contact with the brunette.

"I'd say my options are pretty limited"

"Not at all" Tina looked up "You can get access to education, experience in certain industrial fields…"

"Miss Kennard" Bette interrupted "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm highly experienced and have a PhD in art history. I fail to see how all this applies to me"

"Bette, three years is a long time to sit around doing nothing"

"Oh, I can think of plenty of things to do" Bette winked.

Tina chose to ignore it and put the file down on the bed, looking Bette straight in the eye for the first time since they entered the cell "Bette, don't make this harder on yourself"

"I'm not, honestly. It's just…I'm not your average prisoner. I already have qualifications. Only now, I have a conviction for embezzlement to counteract them" Bette folded her arms and leant back against the wall.

"I've read your file you know. And the way you act in here surprises me"

"What do you mean?" Bette frowned in concern as to what Tina might be referring to.

"You were convicted largely on testimony from your employer and what appears to be circumstantial evidence, and you always maintained your innocence. Yet in here, I haven't once heard you complain" Tina explained.

"Tina, half the women in here claim to be innocent. How many of them do you think really are?"

"That's not the point. If you're innocent Bette, there must be evidence to prove it. And that could be grounds for an appeal. Have you thought about that?"

"Do you think I'm innocent?" Bette raised her eyebrows.

"Are you?" Tina countered.

"I want to know what you think"

"I need to hear you say it before I make my mind up"

Bette paused and took a deep breath before looking Tina in the eye "Yes, I am"

"I believe you" Tina said softly.

"Why?" Bette asked, equally quiet.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. And, I don't know, I just get the feeling that you wouldn't lie to me"

"I wouldn't" Bette said honestly.

"Then maybe that should be your focus. An appeal"

Bette gave a slight laugh, but it didn't spread to her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Tina asked.

"Any evidence to exhonerate me has been very well hidden. And I don't even know by whom. And it's not like I have many resources at my disposal being stuck in here, is it?"

"Surely there's people on the outside who could help you. Your solicitor?" Tina asked hopefully.

"Fat lot of use she was. Someone wanted to make sure I take the fall for this and they've succeeded. And I don't wanna get my hopes up, or spend my time spouting on about how I'm innocent and annoying the hell out of everyone. I'd prefer to just serve my time peacefully"

"And what about after that Bette? You think you can just walk into a job with a conviction like that? This will stay with you for life" Tina almost sounded desperate.

"Why do you care so much?" Bette asked curiously.

"It's my job to care" Tina said, shuffling the papers next to her to try and appear nonchalant.

Bette let it go "Look I'm sorry if I seem all defensive. It's just…I guess I feel like everyone on the outside abandoned me, and so there's no-one left to fight my case"

"What about your girlfriend?"

Bette pulled a face "That would involve a serious commitment"

"You don't think she'd stick by you?"

"I give her a week or two before she finds someone else"

"Wow" Tina said quietly "That's sad"

"I'm over it. Things change when you come in here, priorities change"

"I'm sure they do"

Both women sat in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. It was Tina who broke the silence first.

"Maybe I could help you" she thought out loud.

Bette was snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the blonde "What are you saying?"

"I don't know, I mean, someone needs to look into things for you" Tina stumbled nervously over her words.

Bette looked at her curiously "Why would you stick your neck on the line for me?"

"I…" Tina stammered as she got up hurriedly "I don't know. Ignore me. Just think about an appeal ok. It would do you good to focus your attention on something"

The blonde opened the cell door.

"Tina…" Bette said softly.

Tina turned around slowly to look at the brunette on the bed.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Tina asked.

Bette spoke almost in a whisper "For giving me something to focus on".

Tina just smiled weakly at her before she left the cell. Bette waited for the door to swing shut before she put her head in her hands. What had just happened? Had they just had a moment? Or was she imagining things? All she knew was that there was an intensity between them that she'd never felt before. There was something in Tina's eyes that drew Bette to her. Something deep and soulful. All of a sudden this stretched beyond physical attraction. Bette wanted to know more about the blonde, about what motivated her, what angered her, what made her smile, what made her cry, what turned her on….she wanted to know everything about her, on every level.

As she heard the door swing open again she looked up, hopeful that the blonde had come back to speak with her again. The smile on her face quickly faded away as she saw who had entered her cell.

"Crying over your dyke girlfriend are you?" sneered Fenner, closing the door behind him.

"Piss off Fenner, can you see any tears?" Bette said, folding her arms defiantly.

"You know what you really need is a man who won't cause you half as much ball ache, so to speak" Fenner laughed at his own joke.

"You really don't take a hint, do you?" Bette looked up at him.

"You need a man…a strong…hard…man" he said, slowly stepping forwards until he was stood by the edge of the bed.

"I want you to leave my cell. Now"

"Listen love, it doesn't quite work like that. You see I'm a screw, you're a con. You do what I tell you" an evil smile spread across her face.

"Get. Out." she snarled at him.

"Now now" still smiling he leant in and grabbed her face "there's no need to be so rude. Just when I thought we were going to be friends"

"We'll never be friends. You disgust me" Bette tried to keep her voice flat while ignoring the pain of his hand clenching round her jaw.

"See that's a shame, coz you just made me get nasty. And I hate to have to be nasty"

She closed her eyes briefly as she felt the sharp sting of a slap registering across her cheek. Unfazed, she opened her eyes and stared straight at him.

"We've got a tough one here, have we? I'll soon wear you down"

"Don't you have a job to be doing?"

"This is my job. Taking care…" Fenner leant in so that Bette could smell his putrid breath "of the women. You see…" he reached down and grabbed her crotch, causing her to freeze in fear "I just love women" he sneered at her.

Mustering all the strength that she could, Bette shoved Fenner backwards so that he let go of her and staggered backwards across the cell. He wrenched the door open and yelled out into the hallway.

"Officer Hollamby, would you escort Miss Porter to segregation on rule 53, assaulting an officer!"

Officer Hollamby bumbled her way into the cell.

"Come on, let's not have any trouble" she reached over to pull Bette to her feet.

"I didn't do anything!" Bette struggled and wrenched her arm from Officer Hollamby's grasp.

"Get up, now!"

"He assaulted me!" Bette protested.

"Can I get some help in here please?" Officer Hollamby shouted.

Tina came running in to the cell and was surprised to see Officer Hollamby attempting to restrain Bette.

"Don't just stare, give me a hand, we're taking her down the block"

"What for?"

"She assaulted Jim"

"Are you sure? I mean…" Tina started.

"Don't question Officer Kennard, help me"

Begrudgingly Tina stepped over to help move Bette, but her touch was much more tender than that of Officer Hollamby. While giving the appearance of being forceful, her grip on Bette's arm was actually gentle and caused the brunette to stop struggling. Bette closed her eyes and allowed herself to be led down to the segregation block, focusing her concentration on the tenderness of Tina's touch. It was the only thing keeping her calm at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Bette sat on the cold iron bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head in her hands. She found that she was shaking now that Tina was no longer there to comfort her. The reality of what had just happened to her was beginning to set in, and she felt the tears start to trickle down her cheeks. It was the first time that she had cried in prison, but she felt that this was justified. She'd read stories about how officers abused inmates, but never dreamed that they'd be able to get away with it so blatantly. Suddenly she felt more alone than she ever had in her life, and began to understand the dispair that some women went through in prison.

The door creaked, and she looked up as it swung open. Tina took one look at the brunettes tearstained face and hurriedly shut the door behind her before moving to the bed. She stood by Bette and pulled her to her, the brunettes head resting against her stomach. Feeling her hair being gently stroked by the blonde caused even more tears from Bette as she began to wonder how the hell she ended up there.

"Bette, what happened?" Tina asked quietly.

"I…he…I…" Bette tried to speak but found herself dissolving into tears again.

"Hey" Tina soothed.

The blonde released her hold on Bette and sat down beside her. Placing one hand on her shoulder, she looked straight at her and waited for the brunette to make eye contact. Slowly Bette raised her gaze so that she was staring into Tina's eyes. Immediately the brunette felt her tears subside. It was as though Tina was staring deep inside her, and Bette wanted her to see everything.

"Can you talk?" Tina asked softly.

Bette just nodded her head slowly. Tina moved her hand down from her shoulder and took one of the brunettes hands in hers. Looking down at her lap, Bette took a moment to appreciate the contrasting tones of their clasped hands.

"I want you to be honest with me" the seriousness of Tina's tone caused Bette to look up.

"I never attacked him" Bette's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I know" Tina replied genuinely "I never thought for a second that you did. But I need you to tell me what happened"

"I…" Bette started but was embarassed to say what had happened out loud and so looked down again.

Tina reached out with her other hand to lift Bette's chin so that their eyes met again. The intensity of the eye contact startled both women, and it felt to Bette as though her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Staring deep into Tina's eyes, all she could see was compassion and understanding, and she knew in that moment that she had never met anyone like this woman before.

The bravado that Bette normally possessed was well hidden at that moment, but it didn't mean it wasn't there. Without breaking eye contact she began to slowly move her head towards Tina's. Sensing little resistance, she moved her head sideways slightly until her cheek brushed against Tina's and paused for a moment to appreciate the softness of her skin.

"You can trust me" Tina whispered.

"I know" Bette whispered back.

Both women closed their eyes, and Bette could have sworn she heard Tina trying to suppress a sigh. She felt the blonde's thumb stroke hers in encouragement.

"He…he assaulted me Tina"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"You need to tell me exactly what happened"

Bette bit her lip. She didn't know quite how to find the words to explain it to Tina. But she knew she had to.

"He…well he came in, spouting his mouth off about how what I needed was a man"

"That doesn't surprise me" commented Tina.

"Then when I made it clear I wasn't interested he grabbed me by the face" Bette continued.

"That son of a bitch" Tina cursed.

"There's more. I think…I think he wanted me to be scared. And I was never going to give him the satisfaction. So then he grabbed my…my crotch"

Tina gasped. She knew Jim was capable of backhand deals, of being heavyhanded with inmates, but sexual assault? This was a new one.

"It makes me feel sick just to think about it" Bette said quietly.

Tina pulled back slightly and cupped Bette's cheek. Using her thumb she lightly brushed away the tracks of the brunettes tears before turning her head and gently pressing her lips against the mocha skin.

Bette swallowed as she felt her heartrate go up a few notches. Mirroring the blondes action, she moved her hand to cup Tina's cheek. Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved so that her lips were millimetres from the blondes. She paused a moment to allow her to back away, but Tina remained still. Gently she brushed her lips against Tina's, and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. She held herself there, allowing them both a moment to process what was happening.

Seizing the moment, Tina reached her hand around to the back of Bette's neck. She pressed her lips to Bette's and kissed her slowly. The brunette groaned and ran her tongue lightly over Tina's lips. She pulled the blonde closer to her and deepened the kiss, her tongue working its way inside Tina's mouth.

Suddenly Tina broke away from the kiss and lowered her head.

"Tina?" Bette asked, concerned.

"I…we…shouldn't have done that" Tina said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just…you make everything ok" Bette tried to explain hurriedly.

Tina stood up and walked to the door. She kept her back to Bette when she spoke.

"I'm sorry, this just….it can never happen again, ok?"

"Don't say that, please" Bette begged.

"I can't. I've broken so many rules already"

"Screw the rules"

"Bette, we just got caught up in a moment. You were upset, I was in shock about what happened to you. It could have been anyone, anywhere. It doesn't mean anything"

"Stop it, just stop it" Bette could feel the tears flowing once more.

"I'm going to talk to Miss Stewart about Fenner, and see if I can get you back on the wing"

"Don't bother doing me any favours" Bette spat.

"I'll see you later Bette"

And with that Tina was gone leaving Bette alone on the cold bed. She touched her lips as if there was a trace of Tina's still left on them. Leaning her head back against the wall, she dissolved fully into tears. It was as though she had had everything she wanted, just for a second. In that moment she had forgotten where she was, and what had happened to her. And then Tina had walked out and dumped her right back in the shit.


	6. Chapter 6

The door to the solitary cell swung open and Bette was rudely roused from her semi-sleeping state. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light coming in from the doorway, and could make out the petite form of her wing governor.

"Thank you Dominic" Helen dismissed Officer McAllister who had unlocked the door.

Bette sat up in bed and eyed the Scot warily.

"Come on, your coming with me" Helen said.

"Where to?" Bette remained suspicious.

"You're going back to the wing"

"But…I don't understand" Bette frowned.

"Your personal officer spoke with me and told me your side of the story. Off the record, I'm inclined to believe you" Helen spoke honestly.

"You're taking the word of a con over the word of a screw?"

"Unofficially of course"

"Of course" Bette managed a smile for the first time in twenty four hours.

"Come on"

Bette got up and followed Helen out of the cell.

"Oi, Miss!" a shrill voice came from what Bette assumed to be the adjacent solitary cell "You gonna let me out or what?"

"If you behave yourself" Helen called back.

Bette went to ask a question about the woman in the cell but then thought better of it. Before long she was walking behind Helen as she unlocked the gate to the wing. As luck would have it, the first face that she saw in the hallway was Tina, who quickly turned her and busied herself with another inmate.

"Looks like we got you back just in time for breakfast" Helen said lightly.

"Thanks" Bette tried to force a smile.

"Bette!" Shane jumped up from her seat as she saw Bette approaching.

"Hey" Bette stuck her hands in her pockets as she approached the table, almost shyly.

"Come here" Shane grinned at her and pulled her into an embrace.

"What the fuck happened?" Nikki asked.

"Fenner" Bette replied simply.

"Say no more" Shane rolled her eyes.

Bette tried to smile and through herself back into conversation with the girls once she'd collected her breakfast, but knew she was only succeeding superficially when she caught Nikki's concerned gaze. Wanting to avoid any further conversation on the subject, she hurriedly cleared away her things and headed back to her cell. Unfortunately for her, Nikki was wise to her plan and caught up with her just outside her cell door.

"Bette…you wanna tell me what really happened yesterday?" Nikki put a hand on Bette's arm.

"No offense Nik, but I don't really feel like talking"

"Look, in here there are some things you should keep to yourself. But there's other times when bottling it all up will just make you go crazy. I mean, look at Jenny"

"What makes you think there's anything more to it?" Bette raised her eyebrows at her.

"I'm not stupid Bette. After a couple of years in here you kind of get tuned in to the way that women think"

Bette sighed "I guess you should probably come in"

The two women made their way into Bette's cell and sat on the bed.

"So…I'm guessing Fenner saying you attacked him is a load of bollocks?"

"I did push him. But only to get him off me" Bette admitted.

"What do you mean?" Nikki eyed her suspiciously.

"He grabbed me…my face…and…you know…"

"I think I can work it out. I'll kill him, the fucking bastard" Nikki stood up, struggling to keep her temper under control as she marched to the door.

"Nikki, where are you going?" Bette jumped up.

"I'm gonna deal with this"

"Leave it, please, I don't want any trouble" Bette begged.

"Don't you worry, I'm not gonna do anything stupid. It's just about time that people took notice of the way that the women are treated in here"

"Fine" Bette threw her arm in the air in surrender.

Nikki gave her a reassuring smile as she left the cell. Bette then slumped back on the bed and flung her arm over her head. It just felt like everything had gone wrong in the space of twenty four hours. Now she had Fenner on her back, and to top it off, Tina wouldn't even look at her. Maybe it was her fault for settling in so well. She hadn't had any issues like most women did when they first arrived in prison. Maybe now it was her turn.

Out on the wing Nikki marched up to Officer Fairbanks.

"I want to see Miss Stewart" she said firmly.

"Nikki, you can't just demand to see the governor. You need to make an appointment" Dana told her.

"I need to see her"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it's urgent"

Dana sighed "Alright, I'll see what I can do"

Nikki folded her arms and glared at Dana while she radioed through to see if the wing governor was available.

"You're in luck, she's got a spare ten minutes. I'll take you up"

"Thanks"

In any other circumstances, Nikki would have been pleased to have been making this journey, but this time her arms remained folded and the frown continued to cover her face. As she was let in to Helen's office she saw the surprise register on her face at the anger being displayed by the inmate.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Helen asked softly.

"Fenner" Nikki spat his name out as though it had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I take it this has something to do with Bette Porter?"

"So you know. What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"Nikki, I don't know what I can do. I've tried countless times to get him disciplined for the things he does, and every time the old boys club closes around him. You know that"

"He assaulted an inmate. A decent one at that"

"And she has my sympathy and my assurance that I will do everything I can to help her"

"Apart from get rid of the man who did it" Nikki raised her eyebrow accusingly.

"Nikki, you know I want him out of here more than anyone!" Helen raised her voice in frustration. Seeing the look in Nikki's eyes, she softened her tone again "I'm sorry, I don't mean to shout. It's just…some things get taken out of my hands"

"The women in here are so vulnerable, and yet that man gets to prey on them day and night!"

"I know…I know" Helen struggled to control her emotions as she felt a single tear run down her cheek.

"Shit, Helen…" Nikki calmed instantly and put her arms around Helen.

"Nikki, you know it kills me that I can't do more to help these women"

"I know, I know, I'm just angry. Not with you" Nikki apologised, running her hand up and down the Scot's back.

"We'll get him. One day he'll slip up, and he'll be out of here so fast he won't feel his stumpy legs leave the ground"

Nikki pulled back and smiled wryly "Is that a promise?"

"Definitely"

Helen moved her hands to cup Nikki's cheeks and ran her thumb over her lips. She pulled the taller woman down to her for a slow, deep kiss, which caused both women to moan and press their bodies together. Nikki ran her hand purposefully down the smaller woman's back until she reached the hem of her shirt. She slipped her hand under it and began to caress the bare skin that she found. Helen broke away from the kiss to catch her breath, giving Nikki access to her neck. The taller woman leant her head down and began to suck on the sensitive spot on Helen's neck, causing her to groan. Helen ran her hands down Nikki's chest and cupped her breasts through her shirt as she felt Nikki's hands slip under her trousers to grab her ass.

"God…Nikki…"

"I missed you Helen" Nikki murmered in between the strokes she was applying with her tongue just below Helen's earlobe.

"I've been…right…here" Helen struggled for breath.

"I missed this"

"I know…me too…"

The two womens mouths came crashing together again as their tongues battled for dominance. When she felt as though she was reaching the point of no return, Helen was forced to pull away.

"Nikki, I hate to say this, but…"

"I know, we should stop" Nikki sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, Dana's outside the door, and I don't think I can be quiet much longer"

"It's ok. We'll find a way soon, ok?"

"Yeah, soon" Helen smiled up at her lover.

Nikki pulled her close for one final embrace before heading for the door.

"I'll see you later, ok?" she smiled.

"You can count on it. And Nikki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll get Fenner, ok?"

"I know babe"

The two women stood staring at each other for a moment before Nikki composed herself and allowed Officer Fairbanks to escort her back to the wing. In her head she was already trying to formulate a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next couple of days, Bette chose to simply keep her head down. She became somewhat withdrawn into herself, and though she was still spending time with the group of women, she was no longer a central part of conversations. However, Nikki and Shane both always made her feel welcome and made it clear that they had her back. Since she'd told Nikki about Fenner's assault, nothing more of the subject had been mentioned between the two women. But there was something about the look in Nikki's eyes that reassured Bette. As long as she had her on side, she believed that things would turn out ok.

As the women sat around for free association, Bette noticed Tina approaching them out of the corner of her eye. She tried her best to keep cool and act like she couldn't care less, but nothing could prevent the acceleration of her heartbeat as the blonde came closer.

"Shane" Tina said calmly.

Bette couldn't help but stare in awe at Tina's beauty as she spoke to Shane. It was as though she had nothing to lose, so had no problem with being caught staring.

"We're bringing Alice back on the wing today, and the Governor wants someone to keep an eye on her, so I suggested you. Is that ok?" Tina continued.

"Sure, Miss. Is she ok?"

"A bit rattled from being on her own. Other than that she seems to be her usual self" Tina said, rolling her eyes.

Shane smiled "I thought her time down the block was meant to get her to change her ways?"

"Hey, we're prison officers, not miracle workers"

"Well don't you worry Miss, I'll take care of her"

Tina just rolled her eyes again and walked away from the group.

"Miss Kennard?" Bette jumped up and went to go after her.

Tina hesitated for a second and then carried on walking. Bette had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. No matter how many times she'd told herself that it was nothing, that Tina meant nothing to her, that she didn't care, she couldn't seem to shake her feelings for the blonde.

"Had a lovers tiff?" smirked Denny.

"Everything alright in fantasy land?" Shane asked, trying to keep it light hearted when really she could see the pain in Bette's eyes.

"Just leave it ok" Bette stormed back to her cell and slammed the door behind her.

The women decided to let Bette cool off for a while, and were pleasantly surprised when she emerged from her cell an hour later. The group had been joined by a cheeky looking blonde who Bette assumed to be Alice.

"Hey" Nikki smiled at her kindly.

"Hey" Bette returned the smile gratefully.

"Bette, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Alice. Al, this is Bette" Shane introduced the two women.

"Hi!" Alice threw her arms round Bette in an overenthusiastic hug, which forced a laugh from the brunette.

"I apologise for Al's excess energy, she's been cooped up for two long" Shane said, rolling her eyes.

"'Ere Al, you and Bette must've been like neighbours down on the block, innit?" piped up Denny.

"You've been down the block already?" Alice looked at Bette, clearly impressed.

"It was all a bit of a misunderstanding" Bette tried to wave it away.

"Fenner" the two Julies said in perfect synchronisation.

Alice just nodded knowingly.

"Actually Al, there's a favour I wanted to ask you" Nikki said, indicating for Alice to move to one side with her.

"What sort of favour?" Alice eyed Nikki in mock suspicion.

"I have this plan…"

"Ooooh a plan, I love plans!" Alice jumped up from her seat in excitement and followed Nikki down the hall.

"What do you reckon that's all about?" Julie J asked the group in general.

"No idea" Shane replied, as puzzled as the rest of them.

"Just a question, what exactly was Alice down the block for?" Bette asked.

The women all burst into fits of giggles and Bette looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well, let's see….where to start…" Shane folded her arms, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Let me explain a little about Al, love" Julie S put her arm round Bette "You see, she likes to have a laugh, you know, practical jokes and stuff"

"All harmless" Julie J added.

"Not exactly" Shane pointed out.

"What happened?" Bette asked.

"She thought it would be funny to slip some laxatives…" Shane fought back the laughter "Into the screws coffee"

Denny was doubled up in fits of giggles "It was so funny!"

"Dead funny" agreed the Julies in unison.

"Only they didn't think so" Shane explained.

"I tell you, she's gonna go to hell. Not all them screws are bad!" Crystal stood up indignantly and walked off.

"Don't mind her" Zandra told Bette "she's just got a stick up her arse"

"Basically, some screws got sick, they found out it was Al, and let's just say, they came down on her pretty hard" Shane informed Bette.

Bette couldn't help but laugh. When Nikki and Alice returned to the group they found all the women in fits of giggles.

"What's going on?" Nikki gave the women a weird look.

"Oh, we were just telling Bette about why Alice was down the block" Shane explained.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Alice proceeded to bow as though she was being applauded by an audience.

"I see" Nikki shook her head as she started to laugh.

"So what were you two off whispering about anyway?" Denny asked Nikki and Alice.

"You'll find out" Nikki replied.

"When?" asked the Julies.

"When the time comes"

"Would you two quit being so elusive?" Shane folded her arms.

Nikki shot her a warning glare and the women dropped the subject. Bette took a moment to look around the wing and saw Tina leant up against the gate observing the inmates. She decided to make use of the opportunity and walked over to her, knowing that she couldn't really walk away in full view of the prisoners.

"Officer Kennard, can I speak with you?" she asked politely.

"I think it's probably best if we stay away from each other" Tina said, her eyes fixed firmly infront of her.

"Tina…" Bette was on the verge of begging.

"It's Miss"

"Ok fine, MISS" Bette said "you can't ignore me forever"

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm doing my job"

"Well you could have fooled me"

"I'm warning you, don't speak to an officer like that" Tina folded her arms, clearly becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I find it a little hard to talk to you so formally when you've had your tongue my throat…" Bette hissed.

"That's enough!" Tina turned to her, eyes blazing.

The two women glared at each other for a minute, neither one wanting to back down.

"Come on" Tina walked quickly towards Bette's cell with the brunette at her heels.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bette exploded as soon as they reached the privacy of her cell.

"What happened the other day, it was a mistake and can never happen again. Do you understand?"

"Fine!" Bette exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air "It never happened!"

"Fine"

"Will you start treating me like a human being?"

"I am treating you like a human being" Tina protested.

"Tina, look at me" Bette grabbed the blondes arms.

Their eyes met and immediately Tina's eyes began to soften. She bit her lip as she felt the brunette staring into her soul.

"Tina, there's something between us, you can't deny that" Bette said softly.

"No…" Tina said slowly "but I can fight it"

"Can you?"

Tina looked away and bit her lip harder.

"I've tried to fight it Tina, believe me I've tried, but I can't stop thinking about you"

"This can't happen Bette"

"Why?"

"Because it's against the rules!"

"Didn't you ever break a few rules?"

Tina didn't respond so Bette shook her lightly.

"Bette…I…"

Bette didn't give her a chance to respond fully, instead pulling the blonde to her to catch her lips in a seering kiss. Tina moaned quietly, hesitating for a moment before committing herself to the kiss. Bette's hands slid slowly up the blondes arms until she reached her shoulders, where she began to rub light circles with her thumbs. Until this point, Tina's arms had remained by her sides, but she lifted them slowly until her hands came to rest on Bette's waist. They stepped into one another so that their bodies met and their arms wrapped around one another. Their tongues danced together as their hands took in the curves of each others bodies.

All too soon in Bette's mind, Tina had broken the kiss. They rested their foreheads together while they both caught their breath.

"Bette…" Tina started.

"Don't say it" Bette pleaded.

"I'm so confused" the blonde admitted.

"Come here" Bette pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm not supposed to have feelings for you"

"But?"

"I think you know how I feel"

"Do I?"

"Please Bette don't make me say it?" Tina was begging.

"I don't know how you're feeling Tina because every time I get close to you you close up"

"I'm scared, Bette. I've never…I've never had feelings for an inmate before. It's against everything I stand for, everything I believe in"

"This is new for both of us. But we can't ignore this Tina"

"I…" Tina stepped back out of Bette's embrace "We're gonna have to"

They both gazed at each other with sadness in their eyes. Tina was a person of strong convictions, and she loved her job. So often she had seen other officers chastised for bending the rules and she had been one of the first to stand against them, now here she was, completely smashing the rule book in two. And it was too much for her to take.

"Please Tina, give us a chance" Bette clasped her hands together around one of Tina's, pleading.

"I can't" Tina whispered.

"Tell me you don't want me. If you do that, I'll leave you alone"

"You know that's not it, Bette. If we were anywhere else, any other time…"

"But we're not"

"I know. And that's why we both have to be adult about this. Can you do that?"

"I…I don't know" Bette felt a tear running down her cheek.

"Please don't cry" Tina said softly.

"I'll be fine" Bette said, tensing up.

"Don't get all defensive on me, please!"

"If you want me to fight this, it's the only way I can be" Bette said simply.

"Fine" Tina sighed.

"If you could leave my cell now please, I'd like to be on my own"

"Of course"

Tina turned and walked straight out of the cell. Not noticing the eyes of one inmate in particular on her, she headed straight for the toilets where she immediately burst into tears. At the same time, Bette leant against her cell wall and beat her fist on it in frustration. Again she'd come so close, but for now she could see no way of making the object of her desire realise that they were meant to be together.


	8. Chapter 8

If Bette had been withdrawn the previous day, today she was a complete recluse. She barely said two words to anyone and spent every minute that she possibly could alone in her cell. This didn't go unnoticed by the other women, but the younger ones were too scared to approach her and the older ones didn't know what to say. However, by early evening, Nikki decided that Bette had been sulking for long enough. She knocked on her cell door and didn't even wait for an answer before entering, knowing full well that she wouldn't have got one.

"I don't feel like company right now" Bette said quietly, her gaze never lifting from the floor.

"Sometimes in life you have to do things you don't want to" Nikki retorted.

Bette just huffed and folded her arms.

"It's no good hiding in your cell all day. I know what's going on" Nikki informed her.

"Really? How did you figure that one?"

"Bette" Nikki sat down next to her on the bed "I'm just trying to be a friend here"

"Trust me, you can't help"

"Why don't you let me say what I have to say first. I saw your Miss Kennard yesterday after she left your cell"

Bette's head snapped round to face Nikki "I don't know what you're talking about"

Nikki ignored her comment and carried on "The state she was in, I'd be willing to hazard a guess that your interest in her isn't entirely unrequited"

"What was wrong with her?" Bette asked quietly.

"Well if you ask me, she looked like she was about to burst into tears"

"Did…did anyone else see her?" Bette grew a little nervous.

"No, she was hiding it well. I just happen to be somewhat sensitive to these kind of things"

"Look, I know you're only trying to help Nik, but you have to understand, I just can't talk about it"

"Ok" Nikki relented "I just want you to know that I'm here and I understand more than you might think"

Bette raised an eyebrow at the last statement but chose not to ask any questions.

"You reckon you can face the wing?" Nikki asked with a smile.

"I guess so" Bette smiled at her gratefully and walked almost shyly out onto the wing.

She appreciated the fact that the group of women welcomed her back as though nothing had happened. Immediately Bette was thrown into the middle of the general noise and goings on of the wing. But no matter how much she tried to engage with the other women, she couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach. She couldn't seem to go longer than a minute without thinking about the blonde officer, and everytime her face came into her head she became overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions. At first her heart would start to flutter at the thought of the kisses that they had shared. But then her whole body would be overcome by sick feeling stemming from the churning in her stomach. Having Tina walk away from her, not once but twice, had severely messed with the brunettes heart. And as she was escorted back to her cell for lock up, she knew exactly what would be dominating her thoughts for the duration of the night.

The next morning Bette made a conscious effort to be a part of the group of women. She knew that she couldn't spend her whole time moping, and came to realise that the only way that she would ever be able to get her mind off Tina was to be distracted by her friends. A particularly welcome distraction came when a commotion was heard coming from one of the nearby cells.

"Surely you can't be serious?!" a rather pompous raised voice exclaimed.

"Listen love, this is your cell whether you like it or not" replied the bored-sounding voice of Officer Hollamby.

"There is no way I am staying in here. Just you wait until my mother hears about this"

"She is most welcome to call, young lady, and when she does, she will be told exactly the same thing. We don't do favours for Mummy's girls in here I'm afraid. Wouldn't sit too well with the other cons you see"

"I swear to God, if you don't get out of my face right now…." the posh woman was seething.

"With pleasure madam. Make yourself at home"

And with that Officer Hollamby exited the cell, only to find a large proportion of the women staring at her.

"Get out of it, there's nothing to look at here" she waved them off.

The women, however, were not interested in what Officer Hollamby had to say. The new inmate had caught their attention, and unsurprisingly, it was Shell who was the first one to barge her way into the new girls cell.

"Well well, what have we here? Little Princess took a wrong turning from Buckingham Palace?" she sneered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You got quite a mouth for a posh bird, ain't ya? I'm Shell, and I'm telling you now, you wanna stay on the right side of me, or else"

"Or else what?" the woman asked witheringly.

"Or else I'll make your life in here a proper misery, you hear me?"

"Perhaps if you spoke a little better I might be inclined to listen to you"

"You wanna watch your mouth Princess" Shell warned.

"I'm not scared of you"

"You wanna know what I did to the last bird who made me angry?"

"Not particularly. Now, if you would be so kind, and get the fuck out of my cell"

Shell just stood there, mouth agape. No-one ever spoke to her like that, let alone a new inmate. She was left speechless, which didn't happen often, and her thought processes weren't quick enough to think of an adequate retort. Instead she just turned and marched out of the cell.

"You just watch your back, yeah?" she yelled on the way out.

Shane and Nikki suppressed giggles as Shell stormed past them. Alice, on the other hand, was less subtle and openly laughed, which provoked a glare from the angry blonde. When she had gone, Nikki nudged Alice and indicated the new woman's cell.

"You reckon?" Alice asked.

"It's got to be worth a try"

"Well, it's your plan…"

"Yeah it is. Come one" Nikki dragged Alice through the open cell door.

"Hi" Alice waved in a slightly demented fashion at the brunette who was unpacking her things.

The brunette gave an exasperated sigh "What do you want?"

"We just came to introduce ourselves. I'm Nikki, and this…" Nikki nudged Alice, who had become preoccupied staring at the womans expensive wardrobe "is Alice"

"And I suppose you've come to give me a warning just like that other bitch?"

"No, not at all…" Nikki started.

"We just wanted to make you feel welcome" Alice jumped in.

The woman eyed them both suspiciously.

"What's your name anyway?" Alice asked brightly.

The woman considered it for a second and then realised that there would be no harm in telling them "Helena"

"Shit me, I know who you are, you're that Peabody girl aren't you? Nikki, don't you know who she is?" Alice started getting excited.

"I've heard of her" Nikki shrugged her shoulders, unfazed by the womans identity.

"You're the heiress who stole all that money from her girlfriend!" Alice was on the verge of jumping up and down.

"I didn't steal it, it was my money" Helena said through clenched teeth "Now if you don't mind, I'd quite like some peace and quiet"

"I'm sorry about my friend" Nikki apologised, stepping infront of Alice to drown out her protests "the thing is, we've got this…plan, shall we say, but we need your help"

Helena stopped what she was doing and turned to face Nikki fully.

"I'm listening…"

Later that day Nikki was in the library doing some research for her Open University exams that she was due to be taking soon. Her mind was only half on her studies, as her thoughts kept being interrupted with thoughts of both Helen and her plan, which was gradually falling into place. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the door click shut and was surprised to find a pair of hands being placed over her eyes.

"Guess who?" came that familiar Scottish lilt in her ear.

"Hmmm…" Nikki pretended to think "I can't be sure, but I'm really hoping it's Angelina"

"Hey!" Helen exclaimed, moving her hands to playfully slap Nikki on the arm "Hope you're not too disappointed"

Nikki looked around to check that they were alone before pulling Helen down onto her lap and kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I'll take that as you're happy to see me?"

"Of course" Nikki grinned at her.

"You wanna know what I have in my pocket?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow as Helen pulled a key from her shirt pocket "Is that what I think it is?"

"You fancy joining me in the private study room?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Nikki grinned and quickly gathered her stuff together.

Helen unlocked the door and the two walked in. She leant on the table while Nikki fixed the latch and put down her books. She then stepped infront of her lover and gently prised her legs apart so that she could stand between her thighs. Her hands moved underneath Helen's skirt and slid up her legs to the top of her thighs.

"Come here" Helen growled.

The Scot grabbed Nikki's collar and pulled her downwards. Their lips crashed together, both women desperate to make up for lost time. Nikki's thumbs started to make circles on Helen's soft thighs, with every circle moving closer and closer to her centre. Just before she reached her goal, she pulled her hands out, only to hear Helen groan in disappointment.

"Lift up" Nikki whispered in her ear.

Feeling the taller woman's hands tugging at the bottom of her skirt, Helen used her arms to lift herself off the table so that Nikki could slide the offending item of clothing up so that it was bunched at her waist.

"You know, I actually have a favour I want to ask you…" Nikki started.

"What's that?" Helen asked breathily.

Nikki wrapped one arm around Helen to hold her lower back, while the other moved to brush against her centre.

"It's actually two favours…" Nikki whispered, her head rested next to the Scot's ear.

"Nikki, please!"

"Ok ok, more pressing issues at hand" Nikki said with a grin.

The taller woman took Helen's earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it, causing her to moan. The hand that was rested against Helen's centre began to stroke up and down, feeling the wetness that was seeping through her underwear.

"Please…" Helen begged.

"Tell me what you want babe…" Nikki breathed into the Scot's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I need you…"

"Where?"

"Inside me babe, please"

That was all the encouragement that Nikki needed. She pushed aside Helen's underwear and slid her fingers between the folds of her wet centre. Knowing that they didn't have much time, she immediately slipped two fingers inside her. She kept her other hand pressed to Helen's lower back to keep her balanced. The Scot hung her head back with her mouth gasping for breath as Nikki moved in to kiss her throat and neck. Feeling Helen's hips grinding into her, she pushed further inside her, her fingers curling up to hit the spot that she knew would drive her lover wild. Helen wrapped her legs around Nikki's waist and her arms around her neck so that the two women began to move as one. Their bodies pushed against each other as Nikki continued her thrusting motion with her fingers.

"God…Nikki…"

Once again Nikki curled her fingers, this time causing Helen to gasp.

"Shit Nikki, I'm gonna…"

"Shhhh" Nikki caught her mouth in a seering kiss, hoping to keep the noise down.

Shakes began to take over Helen's body as she attacked Nikki's mouth with frenzied kisses. She let out a low moan into her mouth as she came before flinging her head back, panting. Nikki just held her close as she withdrew her fingers and kissed her softly on the shoulder.

"I love you" Nikki whispered.

Helen moved her hand to wind it into Nikki's hair "I love you too"

The sound of voices in the library caused both women to freeze for a second.

"Shit, I'm sorry Nikki" Helen whispered.

"It's ok"

"But I wanted…"

"You can repay me in other ways" Nikki grinned.

"Oh yeah? What is it that you need?"

"A video camera, a tape recorder, and your consent to my using them"

"Nikki Wade, I love you very much and I love having sex with you, but there is no way I am letting you video it" Helen declared in a lowered voice.

Nikki chuckled "Trust me ok, it's not for that"

"Does this have anything to do with Fenner by any chance?"

"Maybe"

"And you want me to authorise the unorthodox approach?" Helen raised an eyebrow.

"To get a guy like him I think you're gonna have to" Nikki pointed out.

"I'll think about it" Helen promised "Now, much as I would love to stay in here with you all day…"

"Duty calls" Nikki rolled her eyes.

They shared one last kiss before Nikki gathered her stuff together and they walked back out into the library.

"So, other than the last couple of topics you reckon you're pretty set for your exams?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, I mean, with some more revision I should be fine" Nikki replied, playing along.

When no-one was looking, Helen winked at Nikki before making her way out of the library. Nikki slowly made her way back to the wing, her mind full of the memories of how Helen felt on her hand and plans for the downfall of Jim Fenner.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Tina was on morning unlock. As she worked her way down the way, she began to slow down as she knew she was approaching Bette's cell. Her hand started to shake as she put the key in the lock. Don't be so ridiculous, she chided herself. She's just a woman, just another prisoner. As she unlocked the door she was greeted by the sight of Bette's naked back as the brunette pulled on her top. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of the way the toned muscles rippled beneath the mocha skin. The brunette turned around at the noise, and her eyes immediately fixed on Tina's.

"I…get yourself out for breakfast" Tina stuttered before turning to leave.

"Tina?"

The blonde turned slowly, her eyes pleading with Bette.

"Please don't make this any harder, Bette"

"I don't want to, I swear to you. I just…I wanted to know if you were ok?" Bette asked honestly.

Tina bit her lip and looked down before looking up to meet Bette's gaze.

"I'm still here aren't I?" she replied, trying to shrug it off.

"That's not what I asked" Bette persisted.

"It's all I can say" Tina whispered.

Not wanting to discuss it any further, the officer turned and walked out to continue with her unlocking duties. Bette clenched her fist and exhaled deeply. Never before had she been quite so frustrated by a woman. But she was determined not to give up.

After breakfast it was time for the weekly visits. While most women seemed to view these with excitement, Bette saw it as more of a chore that she had no desire to endure. As she was called by Officer Fairbanks to go to the visiting room, she noticed that most of her group of friends were remaining on the wing. Lucky them, she thought to herself, they don't have to put up with the shit that I'm about to.

"Err, Nikki?" Officer Fairbanks called.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come with me"

"Don't even try and pretend that I've got a visitor" Nikki folded her arms.

"No, Miss Stewart wants to see you, I'm gonna take you up before visits start"

A small smile crept over the inmates face, but she managed to keep it hidden from the officer. She strolled up next to Bette and winked at her.

"You looking forward to your visit?" she asked.

"Can't wait" Bette rolled her eyes "I'm making bets with myself on how many people she's slept with"

"And how bothered are you exactly?" Nikki asked with a knowing smile.

"Good point. She's just a stress I could do without"

"Yeah, I know how that one feels. Well, good luck" she gave Bette a friendly pat on the arm as she followed Officer Fairbanks up to Helen's office.

"Come in!" the warm Scottish voice called as Nikki knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Nikki grinned, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, sit down Nikki" Helen smiled at her, then lowered her voice "I've been doing some serious thinking about what you asked me…"

"Why do I get the sense I'm in for a let down?"

"Not at all sweetheart" Helen reached out to take Nikki's hand.

A cheeky grin spread across the inmates face "So I can have the equipment?"

Helen rolled her eyes "Nikki, I need you to understand how serious this is"

Nikki moved her other hand so that she was holding both of Helen's "I do babe"

"I had to take this higher than just Larkhall. I know that the men upstairs…well, they wouldn't be happy with anything against Jim and would probably tell him, so I took it to the Union"

"And?" Nikki asked hopefully.

"They're trusting me on this one. Which means I'm trusting you" Helen looked at her seriously.

"I won't let you down" Nikki promised.

"Who else knows about this?"

"The bare minimum. Just Alice and Helena"

"Ok" Helen fidgeted nervously "I want you to know I'm not entirely comfortable with this"

"I know, and it means a lot that you're trusting me on this one"

Helen squeezed Nikki's hands before releasing them to pick up a package from her desk drawer. She handed the package to Nikki and locked eyes with her, the two women making an unspoken agreement of trust.

"Keep me posted, won't you Nikki?"

"Of course. Any excuse to see you more often" Nikki stuck her tongue out.

Helen just chuckled.

"It could take some time, but we'll get him" Nikki promised.

"You just be careful" warned Helen.

"You know me…"

"That's worries me" Helen gave Nikki a knowing look "Now come on, I'm escorting you back to the wing personally while the visits are on"

"So I get to make use of your personal services?" Nikki joked.

"Come on, let's get you back with that package while there's less people around"

"Alright" Nikki relented, and allowed herself to be led back to the wing.

When they reached the wing it was indeed a lot quieter than usual, what with a large proportion of the wing receiving visits. Helen escorted Nikki all the way back to her cell and pushed the door to behind them.

"Just promise me you'll be careful sweetheart"

"I will. Come here" Nikki pulled Helen into her arms and kissed her softly.

"I gotta go, but I'll speak to you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah" Nikki smiled at her.

"I love you"

"Love you too Helen"

As soon as Helen had left, Nikki opened the package that she had been given. She couldn't have asked for better equipment. Top of the range, but small and easily concealable. Now all she had to do was wait for the opportunity to use it.

Meanwhile, Bette was sat at a visiting table with her arms folded. Jodi was rambling on about meaningless things, and Bette was trying her best to look remotely interested. After ten minutes, she'd had enough.

"Jodi…" she interrupted "can we cut to the chase?"

"What?"

"You and me, do you really think we're gonna work with me being in here?" she asked.

"Of course, I don't even understand why you're asking" Jodi replied.

"You're telling me you're gonna stay faithful when you're not even getting any from me? I mean, you found it hard enough while I was on the outside"

"I find that quite offensive"

"Answer the question Jodi"

"Ok, so things will have to be a little different. We'll have more of an open relationship"

"What, so you can appear to be a dutiful girlfriend, a martyr, sticking by me while I'm inside, while all the while you're screwing anything that moves?" Bette hissed.

"It suits both of us, Bette. You can have your fun too" Jodi offered.

"No, it doesn't suit me. I'm not like that"

"Sure" Jodi laughed.

Bette shook her head and managed to laugh herself "You and me Jodi, I think we've run our course"

"Come on, don't be ridiculous"

"I don't think there's anything left to say. We were never going anywhere anyway. It's over Jodi"

"Bette" Jodi took hold of her hands "you know we're good together"

"No" Bette said simply "we're not"

"You don't mean that"

"I do. Now I think it's about time you leave"

Jodi scowled at her. Ignoring this, Bette stood up and walked over to Officer McAllister.

"Can you take me back to the wing please?" she asked.

"Can you not wait til visiting's over? There's only fifteen more minutes" he reasoned.

"Mr McAllister, I just broke up with my girlfriend. The last thing I wanna do is sit around here"

"Alright" he relented "Dana can you watch this lot while I take Bette back to the wing?"

"Err…ok" Dana replied.

Jodie stood up to say something to Bette, but the brunette didn't even turn round. Instead she walked straight back to the wing, ignoring everyone around her. Even though she felt nothing for Jodi anymore, and wasn't sure she even ever really did, it didn't mean that breaking up didn't hurt. When she got back to the hall she found Nikki, Alice, Shane, Helena and Denny sat at a table. She tried to put on a smile as she approached them.

"Everything alright?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, why you back before all the others?" Denny added.

"I just broke up with Jodi" Bette explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

"And how do you feel about that?" enquired Alice.

"I don't know…it's kind of sad I guess, but then at the same time I'm kind of relieved. We weren't working, and there was no point dragging it out any longer"

"How did she take it?" Shane asked.

"Not great. A bit pissed off that I'd deprived her of the opportunity to play the poor hard done-by wife of a con"

"Well, good on ya girl" Denny gave her a pat on the back.

"Thanks, I guess" Bette smiled at the younger woman.

The women sensed that the topic of Jodi was one that Bette didn't particularly want to dwell on, and moved on to more light hearted conversation. Nikki had already informed Alice of the progress of their plan, which had caused Alice to be even more excited than was usual. She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Seriously Al, if you don't stand still, I'm gonna be forced to knock you out" Bette threatened.

"Why Bette, I didn't have you down for a violent criminal!" Alice mocked.

"I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but what are you in for?" Helena asked Bette.

"What do you think I'm in for?" Bette fired back at her.

"Well, you strike me as a woman who's capable of anything" Helena said, before quickly continuing "Please don't take that the wrong way"

Bette glared at her, half serious "Well it's not like I'm a bloody killer or anything…"

"That's just fucking great" Nikki stood up and stormed off.

"Shit!" Bette exclaimed, running after her.

She caught up with Nikki and grabbed her arm "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"Sure" Nikki replied, shrugging her off.

"I'm serious"

"You think of me like that?" Nikki turned to her, eyes blazing.

"No" Bette moved in front of Nikki and cupped her cheek "You're a good person"

"I'm still a killer"

"Ok, yeah, but it's not like you killed him in cold blood. You were trying to stop him from raping your girlfriend!"

"I've just had enough of being judged, that's all. And I could really do without it coming from people that I consider to be friends"

"I don't think badly of you, honestly Nik. Are we ok?"

Nikki nodded "Yeah, we're ok"

"Come here" Bette pulled her into a hug and they held each other for a minute.

The two women smiled at each other and headed back to the group.

"Bette!"

Bette turned and saw Tina calling her.

"I'll be over in a minute" she said to Nikki, who carried on back to the women.

She turned to Tina "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I just wanted to remind you that relationships between inmates are forbidden. You could at least keep it subtle" Tina spoke with no shred of emotion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bette fumed.

"You and Nikki, I just saw you"

"Me and….you're crazy!" Bette was flabbergasted.

"I'm just looking out for you"

"No you're not, you're….hang on a minute, you're jealous aren't you?" the realisation dawned on Bette.

"Don't be stupid" Tina protested.

"Look, not that it's any of your business, but there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Nikki. Is that it?" Bette glared at her.

"Just be careful" was all Tina could say.

Bette walked back to the women, trying to control her anger. By the time she was locked into her cell that evening, she was still angry. Tina had no right to interfere like that! Especially when the accusations weren't even true. She tossed and turned in her uncomfortable bed, unable to get the earlier conversation out of her mind. When the sound of the door being unlocked interrupted her thoughts, she was confused. Surely she hadn't been thinking for so long that it was morning already?

She sat up to see Tina step into her cell and close the door behind her. The blonde leant up against the door and looked up to the ceiling.

"Tina?" Bette hissed "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on night duty" was the only explanation Tina could offer.

"That doesn't explain why you're in my cell…"

"I…" Tina looked down at Bette, the tears in her eyes glistening in the light of the moon "I can't fight it anymore Bette"


	10. Chapter 10

Bette took a deep breath and stood up, all the while her eyes never leaving Tina. She walked slowly towards her and only stopped when she was stood inches away from the blonde. Placing her hands against the door on either side of Tina's head, Bette leant forward so that her forehead was resting against the blondes and she closed her eyes.

"I need to know that you aren't gonna run again" Bette whispered.

Tina's breathing had already grown erratic. She moved her hands to run up and down Bette's sides before bringing them to rest on her hips.

"Talk to me T…" encouraged Bette.

"Kiss me, please" Tina begged softly.

"Tina, I need you to know that this time…if I start kissing you, I'm not gonna be able to stop"

The blonde slid her hands up to cup Bette's cheeks and forcibly moved the brunettes head back a couple of inches, causing her to open her eyes. She stared deep into them, her own hazel eyes burning with want as she felt herself drowning in the dark soulfulness of the brunettes.

"I don't want you to stop" she whispered breathily.

Bette groaned and parted her lips slightly. Slowly and deliberately, she removed Tina's hands from her cheeks. Keeping hold of them, she pressed their clasped hands against the door on either side of Tina, effectively pinning her to it. Their eyes remained glued to one another as they both tried to read each other's thoughts. Bette was reassured by what she found in the blondes eyes. She tilted her head downwards and brushed her lips against Tina's. Both women exhaled deeply as they parted their lips slightly and Tina leant her head back against the door, feeling as though she no longer had any control over her body. Bette took this opportunity to step in even closer, her body pressed against the blondes. Their fingers curled together, intertwined, as they deepened the kiss. Tina's lips parted further to welcome Bette's tongue. The brunette swirled her tongue in Tina's mouth, and as their tongues made contact with one another the two women moaned into each other's mouths. Bette released Tina's hands and trailed her fingers up and down the blondes forearms. Despite the removal of her restraints, Tina was paralysed by the actions of the brunette and couldn't move her hands from their position above her head. She broke the kiss by lowering her head slightly and paused for a moment.

"Tina?" the concern was evident in Bette's voice.

"I…I can't stand up" Tina breathed.

"Yes you can, babe" Bette whispered, leaning in to kiss Tina on the cheek.

Bette moved her hands to Tina's waist and felt the blondes arms fall by her side. She leant in and took Tina's top lip between hers, sucking on it gently as she started to slide the blondes jumper up. Tina moaned and lifted her arms to allow Bette to pull off her jumper. As the unwanted article of clothing was cast aside, Bette's hands moved to cup the blondes face as she resumed her assault on her mouth. Tina wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist, trying to steady herself as she felt her tongue brush against Bette's. She felt the brunettes hands slide down her neck to her collar, breaking the kiss to look down. Their foreheads rested together as Bette slowly began unbuttoning Tina's shirt.

"Is this ok?" Bette asked.

Tina just nodded, feeling herself to be no longer capable of speaking.

Bette pulled back slightly so that she could see Tina's face "No words T?"

Tina's eyes widened as she tried to get her point across "I…I…"

Bette just smiled and leant down placing a soft kiss on Tina's lips. But this wasn't enough for the blonde, who reached her hand up to the back of Bette's neck and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. The brunette groaned at this unexpected move, and spurred on by Tina's movements, she increased the pace with which she was unbuttoning her shirt. As she reached the bottom she broke away from the kiss once more to look down and appreciate the skin which her unbuttoning had revealed.

"God, you're beautiful" Bette breathed, her finger tracing Tina's collarbone.

Tina blushed. She wasn't used to anyone paying her such open compliments.

"Hey…" Bette used a finger to lift Tina's chin, forcing her to meet her gaze "look at me"

Tina looked shyly at Bette.

"You're beautiful, ok?"

Tina looked into Bette's eyes and could only see adoration. This compliment was genuine, her eyes couldn't hide that.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Bette smiled at her, thinking about how cute the blonde was. She leant down and began kissing her shoulder as she slowly slid off the shirt, gradually exposing more of the blondes soft skin. Tina could feel goosebumps spreading across her skin as the brunettes tongue trailed along her collarbone. She had been with women before, when she was in college, but none of them had ever taken the time to appreciate her body in the way that Bette was. Her shirt fell to the ground and she felt the brunette's fingers dragging up her arms. She allowed her own hands to slide under the back of Bette's top and began to caress the soft skin that she found. She thought back to the morning when she had seen the toned back fully exposed and felt a stirring between her legs. Now she knew that she could see that back fully displayed for her own enjoyment if she wanted without having to sneak a glance, and the thought excited her greatly.

"Turn around" she whispered huskily.

Bette arched an eyebrow in surprise. So far she had felt entirely in control of this liaison, but now she would be submitting to the blonde, something she wasn't used to doing. But Tina was nothing like any woman she had ever been with before. She planted a gentle kiss on the blondes lips before turning around. She felt herself shivering slightly in anticipation of the blondes touch.

Tina ran her fingers slowly over the slight gap of skin that was exposed between Bette's top and pyjama bottoms. Tracing the lines of the brunette's lower back, she knew that she wanted to take time over this exploration. She took hold of the hem of the top and began to slowly slide it up, her fingers grazing the mocha skin. As every new inch of skin was exposed she felt herself getting more and more turned on. Bette felt the cold air hitting her back, but it was soon replaced by the warmth of Tina's hands. With the top cast aside, Tina placed her palms flat on the toned back before her and ran them up and down. As she took in every contour, she felt her breathing grow more laboured as she thought about what awaited her on the other side of this beautiful body. She took her index finger and ran it slowly down the brunettes spine, antagonisingly slow in Bette's opinion. Tina watched the muscles ripple beneath her fingers as she took her time exploring Bette's back.

"T…you're killing me here" Bette breathed.

The blonde just smiled as she started to run her fingers around Bette's waist. She stepped in close to the brunettes body as her hands moved round to caress her toned stomach and she planted a soft kiss between her shoulder blades. Her fingers stroked the naked skin as she kissed her way across the brunettes upper back, her tongue stretching out to taste her skin. Bette's mouth hung open and her breathing grew heavy, she couldn't believe just how amazing this woman's hands and mouth felt on her skin. Her head fell back as she gasped for breath. Immediately the blonde took advantage, and moved her mouth to kiss the newly exposed neck that was stretched out before her. Trailing her tongue up, she took Bette's earlobe in her mouth and flicked her tongue over it.

"God….Tina…." stammered Bette.

Bette had never felt anything like it. She had never been so turned on by something so simple. The ache between her legs was growing stronger, she felt as though she was on the edge already and Tina hadn't even touched her properly. The blondes hands moved to grip Bette's upper arms and she squeezed them tenderly. The brunette turned her head further and her mouth met Tina's. Their lips crashed together hungrily, their tongues battling for dominance. Both women knew that they were beyond denial now, they had passed the point of no return. Neither of them could deny the strength of the feelings that they had for one another, and Bette thought that she had never been so turned on in her life. As their tongues danced together, Bette spun round and pulled Tina to her. Their arms wrapped round each other, their bare skin pressed together. They were kissing with a frantic pace now, and Tina wove her fingers into Bette's hair, pulling her downwards, desperate for more of her. Wanting to even up the score on the state of undress, Bette ran her hands up Tina's back to the clasp on her bra. Just as she began to unhook it, she was rudely interrupted by a buzzing coming from the blondes waist.

"Officer Kennard?" the screechy tone of Officer Hollamby pierced the air in the room.

"Shit" Tina took a step back and fumbled with the radio that was hooked on her waistband before pressing the button and speaking in to it "Yes?"

At that moment, Tina looked up and caught her first glimpse of Bette's breasts. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the brunettes bare chest. She shook her head slightly to try and bring herself round to focus on whatever it was that Sylvia wanted.

"Are you even listening to me?" Officer Hollamby asked.

"Sorry, it went a little fuzzy" Tina replied, trying to control her breathing.

"I asked where on earth you were"

"Sorry Sylvia, I'm up on the threes, a few of the women were playing up"

Bette looked at her and grinned.

"Well get yoursef back down here won't you? I'm falling asleep and could do with some fresh air" Officer Hollamby moaned.

Tina rolled her eyes "On my way Sylvia"

And with that, Tina clicked off the radio and turned to Bette "I'm really sorry babe, I'm gonna have to go"

Bette nodded and put her top back on "I understand"

"Can we take a rain check? I'm not running, I promise" Tina looked over at Bette as she buttoned up her shirt.

Bette smiled "I know, it's ok. I'll hold you to that"

"Thank you" Tina smiled shyly as she finished with her shirt and pulled on her jumper.

Bette stepped forward to fix Tina's jumper before looking her up and down "Looking good"

Tina blushed "Goodnight Bette, sweet dreams"

"Oh they will be" Bette grinned "Night Tina"

As the blonde officer left the cell, Bette lay back down on her bed, unable to wipe the grin off of her face. She reached down below the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew that she was turned on, but had no idea that Tina had caused her to get this wet. She slipped her finger between her folds and closed her eyes, allowing her head to be filled with images of Tina. As she brought herself quickly to orgasm, all she could picture was the lustful look in the blondes eyes and the soft curves of her body. For the first night since she had been in the prison, she slept soundly, her dreams no longer haunted by a beauiful blonde, but instead filled by her.

The next day Bette couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Someone's looking a bit happy today" Shane said, poking her in the ribs.

"Yeah well, I just feel like I've got a whole wait off my shoulders what with getting rid of Jodie yesterday" Bette explained.

Shane just smiled knowingly.

"Oi, where's Helena?" Denny asked, sitting down to join them for breakfast.

Nikki jumped in to explain "She wasn't feeling well so I think she's staying in her cell"

This seemed to satisfy everyone's curiousity, and they continued on with their everyday chatter.

Meanwhile, Helena was sat on her bed in her silk pyjamas. She looked up as the door was pushed open, and wasn't surprised to see Jim Fenner standing there.

"I heard you weren't feeling too good, and thought I'd come and check on you" he said with a smile.

"That's very kind of you" Helena replied, leaning back slightly on her lower arms.

"You know" Fenner shut the door behind him and moved so that he was standing infront of Helena "I think I might have a way to make you feel better"

"Oh really?" Helena raised an eyebrow "What's that then?"

He reached down and undid his belt "I think you know"

"Isn't that against the rules Mr Fenner?" Helena looked up at him innocently.

"My job is to help the women, I'm just doing my bit" Fenner dropped his trousers.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

"Just let me take care of you"

Helena nodded as Fenner lay down on top of her. His hands moved under her top and immediately began groping at her while he slobbered on her neck. Helena bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts take her anywhere but there. After a minute or two she could no longer take any more, and put her hands on his shoulders, causing him to pull away and look at her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, I'm not sure about this. I'm not feeling too well, and I just don't want to break any rules…"

"We're not stopping now. I was just starting to enjoy myself" Fenner glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I want this"

"Of course you do" he reached for her again.

"I'm asking you to stop!" Helena warned him, blocking his hand.

"Come on love, you know you want it"

"No I don't. I heard about you. Did Bette have to push you off too?"

"You don't know anything you little bitch!" he snarled, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Get out of my cell"

"You're gonna regret this" he glared at her, pulling up his trousers.

"I don't think so"

As soon as he'd left her cell, Helena gathered her towel and wash bag and walked out on to the landing.

"Miss!" she called, trying to get the attention of Officer Fairbanks.

"Oh, hi Helena, are you feeling any better?"

"A little. I'd like to go for a shower if that's ok?"

"Sure. I'll walk you down there"

Helena smiled gratefully. When she got to the showers, she scrubbed herself furiously, determined to wash away any trace of the disgusting man. At the same time, Nikki was walking out of Helena's cell, grinning to herself. It was one-nil to the inmates.


	11. Chapter 11

Principal Officer Jim Fenner was taking purposeful strides up and down the hallway of Larkhall's G Wing as he came to the end of a long shift. One by one, he looked the women up and down as he passed them, visualising the attractive ones without their clothes. Of course, half of the women didn't fit in with his tastes. Too old, too fat….or just too damn dykey. But there were plenty of young women to keep his fantasies alive. Oh yes, Jim Fenner loved his job.

"Mr Fenner?" a posh accent interrupted his visualisations.

He turned and rolled his eyes.

"What is it Peabody?" he asked witheringly.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be making a complaint about you"

"Oh really?" Fenner folded his arms "And what exactly is it that you're going to be complaining about?"

"Taking an advantage of a vulnerable inmate" Helena too folded her arms and glared back at him.

"Pull the other one Peabody. I'm not interested" Fenner turned and started to walk away.

"Oi Fenner!"

Jim turned to find Alice Pieszecki marching up to him. He indiscretely looked her up and down, thinking that she could be quite attractive if she didn't have such a mouth on her. Oh well, there were always ways to shut a woman up.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I want a word with you"

"Go on…"

"You think you're the big man just coz you hold the keys to this place? You think you can just treat women like shit and get away with it?" she raged at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Pieszecki" he turned to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me Fenner. I know what you get up to. And you're not going to get away with it"

"Listen love" Fenner hissed, grabbing Alice by the upper arm "I suggest you back off"

"Touched a nerve have I?" Alice raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Get in here" Fenner shoved Alice roughly into the nearest empty cell.

"What do you think you're doing? This isn't my cell!" Alice protested.

"Now listen here, you little bitch….you haven't got a clue what you're talking about, so I suggest you shut your mouth"

"I know your game, Fenner. You prey on vulnerable inmates, promise that you'll take care of them, and then you abuse them"

"This is all a load of bollocks" Fenner gripped her arm tightly.

"Get your hands off me" Alice warned.

"You're just a stupid little girl"

"In that case, if I know what's going on, it must be blindingly obvious to everyone else" Alice smirked.

Fenner leant in, his face centimetres from Alice's "You have no idea what you're talking about"

"You see, I think you'll find I do. I know all about Bette, and how you attacked her"

"That dyke bitch had it coming. She needed someone to put her in her place" Fenner hissed.

"And I suppose you were the one to do it"

"Exactly. So you just better watch your back"

"Is that a threat Mr Fenner?"

"Think of it as a promise Pieszecki"

"One of these days you're gonna get what's coming to you"

Fenner laughed "Love, you don't stand a chance"

And with that he was gone. Alice left the cell quickly and walked over to Nikki, who raised an eyebrow at her. Alice just nodded and no more words were needed before the women were taken to their cells for the night. Most of the women found sleep easy that night, for their own reasons. Some, such as Alice, were satisfied with the day. Others, such as Bette and Nikki, were able to slip into dreams about a happier place where they were free to be with the women of their dreams.

The next morning, as she had every morning since she first fell for Tina, Bette was up, washed and dressed by the time her cell door was unlocked. She was always eager to get out onto the wing, as nothing quite compared to her first sight of the blonde officer each day. That first glimpse never failed to take her breath away. And no matter how bad her situation got, she knew that seeing Tina would always brighten her day. On this day in particular, her happiness was heightened by the fact that it was Tina herself who unlocked the cell door.

"Good morning" Tina smiled.

Bette's grin stretched from ear to ear "Good morning to you too"

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Of course I did. I had you to dream about"

Tina smiled shyly.

"So, do I get a good morning kiss?"

"Well, it's not strictly on my list of duties, but I suppose I can make an exception"

"I sincerely hope I am the exception" Bette raised her eyebrows.

"You know you are" Tina replied softly.

The blonde moved towards Bette and they met in the middle of the room. Their arms wrapped around one another and their lips met in a seering kiss.

"Wow" Tina breathed as they broke away.

"Can I get a greeting like that every morning?" Bette asked with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do"

They stood in silence for a moment, and Tina's expression grew more serious.

"Tina, what's wrong?" Bette asked, concerned.

"Bette…" Tina paused while she worked out how to phrase her question "What happened with your girlfriend?"

"My ex girlfriend" Bette corrected "It's over, I promise. We were never going to be long term. It was just….convenient, I guess, until the right person came along"

"And have they?"

"I hope so"

"So you broke up….because of me?" Tina looked up at Bette with an element of fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie. Meeting you helped to reaffirm my belief that there was no point carrying on with Jodie. But in truth, it hadn't been working for a long time"

"Ok" Tina didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Trust me T" Bette pulled the blonde into an embrace "You have nothing to worry about"

Tina wrapped her arms tightly around Bette and the brunette kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"You know if you need to talk to someone about your feelings following this break up, I can always arrange something…" Tina said slowly.

"Really T, I'm fine. I'm happier now, in fact"

Tina pulled back and looked into her eyes "You know, personal officers can arrange for some private time to discuss an inmates feelings with them and make sure they're ok"

"Oh…." the realisation dawned on Bette "In that case, I'm absolutely devastated and will need many hours of consoling"

Tina smiled "I'll see what I can do. Now, let's get you out on the wing before anyone notices that I've been in here too long"

"Ok" Bette squeezed Tina's hand before the two women stepped apart and left the cell.

For the rest of the day the two continued to steal glances at one another at every opportunity. After lunch, Tina had arranged to see Helen in her office. She liked the wing governor, and the feeling was mutual.

"You see Ma'am, I'm not sure how Bette is taking this break up. She likes to give off this image that she's really tough, but underneath I think she could really be hurting" Tina explained.

"And you think if you get the chance to sit down and talk to her properly she might open up?" Helen asked.

"I think so. And I think she really needs to do that so that she can deal with her issues and move on to make the most of her time here"

"Well Tina, I'll trust your judgment. You can have the private visiting room this afternoon for as long as it takes"

"Thanks Ma'am. And I'm sure Bette will thank you too"

"No problem. Keep me up to date with any issues that arise"

"I will"

"Is there anything else?" Helen asked.

"No, that's all"

"Well, good luck"

"Thanks" Tina smiled at her boss as she left the office.

Walking back to the wing, she tried hard to suppress the smile on her face. Her eyes scanned the room, eager to tell Bette the good news. Today was going to be their day.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Tina caught sight of the brunette beauty, her wild curls hanging over her shoulders as she flung her head back in a genuine laugh, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She stood for a moment, observing her, before composing herself and walking over to the table where Bette was sat with some of the other women.

"Bette?"

"Hi!" Bette flashed her a mega-watt smile.

"I came to tell you that I have arranged that meeting that you requested. I'll meet you at the wing gate in an hour if that's ok with you?"

"That's fine. Thanks Miss"

"No problem"

Tina remained professional and walked away before any further questions could be asked. Bette turned back to the group of women, who were looking at her with questioning stares.

"And what meeting would that be?" Shane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Officer Kennard seems to think that I need to talk about my feelings about Jodie, you know, so that it won't affect me" Bette replied nonchalantly.

"Does she now" Nikki grinned slyly.

"I'm not really bothered, but I thought it best to keep her on side" Bette tried to fob them off.

Denny bit her finger to try and stop herself from giggling, while Shane and Nikki exchanged knowing glances.

"On that note, I've got things to do"

Bette stood up and left the table before any of the women could ask any further questions. She made her way back to her cell with what could only be described as a spring in her step. Once she got there she sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. Immediately her head was filled with thoughts of the blonde officer. The anticipation of being alone with her was already becoming unbearable. In just an hours time she would be able to touch her, hold her in her arms, and this time with no interruptions. A smile played on her lips as she imagined all the things that she wanted to do to her. Thinking back to all the women she'd slept with, she could recall none that had stirred such feelings in her. She never really felt anticipation in this way before, as she'd never had to wait for anyone. Women were eager to sleep with Bette Porter, and she had never ended up in a relationship with someone before test driving them first, so to speak. But something inside her told her that Tina was different. In their current situation, sex wasn't exactly going to be easy and frequent. But for the first time in her life, Bette wasn't bothered. There was already a deeper connection between the two, and that made Bette all the more excited about that afternoon.

Tina, meanwhile, was beginning to grow nervous. While she wanted Bette, and she was sure of that, the realisation of what she was doing was beginning to hit her. By getting involved with her, she was putting everything on the line. Her career, her friends, her life as she knew it. She was a stickler for the rules, well, she had been until Bette Porter had stepped into her life. There was something about that woman that she couldn't explain. It wasn't the first time that she'd had feelings for a woman, but none of them even came close to the way that she was feeling now. Never before had she come across someone that would make her want to compromise everything that she stood for.

Meanwhile, Helen had a welcome visitor in her office. She was always grateful for every moment that she got to spend alone with Nikki, for their time together was far less frequent than she'd have liked.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?" Helen smiled up at her lover as she closed the door behind her.

"I have something for you" Nikki said seriously.

"Ok…."

Nikki reached down her trousers and pulled out the package that Helen had previously given her. She walked over and placed it on Helen's desk.

"I'm a little jealous of this package" Helen pouted.

Nikki frowned, not fully understanding.

"It's been down your trousers more recently than me, and I'm not sure I like that" Helen explained.

Nikki raised an eyebrow "Maybe you better come here and correct that then"

Helen stood up and moved quickly to her lover. With one hand she cupped her cheek and pulled her head down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues met and both women moaned as Nikki ran her hands down Helen's back to grab her ass. Not wanting to waste any time, Helen moved her free hand to skillfully release the button on Nikki's trousers and side down the zipper. Her hand moved inside Nikki's underwear and was immediately greeted by the wetness that she had missed so much. She groaned as she slid her fingers between her lovers wet folds.

"You're wet for me already babe?" she breathed.

"I'm always wet when I know I'm coming to see you"

Helen groaned and crashed her lips against Nikki's. Her fingers found her lover's swollen clit, and she began to circle it at a heightened pace. The taller woman tightened her grip on Helen's ass as she tried to express her want through her forceful kisses. The pace with which Helen was circling her clit was growing frantic. Both women knew that they didn't have much time, but Nikki knew that she wouldn't need much longer.

"Inside….please…." Nikki begged.

Helen wasn't about to tease, and while she kept her thumb pressed against Nikki's swollen nub, she slid two fingers inside her and curled them upwards immediately. The taller woman tilted her head back, unable to keep up with the kisses anymore, and began to pant heavily. Helen took advantage of the exposed neck infront of her, and started to lick and suck with as much vigor as she was using to thrust her fingers inside her lover.

"Shit….Helen….I…." Nikki stammered.

"I've got you sweetheart" Helen whispered, her hot breath against Nikki's ear.

The sultry tone of Helen's voice in her ear was enough to send Nikki over the edge. Her body began to shake and Helen wrapped her arms tightly around her, taking most of her weight. Once the orgasm had passed over her, Nikki let her head drop to her lovers shoulder. They pulled each other close and kissed softly.

"God I love you" Nikki whispered.

Helen grinned "I love you too babe"

The two women took a moment to gather themselves before breaking apart.

"So….what exactly is in this package you brought me?" Helen asked.

"Some recordings I think you might want to take a look at"

"Already?" Helen seemed surprised.

"I told you I'd get it"

"I'm impressed"

"Have a look, and let me know if you think it's good enough" Nikki said.

"I will. It'll give me an excuse to spend some more time with you" Helen winked.

Nikki grinned back "Look, I better go"

"Yeah. But I'll get back to you as soon as I've had a look at these"

"Ok" Nikki gave Helen a kiss on the lips before winking at her.

"See you later Nikki"

"Bye Helen"

After she had watched Nikki disappear out of the door, Helen's attention was turned to the package that had been left on her desk. She locked her office door, advising the officer outside that she wasn't to be disturbed, and settled down for what she hoped would be interesting viewing.

Exactly an hour after their previous conversation, Bette met Tina at the wing gate.

"You ready?" Tina asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I am" Bette smiled warmly.

Tina unlocked the door to the gate and held it open, for which Bette smiled gratefully as she walked through. Locking up behind her, Tina overtook Bette and led her down towards the visiting room before stopping by a door on the left hand side.

"This is us" she said simply, unlocking the door.

The two women entered the room and Tina locked the door behind them. While her back was turned, Bette made her way to the table in the middle of the room and perched on the edge of it. When Tina turned, she smiled shyly at the brunette.

"Are you okay T?" Bette asked.

"I'm just a bit….nervous, I guess"

"Come here"

Tina walked slowly to Bette and stepped into the gap between her legs that was being offered. The brunette wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"Why are you nervous?" Bette asked softly.

"This….this is a big deal Bette"

"I know sweetie"

"I'm taking such a big risk just by being here with you"

"And that means the world to me T it really does"

Tina sighed, and Bette felt her breath against her neck. The two women stood there in silence for a minute, content just to be in each others arms. For some this was an everyday pleasure, but for Bette and Tina it was a luxury they would not often have, and so they took the time to appreciate the moment.

"Do I make you nervous, T?" Bette whispered.

"A little"

"Why?"

"Because I've never felt this….strongly….about anyone before. And that scares me. And…."

"And what?" Bette coaxed her gently.

"I don't wanna disappoint you"

Bette kissed her on the forehead and ran her hands through her blonde hair "You could never disappoint me"

That was all the reassurance that Tina needed. She lifted her head and looked straight into Bette's eyes. Her hands moved to cup Bette's cheeks, while her thumb ran over the brunettes full lips.

Her tone changed from nervous to lustful "I want you"


	13. Chapter 13

Bette's pupils dilated at the sound of Tina's words. Her lips parted as she felt her pulse begin to race. One of her hands moved swiftly to Tina's neck, guiding her head downwards. They pressed their lips together, mouths closed, each of them grabbing tightly onto the other as they exhaled deeply through their noses.

Bette ran her hands down to the blondes waist. She slipped them under the prison officer's jumper and pulled it upwards, and their mouths broke apart in order for the jumper to be cast aside. Their eyes met in a stare full of lust, and Bette couldn't help but take hold of the collar of Tina's shirt and pull her down to her to join their mouths once again. This time they parted their lips and Bette slid her tongue into the blondes mouth. Tina groaned and put her hands over Bette's. She moved them downwards until she was holding the brunettes palms over her breasts. Bette sighed as she felt the blondes nipples harden through the thin layers of fabric.

"Please" Tina breathed "I need you to touch me"

She looked at Bette, the desire burning in her eyes. The brunette answered her with a seering kiss, while she slid her hands from underneath Tina's to move to the buttons of the blondes shirt. Tina's hands stayed on Bette, curling to hold her forearms. With a sense of urgency, the brunette unbuttoned the shirt as she ran her tongue down the blondes neck. Tina gasped as Bette's tongue ran over her pulse point and she squeezed her arms.

The positive responses that she was receiving from the blonde's body spurred Bette on, and she moved her mouth downwards to to the skin that had been newly exposed by her unbuttoning of the shirt. She left a trail of kisses down the petruding collarbone, and Tina arched her back, eager for more contact with the brunettes mouth. Bette's hands unfastened the last button, and as she moved her hands to slide the shirt off of the blondes shoulders, her head worked its way to the valley between her breasts.

"Please…." Tina begged again.

Bette smiled into the blondes soft skin as she slid her hands up and down her sides. She planted soft kisses in the centre of her chest as she reached around to unfasten her bra. Letting it slide to the floor, she felt her body tingling as Tina's beautiful breasts were exposed. Moving her hands to cup them, she let her thumbs brush over the nipples as she leant back to admire the sight of pleasure washing over the blondes face.

"God you're beautiful" she whispered.

She leant back in again and kissed her way from Tina's breastbone to her left nipple. Letting her tongue flick over the swollen nub, she was rewarded by a gasp from the blonde. Swirling her tongue around it, she then took it into her mouth and sucked. Overwhelmed by the pleasure she was experiencing, Tina ran her hands through Bette's hair before dragging her fingers down her back to the hem of her top. She lifted it up, causing the brunette to break contact with her chest as she pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

"Turn around" Tina ordered huskily.

Their eyes met and Bette was reassured by the softness behind the evident lust that she saw. She stood up and turned, immediately placing her hands on the table to steady herself as she didn't trust her legs to hold her up. Tina kissed the brunettes shoulder tenderly as she unfastened her bra and slowly slid it from her body. Stepping in, she pressed her breasts against Bette's back and heard her moan softly. Her hands reached around to cup the newly exposed breasts as she let the bra slide to the floor.

Bette closed her eyes and leant her head back against the blondes shoulder as she felt her hands begin to massage her breasts. The blonde rolled her nipples between her thumbs and fingers as she took the brunettes earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it.

"I love the way you feel" she whispered.

The brunette groaned at the feel of Tina's breath against her now wet earlobe. The stirring inside ran the whole length of her body and she tilted her head to the side so that her mouth took the place of her ear. Their lips parted and their tongues flicked against each other as they engaged in a slow and deliberate kiss. Both women groaned and Bette tried to turn round, eager to deepen the kiss, but the blonde stopped her by moving her hands to forcefully grip her hips.

"Babe…" Bette started to protest.

"Shhhh" Tina interrupted "We're doing this my way"

If it was even possible, Bette grew even more turned on at the blondes words. She was so used to being in control of everything, particularly sex, yet the thought of giving up control to Tina was exhilirating.

Tina had surprised herself with her confidence. Normally she just sat back and let other people take control. It wasn't like she'd had many lovers, and she was never too sure of what to do. But with Bette it was different. Her desire for the brunette was overwhelming, and all she wanted to do was touch her. Though she wasn't particularly experienced, she knew that her desire was enough.

Keeping her breasts pressed against Bette's back so that she could feel the hardness of her nipples, she began to run her fingertips along the waistband of her trousers. She knew it was driving the brunette crazy as she could hear her begin to pant.

"I need you" Bette begged.

Giving the brunette a kiss on the shoulder, Tina unbuttoned Bette's trousers and pushed them down over her hips. With a little help from the brunette, they fell to the floor.

"Step out of them" Tina ordered.

Bette did as she was told, and kicked the trousers aside. She felt Tina's hands move back to her hips, her fingertips making light circles.

Tina nuzzled her head into the brunettes neck, kissing it softly, as her hands began to stroke under Bette's underwear. She ran her fingers down to her thighs, then left her hands there, pulling the underwear away from her body. She nudged the brunettes curls aside with her nose and kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

Bette groaned at the combination of senses that she was experiencing. The wetness of Tina's mouth against her neck combined with the cool air hitting the wetness between her legs was driving her wild.

"Touch me" she growled.

The blonde smiled and sucked on her exposed neck. Slowly she moved her right hand inwards until she could feel the heat of Bette's centre radiating. Her left hand gripped the brunettes hip as she pressed her body tighter against her and curved her other hand to cup her centre. She slid one finger between Bette's folds as she trailed her left hand up to pull on her nipple again.

"Fuck!" Tina gasped as she felt how wet her lover had become.

Tina pressed her mouth against Bette's skin, her teeth grazing her shoulder as she stroked her finger up and down her lovers centre. The brunette groaned as she felt Tina's finger teasing her entrance.

"I need you" she panted.

"Where do you need me babe?" Tina teased.

"Inside"

Not wanting to tease her lover any further, Tina slid her finger inside Bette. Slowly she moved it in a circular motion, feeling the brunette shudder each time it brushed against her most sensitive spot.

"More….I need more…." Bette begged.

Tina started to flick Bette's nipple as she added a second finger inside her. She began to thrust her fingers in and out, while bracing her body to take the weight of Bette leaning back against her, no longer able to support herself. The brunette tilted her head and crashed her lips against Tina's, their tongues matching the rhythm of the blondes thrusts.

"God T…" Bette moaned into her lovers mouth.

While increasing the pace with which she was thrusting her fingers, Tina started to rub her thumb up and down over Bette's clit. The brunettes hips were bucking to meet Tina's fingers and her breathing grew so erratic that she could no longer manage to kiss her.

"Come on baby" Tina whispered huskily.

Bette let out a gutteral moan at the sound of Tina's voice. The blondes fingers were thrusting in and out of her hard and fast and she was gasping for breath.

"Fuck….T…."

"Come for me baby, I wanna hear you come"

The blonde curled her fingers inside of her lover, and Bette's knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of the table.

"TINA!" she growled, trying to keep her voice down.

Tina wrapped her free arm around Bette's body to steady her as the shakes took over her body. The brunette threw her head back and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. As Bette's breathing began to return to normal, Tina wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tightly while planting light kisses on the top of her back.

"Oh my god T, that was…..incredible"

Both women grinned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it"

Bette turned in the blondes arms and leaned in to kiss her. She took her bottom lip between hers and sucked on it. Tina parted her lips and moaned softly.

"Your turn" Bette whispered.

She turned them round so that Tina's ass was resting against the table. Kissing her deeply, she ran her fingertips down her body, brushing her nipples before caressing her toned stomach. Her tongue continued to brush against Tina's as she unbuckled her belt and undid her trousers, sliding them to the floor.

"Careful of the radio" Tina warned.

"If anyone dares interrupt, I'll smash the bloody thing"

Tina laughed as Bette leant in to kiss her again. The brunette hooked her fingers under the edges of Tina's underwear and began to drag it downwards. When her arms were fully stretched she broke the kiss to bend down and remove the underwear. Pushing aside the clothes that had been removed, she kissed her way back up the blondes leg and body until she reached her breasts. Easing Tina backwards so that she was sat on the edge of the table, she took a nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it as she let her finger trail back over the blondes abdomen. As she sucked harder on her nipple, Bette moved her finger down between Tina's folds.

"God, you're so wet" she breathed into Tina's chest.

"It's all for you babe"

"I….I need to taste you. Is that okay?"

Bette looked up at Tina and saw that her face reflected her complete state of arousal.

"Yes….please…." Tina growled.

The brunette knelt down and parted Tina's legs. She took a deep breath and tried to control her own arousal as she kissed her way up the soft skin of the blondes thigh. She paused when she reached the top, and took in the scent of Tina for the first time.

"Please babe….don't make me wait…." begged Tina.

"Oh, I won't baby"

Bette grinned and lifted the blondes legs onto her shoulders. Tina arched her back, presenting herself to Bette. Needing no further invitation, the brunette parted Tina's folds and ran her tongue in one long stroke along the length of her centre. Hearing the blonde moan, she started to flick her tongue over her clit. Her hands ran up and down Tina's inner thighs as she took the swollen nub into her mouth and sucked on it. The blonde arched her back further, desperate for increased contact. Her hands tangled themselves in Bette's hair, pulling her closer and silently begging her for more. The brunette took that as a hint and began to kiss Tina's centre as deeply as she'd been kissing her mouth earlier.

"Oh my god…..fuck….." Tina tried to vocalise the feelings that were coursing through her body.

Pressing her nose against the blondes clit, Bette started to circle her tongue around her entrance.

"Please Bette….I need more…."

The brunette moved her hand so that her finger could rub against Tina's clit while her tongue probed inside of her. Increasing her grip on Bette's head, the blonde hung her head back while her mouth fell open. Bette pushed her tongue as deep as possible inside of her as she applied more pressure on her clit.

"Shit!" Tina exclaimed.

The blondes face contorted as she let out a silent scream. The orgasm washed over her body as Bette kissed her cente softly.

"Mmmm baby that's so nice"

Bette pulled away and looked up at Tina. They smiled at each other and the brunette stood up and took her lover in her arms. Both women sighed as their naked bodies pressed together.

"I love the way your skin feels" Tina breathed.

"Mmmm….you feel amazing"

"I hate to say this but…"

"I know, we should really get back"

Tina gave an apologetic smile and the brunette kissed her softly. The two women got dressed, and Bette turned to embrace the blonde as she was fixing her jumper.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said genuinely.

Tina blushed. They kissed tenderly and Bette squeezed the blondes hand before she unlocked the door.

"Back to the real world, eh?" Bette said ruefully.

"I'm afraid so"

"I just wanted to say….thank you" Bette smiled shyly.

"No, thank you. For showing me how…amazing….things can be"

No more words were needed as both women understood what the other was trying to say. They walked back to the wing in silence, each of them playing over the events in the visiting room in their mind. As Tina opened the wing gate, she turned to Bette.

"You think you'll be okay?" she asked, trying not to smile.

Bette winked at her "I'm sure I'll survive"


	14. Chapter 14

Two days had passed since Bette and Tina's liaison in the visiting room, and the brunette inmate found herself missing the contact already. Sure, she got to see Tina most days, but on nowhere as personal level as she desired. Now that she knew exactly what she was missing out on with the blonde, she longed for it even more.

It was afternoon free association, and Bette and Shane were sat at a table in the prison hallway. Nikki approached them with a wide grin spread across her face.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Shane asked.

"I just got a letter from my solicitor. My appeal date's been finalised" Nikki grinned.

"Wow, congratulations!" Bette smiled at her and squeezed her arm.

"You must be over the moon" commented Shane.

"Yeah I am. This is finally my chance to tell the authorities what really happened that night"

"You reckon you'll get off?" Bette asked.

"I really don't know. My solicitor seems to think I have a good chance of at least getting a reduced sentence" Nikki said with a smile.

"Well I really hope things work out for you" Bette said genuinely.

"Thanks"

Nikki smiled at her two friends and looked around for the nearest officer.

"Miss?" she called over to Officer Fairbanks.

"Yes Nikki?"

"Any chance of seeing the Governor today?" she asked, putting on her sweetest smile.

"I don't know Nikki, is it important?" Dana asked.

"It's about my appeal"

"I tell you what, I'll see what I can do. You're lucky I'm in a good mood" Dana smiled.

"Thanks Miss"

As Dana walked off to talk on her radio, Nikki remained in the same spot and allowed her mind to wander. For years she had dreamed of freedom, more than that, freedom with Helen, but now she was actually allowing herself to see it as more than just a dream. If she could just get out of here, she would have everything she ever wanted.

"Nikki?" Dana's voice interrupted the inmate from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You're in luck, Miss Stewart can see you now. Seems she's quite keen to take a proactive role in prisoners appeals. Come on, I'll take you up"

Nikki grinned and followed the young officer up to the wing governors office. Her heart started to race, as it always did when she went there, at the thought of a few precious moments alone with her lover. As Dana knocked on the door and entered the office, the inmate bit her lip to try and prevent a massive grin from spreading across her face.

"Nikki Wade to see you Ma'am" Dana informed Helen.

"Thanks Dana, show her in" came the soft Scottish lilt.

Nikki stepped in and the officer closed the door behind her. As soon as she saw the woman sat behind the desk, the inmate allowed the grin to spread across her face.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen you look this happy in a long time" Helen chuckled.

"I can assure you that you are always at the route of my happiness"

"Oh really? And how am I connected to your appeal?"

"Well, if my appeal is successful I get to be with you" Nikki pointed out.

"I see" Helen smiled "So, what's the latest news?"

"Here" Nikki handed her the letter that she had received in the mail that afternoon.

As Helen unfolded the letter, the taller women walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around her lover, resting her chin on the Scot's head.

"Nikki, this is fantastic news! Someone's really been pushing this through for you!"

Helen took hold of Nikki's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it tenderly.

"I know right, just think, in a week I could be out of here!" Nikki said excitedly.

"Nikki…" Helen started seriously, releasing her lovers hand.

"I know, I know, don't get my hopes up" Nikki cut in.

Helen sighed and turned her chair so that she was facing the inmate. Nikki sat on her lap and they rested their heads together.

"How do you do that?" Helen asked.

"Do what?"

"Always know what I'm gonna say" Helen replied with a smile.

Nikki laughed and used one finger to tilt the Scot's chin upwards "Maybe because I know you…" she raised an eyebrow suggestively "inside and out"

"Behave" Helen scolded.

"But it's so hard when I'm around you" Nikki pouted.

Helen laughed and kissed her lover's lips. Taking advantage of this, Nikki grabbed the Scot's head and pulled it to her, strengthening the kiss. Her tongue ran along Helen's bottom lip, requesting entry. Always unable to resist Nikki's advances, Helen parted her lips and welcomed her lover's tongue. She moaned softly at the sensation and slipped her hand under Nikki's top, softly caressing her side. After a few moments she broke away from the kiss and rested her head on her lover's chest.

"Nikki…"

"What's wrong babe?"

"I just want you to know that…that no matter what happens next week, I love you and I'm always here" Helen said softly.

Nikki pulled her lover close and kissed the top of her head "I love you too"

The two women sat in silence for a couple of minutes, each of them simply enjoying being close to one another. Although neither of them wanted to give the other false hope, they were both silently dreaming of a time when they would be able to be like this freely without having to worry about who might see them.

Helen was the first to break the silence "I take it your solicitor will be wanting to use me as a character reference?"

"If that's ok with you"

"Of course it is, it's just a shame that I can't tell them exactly how amazing you are"

Nikki laughed "I don't think the Judge will be too impressed by my skills in the bedroom"

"I don't mean that" Helen swatted her lover's arm "I meant just how amazing you are as a person"

"Oh, well in that case, feel free to say as much as you want" Nikki grinned.

"Seriously though Nikki, anything you need, just ask. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure this appeal is successful"

"I appreciate that babe. More than you'll ever know"

"You're worth it sweetheart"

Helen lifted her head and kissed Nikki softly.

A though suddenly popped into Nikki's head "Did you get a chance to look over that stuff I gave you?"

"Yeah I did" Helen replied, noncommittally.

"And?"

"I can't say anything for now. But I promise, you'll be the first to know when any progress is made"

"So you think we'll be able to use it?"

"I hope so" Helen squeezed Nikki's hand reassuringly.

"Right babe, well I should probably go. I have a lot of thinking to do" Nikki said, standing up.

"Ok babe. Just remember, I'm here if you need me"

Nikki leant down and kissed her lover in response. They smiled at each other and no further words were needed before the inmate left the office. She did indeed have a lot of thinking to do. At the time of her conviction, her attitude had played a large part in her heavy sentencing. Three years later, she was a calmer person, and knew that her testimony, along with that of others who knew her, would play a major role in the outcome of her appeal.

Meanwhile, Helen had to try and focus her attention elsewhere. She pulled her newly produced report from her top drawer and looked over it once again. Already she could feel a mix of nerves and excitement taking over her body. She reached over to the phone and called the secretary of the Prison Governor to let him know that she was on her way up to see him.

The time had come.


	15. Chapter 15

Having completed her morning briefing of the on-duty wing staff and dispatched them to their duties, Helen was left face to face with a sullen looking Jim Fenner.

"Is there any particular reason why I haven't been assigned any duties?" he asked wearily.

"I need you to come up to my office" she replied simply.

"Can I ask why?"

"I'll explain everything up there"

Not wanting to answer any further questions, Helen picked up her files and made her way up to her office, fully aware that Fenner was dragging his feet behind her. Upon opening the door, she found that Simon Stubberfield, the Prison Governor, was sat at her desk. The man, who could only be described as round and pompous, was not one of Helen's favourite people. He was a part of the old boys network, and generally viewed Helen's opinions distainfully. Not only was she a woman, but also had fairly progressive views, choosing to concentrate on rehabilitation and helping the women get the most out of their sentences rather than simply locking them away like animals. The two had come to blows on numerous occasions, and any dispute was usually resolved by Simon simply pulling rank and refusing to hear any opinions contrary to his own. A particular point of contention was Jim Fenner. A golfing buddy of Simon's, the Prison Governor refused to believe any negative reports of his behaviour. He was flanked by a representative from the Prison Officers Union and a police officer.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, his question directed more at Simon than any of the other persons in the room.

"Have a seat Jim" Helen instructed.

Jim did as he was told and folded his arms, adopting a particularly defensive stance.

"We're here today in order to clear up some minor accusations Jim, that's all" Simon reassured him.

"Excuse me?" Helen turned to Simon in disbelief "Minor accusations? I should have known you wouldn't take this seriously!"

"That's it Helen, make a scene" Jim rolled his eyes.

"Now, if we could all just please calm down" Simon put his hands on the desk.

"Calm down? I'll calm down when you start seeing this man for what he really is!" Helen exclaimed.

"Now now Helen, don't you think you're being a little rash?" asked Simon.

"Rash? He's been abusing inmates!"

"These are merely allegations, unfounded I'm sure" Simon waved her away.

"Always so confident in him, aren't you? Do you really find it so hard to believe that your precious Jim would put a foot wrong?"

"When the only suggestion that he has stepped out of line comes from convicted criminals Helen, then yes, I have full confidence in Jim"

"And what about my word?" Helen asked angrily.

"Helen…" Simon started.

"Simon, if I could just say something?" Jim interrupted.

"Go ahead Jim"

"Helen, I apologise if your opinion of me has in any way been lessened by these women. I understand how manipulative they can be and don't blame you for falling for it" a fakely sympathetic smile spread across Jim's face.

"I don't think my opinion of you could get any lower, Jim" Helen said witheringly.

"Helen, that's a little uncalled for" Simon scolded her.

"Is it? These are very serious allegations Simon"

"Allegations for which I see no basis" Simon leant back in his chair and folded his arms.

"We've been here before Simon"

"Yes, we have. And every time the allegations against Jim have been unfounded and he has been able to return to duty" Simon glared at Helen.

"They have not been unfounded. You've simply maintained your practise of sweeping things under the carpet without bothering to look into it" Helen pointed out.

"There's been nothing to look into" retorted Simon.

"There has, you just chose to ignore it. But not this time" Helen moved round her desk.

"Helen don't you think we've wasted enough time going over this? These poor people…" Simon indicated the Union rep and the policeman "have better things to be doing?"

"Maybe you should listen to this before you decide who's wasting time?" Helen raised an eyebrow and pulled a cassette recorder from her desk drawer.

"What the hell is this?" Jim spat.

Helen stared at him "Proof, Jim"

She pressed play on the recorder and there was a moment of fuzziness before Jim and Alice's voices filled the room, loud and clear.

_"Oi Fenner!"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want a word with you"_

_"Go on…"_

_"You think you're the big man just coz you hold the keys to this place? You think you can just treat women like shit and get away with it?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about Pieszecki"_

_"Don't turn your back on me Fenner. I know what you get up to. And you're not going to get away with it"_

_"Listen love. I suggest you back off"_

_"Touched a nerve have I?"_

_"Get in here"_

_"What do you think you're doing? This isn't my cell!"_

_"Now listen here, you little bitch….you haven't got a clue what you're talking about, so I suggest you shut your mouth"_

_"I know your game, Fenner. You prey on vulnerable inmates, promise that you'll take care of them, and then you abuse them"_

_"This is all a load of bollocks"_

_"Get your hands off me"_

_"You're just a stupid little girl"_

_"In that case, if I know what's going on, it must be blindingly obvious to everyone else"_

_"You have no idea what you're talking about"_

_"You see, I think you'll find I do. I know all about Bette, and how you attacked her"_

_"That dyke bitch had it coming. She needed someone to put her in her place"_

_"And I suppose you were the one to do it"_

_"Exactly. So you just better watch your back"_

_"Is that a threat Mr Fenner?"_

_"Think of it as a promise Pieszecki"_

_"One of these days you're gonna get what's coming to you"_

_"Love, you don't stand a chance"_

Helen clicked the stop button on the recorder and turned to face her colleagues, waiting for a response. Simon's brow was furrowed, clearly trying to find a way to justify what he had just heard. Jim's eyes were wide, like a rabbit caught in headlights. The Union rep and policemen seemed particularly interested in the recording.

"This is bollocks!" Jim protested.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this…" Simon spoke up.

"Yes, there is" Helen said firmly "This man is abusive, manipulative and deceitful, and should never be allowed near women!"

"Your….recording….proves nothing. Someone's trying to set me up!" Jim looked to Simon for support.

"There must be some kind of mistake. Editing must have taken place. I fail to see any reason to remove Jim from duty" Simon didn't sound totally convinced.

"You are unbelievable!" Helen exclaimed.

"Since when do we go round trying to record officers without their knowledge? And take the word of cons over officers?" Jim glared at Helen.

"Since when do we allow systematic abuse of the women in our care?" Helen fired back.

"Enough!" Simon slammed his hands on the desk "I won't tolerate this!"

"You want more proof Simon? That recording not enough? I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this…" Helen snapped as she marched across her office to open a cupboard to reveal a television.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Jim" Simon reached over to pat him on the arm.

"We'll see…" Helen muttered.

The Scot walked back across the office and picked up the remote off her desk. She perched on the edge of it and clicked play. The camera on the recording clicked on and was at a slight angle from where it had been concealed, but clearly showed Helena sat on her bed. Helen had fastforwarded the recording to a few moments before Fenner's entrance. The people gathered in her office watched in silence as Jim came in and immediately began to make advances towards the inmate. They heard Helena question whether or not being involved with an inmate was breaking the rules, and saw him immediately disregard the issue. The woman was clearly uncomfortable as he pushed his body on top of her. It wasn't long before the scene on the television turned nasty as Helena tried to push Jim off. As the video showed him trying to force himself on her, Helen could see the sweat beads forming on his chunky neck. Inwardly she was smiling. There was no way the bastard could wriggle his way out of this one. The video ended with Jim threatening Helena and leaving her cell. Helen clicked the television off and turned to Simon.

"That enough for you?" she raised an eyebrow.

Simon didn't respond, instead just wringing his hands.

"Surely you're not gonna let her get away with….with this deceitful behaviour? You can't just go around filming people without their knowledge!" Jim protested to the Union rep.

"While I admit this is somewhat….unconventional, she hasn't done anything wrong" the rep replied.

Jim threw his hands up in the air in protest. Helen turned to the police officer.

"What do you make of it?" she asked.

"While this evidence wouldn't stand up in court due to the nature in which it was acquired, these statements from the women could be used" he said, indicating a file that had already been given to him by Helen.

"Simon?" Helen turned to her boss, trying to repress a smile at the sight of him squirming.

"I….I'm not quite sure what to do with this" he admitted.

"There's only one thing you can do. This man cannot continue to work with women"

"I…err…"

"Come on Simon? It's not like you to be lost for words" Helen folded her arms.

"I'm sorry Jim. It would seem that I have no choice" Simon glared at Helen "but to suspend you from duty until the outcome of an enquiry"

"Suspend? This evidence is indisputable. There is no way you should even be considering the possibility of Jim coming back to work here" Helen was astonished at the mere suggestion.

"Right. Umm…" Simon looked to the Union rep for help.

"I would take these recordings as grounds for dismissal and possible criminal proceedings"

"Woah, who the hell are you to make that judgement?" Jim jumped up angrily.

"Nice temper you've got there Jim. The same one you take out on the women?"

"Shut it!" Jim snapped at her.

"Jim, I'm really sorry" Simon held out his arms as a sign of how out of control he felt.

"Simon…." Jim was on the verge of begging.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to dismiss you"

"This is a load of shit!" Jim exploded, punching the desk in anger.

"Mr Fenner, if you'd like to come with me, I have a few questions for you" the police officer said.

"I have nothing to say to you" Jim snarled.

"You don't have any choice in the matter" he said firmly.

The police officer led Jim out of the office, and the Union rep followed. Simon stood up and turned to Helen.

"I hope you're happy?" he said to her.

"I am actually. The women's safety is my concern, and by removing Jim I believe that they will be safer"

"Well, we shall see" Simon said, sounding unconvinced.

"Good day Simon" Helen smiled at him, steering him out of the office.

Once she was alone, Helen punched the air in excitement. She took a while to compose herself before heading down to the wing. Upon arriving, she made a beeline for Nikki's cell, ignoring the wolfwhistles that she had grown accustomed to. When she reached the cell, she found Nikki and Alice joking around.

"Nikki, can I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure" Nikki said, looking at Alice.

"Don't worry, I'll make myself scarce" Alice smirked and left the cell.

Helen closed the door behind her and couldn't hide the grin on her face.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Nikki asked with a chuckle.

"We won sweetheart" Helen replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Nikki frowned in confusion.

"We won. Fenner's gone" Helen took hold of Nikki's hands.

"Gone?"

"Yep" Helen grinned.

"How? What?" Nikki asked excitedly.

"We had a meeting with Simon, the police and the Union rep this morning. I played them the recordings"

"And?"

"He's been dismissed, with the possibility of police proceedings"

Nikki's eyes grew wide "Oh my god!"

"Sweetheart I'm so proud of you" Helen rubbed her thumb over the back of Nikki's hand.

"Of me?"

"It was your plan and you got the recordings. Without that Fenner would still be here"

"But you pulled it off babe. You were the one who had to fight the establishment"

"I guess we make a good team" Helen smiled.

"We do, don't we?" Nikki grinned.

Helen leant in and kissed Nikki gently. They smiled into each others mouths and pulled back to stare into one anothers eyes.

"Babe, what are you gonna tell the women?"

"What do you think?" Helen asked.

"I think you should tell them he's been dismissed. Maybe leave out some of the details. But they deserve some honesty"

"That sounds about right. Glad we're on the same wavelength" Helen winked.

They kissed tenderly, and Nikki ran her tongue along Helen's top lip. The Scot moaned softly and opened her mouth to welcome her lovers tongue. The kiss deepened and they wrapped their arms around each other. When their mouths seperated both women had to struggle to catch their breath.

"I love you" Nikki whispered.

"I love you too"

They stayed in each others arms for a moment before Helen moved towards the door.

"I think this is gonna be the most popular announcement you've ever made here" Nikki said with a grin.

"You reckon?"

"Definitely"

Helen smiled and walked out of the cell. Walking down the stairs, she made her way to the main entrance of the hallway and turned to face the wing.

"Ladies!" she called "Can I have your attention please?"

Some of the women started to gather in the hall, but many of them paid no attention.

"Come on guys! Listen up!" Officer McAllister yelled.

The officers rounded up the women until they were all gathered within hearing distance of Helen.

"Right, I have some news for you all. I feel that it is right to inform both officers and inmates of this development at the same time"

The noise amongst the women started to pick up again as they tried to work out what was going on. It wasn't often that they were kept in the loop, and none of them could recall a time when they had been treated on the same level as the officers.

"I am here to inform you that Principal Officer Fenner has been dismissed from his duties here at Larkhall. I'm telling you this because I believe you have a right to know, and because I don't want a load of rumours going round the wing"

There was a flurry of activity as everyone reacted to the news. A cheer went up from the majority of the inmates who began celebrating. They didn't care about any details, all they cared about was the fact that their most hated jailer was gone. Even most of the officers were having to repress their pleasure at Fenner's departure. However, not everyone was overjoyed at the news.

"What? What the fuck are you on about?" Shell Dockley yelled from her position up on a balcony.

"This is ludicrous. Jim's the best officer in this place!" Officer Hollamby exclaimed.

There a few cries of 'Why?' and 'How?' from amongst the inmates, and Helen decided that she could inform them of elements of the circumstances in which Jim was dismissed.

"If you'd listen to me for one more moment please!" she called, causing the wing to fall silent once again "Officer Fenner has been dismissed following an investigation into the improper treatment of inmates. I want you all to know that I put your safety at the forefront of my agenda and will continue to do so"

Helen was met by a round of applause and a few cheers from the women. Even Nikki couldn't have anticipated how popular the announcement would be. The Wing Governor smiled to herself as she made her way back to her office. Things were on the up.


	16. Chapter 16

Once the gathering of women had dispersed following Helen's announcement, Tina made her way to Bette's cell where she had seen the brunette head. Even though the door was ajar when she reached the cell, she still knocked to alert the inmate to her presence. The brunette spun round and her eyes sparkled when she saw who was at the door.

"Hey you" she smiled.

"Hey yourself. You must be pretty pleased right now" Tina said, returning the smile.

"I'm over the moon. I can't believe that bastard's actually gone"

"Me neither. I wonder how they caught him?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet Nikki had something to do with it"

"You reckon?" Tina asked.

Bette nodded.

"So, how are you doing anyway?" Tina asked, folding her arms to resist the temptation to reach out to touch the other woman.

"All the better for seeing you" Bette winked.

"Such a charmer Miss Porter"

"Only with you"

"I should hope so too. Anyway, I actually came to see you because I have a proposition for you…"

"Oh yeah? I'm listening…" Bette raised an eyebrow.

"I have the key for the library which is gonna be empty for an hour or so. You fancy another counselling session with your personal officer?"

A grin spread across Bette's face "Let's go"

Tina chuckled and the two women immediately left the cell, trying to hide the smile's on their faces. They made their way to the library and Tina quickly locked the door behind them. As soon as she turned back around Bette grabbed her and their lips met in a hungry kiss. Their tongues were immediately battling for dominance and both women let out an audible groan. It was Tina who gave in first and had to break the kiss to catch her breath.

"God I want you" Bette growled, causing Tina's heartrate to increase further.

"Bette…." Tina panted.

"We haven't got long baby, I need to touch you"

Tina groaned "I need you"

Bette needed no further encouragement and leant down to kiss her lover once more. Their bodies pressed together and their tongues intertwined as she slid her hands under the blondes shirt. She ran her hands up Tina's toned stomach and round to her back to unfasten her bra. Once her breasts were freed, she slid her hands round again and cupped them firmly. Tina moaned into the brunette's mouth and pushed into Bette, backing her towards the table. The blondes hands moved to Bette's waist and she yanked her top up, breaking the kiss to lift it over her head and toss it to the floor.

Bette chuckled "Someone's in a hurry"

"Yes" Tina growled "I need your skin"

The blonde stepped in to press against her lovers body and moved her mouth to her neck. Bette's hands remained on her breasts and she began to stroke her nipples, eliciting a moan from Tina. The brunette tilted her head back and gasped as she felt her lovers wet mouth begin to suck on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"T…" she gasped.

Tina smiled at the reaction she was provoking, and proceeding to lick a trail up and down the length of Bette's neck while sliding her hands down into her trousers to grab her ass. The brunette couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to feel how wet her lover was.

"I need to feel you T" she begged.

"I'm all yours babe" came the husky reply.

Bette groaned. After tugging on the blondes nipples one last time she ran her hands down her stomach, feeling the muscles tense under her touch. She quickly unbuckled the prison issue belt, unfastened the button and slid her hand down to her lovers core.

"God you're so wet" she breathed in amazement.

"It's all you babe"

Tina gripped Bette's ass tighter as she felt her sliding a finger between her folds. The brunette traced the length of her lovers centre with a single finger, moaning softly at the wetness she found. She circled her entrance, teasing.

"Bette, please…" Tina begged.

With her free hand, the brunette reached to cup Tina's cheek. She kissed her deeply at the exact moment that she slid her finger inside her. The blonde groaned into her mouth as their tongues began to curl round one another, matching the strokes of Bette's finger. Tina gripped her ass firmly, overwhelmed by the sensations she was experiencing. The brunette added another finger and slid her free hand to Tina's lower back to steady her. She increased the pace with which she was thrusting in and out of her lover and was rewarded with a low moan.

"Shit….babe…."

Tina could feel the orgasm building inside of her and moved her hands to grip Bette's shoulders. As the waves of pleasure took over her body she leant her head into her lovers chest and let out a silent scream.

"That's it baby, let it go" Bette whispered.

As Tina felt her body gradually returning to normal, she looked up and met the brunette's gaze. She smiled at her shyly.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Yeah?" Bette raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Tina confirmed.

Suddenly their moment was broken by the sound of a key being pushed into the lock. Tina's eyes grew wide and she quickly shoved Bette round the corner behind the bookshelf. They stared at each other with fear in their eyes as the door was pushed open. There was a slight gap between a couple of the books and they peered through it, afraid of what they might see on the other side.

However the last thing that they were expecting to see was Helen and Nikki. The couple stood with their mouths hung open as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"I wanted to say thank you properly for today" Nikki said with a smile.

Helen arched her eyebrow and moved closer to the inmate, resting her hands on her hips "Oh really?"

"Yep" Nikki grinned.

The inmate leant in and placed a lingering kiss on her lovers lips. Maintaining eye contact, she moved her hands to the Scot's shoulders and slid her jacket to the floor. They moved backwards towards the table and Helen stumbled for a second, her foot catching on the clothing on the floor. She looked down to free her heel and furrowed her brow at the sight of the extra top lying on the floor.

"What the…?"

"What?" Nikki asked.

Helen bent down and picked up the top, and both women looked at it in confusion. It was a moment before Nikki realised that she recognised the item.

She turned round to face the room before calling out "Bette?"


	17. Chapter 17

Bette held her breath and closed her eyes, almost in a childlike manner. Silently she prayed for some kind of miraculous intervention in which Helen and Nikki would just disappear from the room. But realistically she knew that in these few moments, everything that she had come to rely on to get her through her time in prison would change for good.

"Bette?" Nikki called again.

Tina looked at her lover, fear plastered across her face.

"I love you" Bette mouthed.

The brunette inmate folded her arms across her chest in an attempt to conceal her bra-clad torso and stepped out from behind the bookshelf. She was met by a questioning stare and an extremely embarassed looking Helen.

"Bette, why is your top on the floor?" Nikki asked.

"Erm….I got hot?" Bette replied desperately.

"Uh huh…and I had sex with a man last night"

Helen wasn't sure how much Bette had seen or heard, so deciding to act as though she hadn't been doing anything untoward. Pulling herself together, she moved round the corner and was taken aback to find a member of her staff standing there.

"Tina?" she asked, shocked.

"Umm…Ma'am…." Tina stammered.

The two women stared at each other, neither one sure of what to say next. They both knew that they had been caught in a compromising position, but that was of no reassurance to Tina who was fearful of what action her superior might take.

Meanwhile, Nikki could only see the humour in the situation and had to stifle a laugh as Bette got stuck in her top while hurriedly trying to pull it back on.

"Want a hand?" Nikki asked jokingly.

"I'm fine" Bette huffed as she finally managed to pull the top down and straighten her clothes out.

The inmates eyeballed each other, both silently impressed that the other had managed to engage in some kind of relationship with an officer. Seeing the cheeky grin on Nikki's face, Bette raised an eyebrow and was forced to crack a slight smile. In some ways these two had far less to lose, as they weren't in positions of responsibility and couldn't be placed in any worse a situation than they were already in. However, in another way they both stood to lose something far worse. The women they loved.

It was the women that they loved who had the power to resolve this situation, for the inmates were basically powerless. And these two women still hadn't spoken another word. The look in both of their eyes could only be described as sadness, each woman facing losing what to them was everything. Their careers and their lovers.

After another minute's silence it was Helen who finally spoke "I think maybe you and me should have a discussion in my office"

"Ummm…sure" Tina bit her lip.

The two women walked back around the corner to face their lovers.

"We'll escort you two back to the wing" Helen said without a hint of emotion.

The two inmates tried to make eye contact with their lovers but neither was successful. Instead they soon found themselves back on the wing, watching the two officers disappear back up into the Wing Governor's office. They made their way back towards the cells, neither of them hungry for lunch.

"So….you coming into my cell?" Nikki asked.

"I guess so"

They entered the cell and both sat down on the bed. After a moments pause, both women burst into fits of laughter.

"What the fuck?!" Nikki exclaimed.

Bette turned to look at her "So Shane was right"

"About what?"

"When I first got here she mentioned rumours, about you two"

"That girl's too wise for her own good" Nikki commented.

Bette laughed "Yeah, she is"

"So….you and Miss Kennard, huh?"

"Yeah" Bette replied with a smile.

"I mean, I know I always wind you up about it, but I never realised there was actually something going on. Is it….serious?"

Bette smiled shyly before looking down at her lap "Yeah, it is. I….I think I'm in love with her Nik"

"Wow" Nikki grinned "So there is a soft inside to go with your hard exterior"

"When it comes to Tina, yeah. But don't you go telling people that" Bette warned jokingly.

"Your secrets safe with me"

Nikki's words hung between the two women for a moment, each of them aware of their extra significance.

"How about you and Miss Stewart?" Bette asked.

Just the mention of her name brought a smile to Nikki's face "What about it?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We always have been I guess. I've been in love with her for what seems like forever"

"So you've been together for a while then?"

"Kind of. It took a long time to wear her down" Nikki joked.

A silence took over again as both women became lost in thoughts of their lovers and the conversation that would be ensuing upstairs. They were both painfully aware that this could be their last happy moment in the prison, as things could have changed majorly by the next time they saw Helen and Tina.

"What do you they'll say to each other?" Bette asked hesitantly.

Nikki sighed "I really don't know. But I do know how much Helen's job means to her. And she'll be scared, especially after we just got rid of Fenner"

"But you mean a lot to her too, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of that. I'm just not sure if she'll want to take the risk anymore"

"And what do you think she'll…do….to Tina?"

Nikki paused to consider it "I'd be mad if she took any action against her. There's nothing worse than a hypocrite with power"

Bette had to smile at that last comment "Well, I sure hope they come to some kind of understanding. For all our sakes"

"Me too love, me too"

Meanwhile, Helen and Tina were once again in silence, this time sat facing each other on either side of Helen's desk. Neither of them seemed to be able to find the right way to initiate the conversation.

"Ma'am" Tina bit her lip "we're both in the same situation here, aren't we?"

Helen cleared her throat "It would probably be more appropriate if you called me Helen for this conversation. It's not exactly in the most professional of capacities is it?"

"I guess not. So Helen….what do we do?"

"I….I'm not sure. I know what the rules say I should do. But I hardly think that would be appropriate considering my own situation"

"I….thank you" Tina stuttered.

"I know I can speak for myself, and I hope for you too, when I say that this situation is nothing like the abuse of power that people such as Jim Fenner engage in"

"Oh god no" Tina replied hurriedly "It's nothing like that at all"

"Tina, I have to ask you something though. Please tell me that you didn't persue Bette"

Tina looked down and started to play with her fingers "No, not at all. She initiated it, made it clear how she felt. I tried to fight it, really I did. But I…I can't fight the way I feel about her" she admitted, looking back up at Helen.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand completely"

"You know, I never would have thought you were gay"

Helen laughed "I wasn't"

Tina wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Nikki is the first….woman…I've ever been with"

"Wow. What you have must be pretty incredible for you to not only risk your job but to fundamentally change your lifestyle" Tina mused.

"Yeah, I suppose it is" Helen smiled shyly.

"Miss….Helen….is there any way we can just….pretend this never happened?" Tina asked hopefully.

"I don't think so" Helen said quietly, lowering her head.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't think either of us will ever actually be able to do that. And I'm pretty damn sure Nikki and Bette won't either. While in no way am I condoning your relationship with Bette, I….well, you know it would actually be pretty good to have someone to talk to about Nikki sometimes" she looked up and made eye contact with Tina.

Tina nodded slowly "Ok…so as long as neither of us know when it's actually happening, neither of us are aware of any rules being broken. And I take it any conversations about our relationships are strictly on a friendship basis"

"Exactly. You know, I've always been so terrified of someone finding out about me and Nikki, about what it would do to us. But now….I don't know, I guess I feel a little relieved. Coz sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode with such a big secret. And when she pisses me off….my god…"

Tina laughed "Women can be a complete pain in the ass sometimes"

"You're telling me! And I think we managed to get two particularly high maintenance ones"

"I'll second that. So….have you thought about what happens after Nikki's appeal?"

"I try not to. You know, in case it doesn't go her way. Either way I guess we'll just deal with it together. But of course I can't help but dream about it sometimes. I guess I just haven't let myself think about the practicalities yet"

"I wish Bette had a chance of getting out of here"

"Has she considered an appeal?"

Tina shrugged "She won't really talk much about her case. Other than the fact that she didn't do it"

"Then there must be grounds for an appeal"

"If there are she won't tell me them"

"Maybe you should look into it. This is off the record, my advice as a friend of course"

"Of course" Tina smiled "I don't know, maybe I will"

"You think we should go talk to our girlfriends?"

Tina laughed.

"What?"

"Hearing you say that, I think it's gonna take some getting used to"

Helen rolled her eyes "Come on"

The two women made their way to the wing. Neither was surprised to find their lover absent from lunch. Stopping by Bette's cell first, they found it empty and so both headed to Nikki's room. They walked in, maintaining serious demeanours.

"Bette, can I please speak with you?" asked Tina.

"Ok" Bette replied hesitantly.

The brunette got up and turned back to Nikki before she left.

"I'll see you in a bit Nik"

"Yeah, see ya Bette"

"Bye Tina" Helen said as the blonde exited the cell.

"Bye Helen"

Bette and Tina walked the short distance to Bette's cell in silence.

"So you're calling her Helen now?"


	18. Chapter 18

Both Tina and Helen had explained to their respective partners the conversation that they had had in Helen's office. The inmates were pleasantly surprised that the Wing Governor had been so understanding.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Helen asked nervously.

"Yeah babe, I think you did" Nikki smiled at her.

"Nikki I…."

Nikki stepped in and ran her hand up and down her lovers arm "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared" Helen admitted.

"You're not thinking of bailing on me are you?" Nikki asked the fear evident in her eyes.

Helen smiled and pulled the taller woman into an embrace. She nuzzled her head into Nikki's neck and placed a gentle kiss on her throat.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. We've come too far for that" she said softly.

Nikki let out a breath that she hadn't realised that she'd been holding and whispered into her lovers ear "I love you"

They stood there holding each other for a minute, each of them breathing in the others scent. Although they weren't aware of it both of them were thinking the same thing. They were dreaming of a time when they'd be free to hold each other for hours without having to worry about someone catching them.

"Are you set for Friday?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, I think so. My solicitor seems fairly confident, and I'm hoping your testimony will be enough to persuade the Judge that I'm not a threat to society"

"Is Trish still ok to testify?"

"Yeah, she's been really good"

"Im glad shes still willing to be there for you" Helen smiled up at her lover.

Trish was Nikki's ex-girlfriend on the outside. One night three years ago Nikki had walked into the back office of the club that they owned jointly to find her being attacked. There was a man trying to rape her, and Nikki had seen red. In the struggle that had ensued, Trish had escaped from him and a bottle had been smashed. The anger that had taken hold of Nikki had been the only thing that had guided her in that moment. She'd picked up the broken bottle from the floor and stuck it in his neck as he lunged for her. The man had died. It was only afterwards that she had found out that the man had been an off duty policeman. When she had been interviewed that night the anger had still been outwardly present in Nikki. Her statement to the police hadn't helped her at all, and the Judge in her case had been particularly hard on her. But now she hoped to overturn that decision.

Meanwhile, Bette and Tina were sat on the bed in Bette's cell. Their fingers were intertwined and Tina's head was rested on Bette's shoulder.

"I can't believe what happened today" Tina thought out loud.

"I know, how crazy was that?" Bette laughed lightly.

"Bette" Tina lifted her head to look in her eyes "You do realise how serious today was, don't you?"

"T it's ok, everythings fine. You told me yourself that Miss Stewart's not going to do anything" Bette reassured her.

"Thank God. But Bette, this needs to be a wake up call. I mean, what if that had been someone else who had walked in? Can you imagine what would have happened?"

"But it didn't. We're safe babe"

"Bette!" Tina hissed "We've had a lucky escape. We can't carry on like we have been"

"What are you saying?" Bette let go of Tina's hands.

"I just….I think we need to be more careful. And not go putting ourselves in situations where we could get caught" Tina looked down at her empty hands.

"Is this your way of trying to break things off with me?"

"No, Bette you're not understanding what I'm saying…"

"Well maybe you should try explaining yourself a little better. Coz Tina, I only just got you and I'm not ready to walk away"

"I'm not asking you to"

"Well what are you asking?" Bette persisted.

"I don't know. I just think we need to not put ourselves in positions where we could be caught. Especially not while the heat is on because of Fenner"

"So you're saying that we can't be alone together?" Bette raised her voice.

"Keep your voice down please!" Tina pleaded. "And I'm not saying that. Not exactly. I just don't think we should be disappearing off the wing together. People might get suspicious"

"Tina, you have no idea what it's like to be stuck in here. The thought of spending time with you is all that gets me through. I can't give you up, I'll go crazy" Bette sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

The blonde turned slightly and reached a hand out to stroke Bette's cheek.

"I can't give you up either babe. And that's why I'm doing this. Because I can't risk losing my job. I'd rather have a few precious moments with you here than be taken away from you"

"T….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. I just….I care about you so much"

"I know babe" Tina said softly.

"Please don't leave me here" Bette begged, the tears welling in her eyes.

Tina's heart was overwhelmed by the sight of her lover so emotional. Bette usually appeared so tough, and it meant the world to the blonde that she was willing to show her this well hidden side of her. In that moment she knew that she was staring right into the brunettes soul, and it made her want to show Bette everything. She pulled the brunette into her arms, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. My heart wouldn't let me" she soothed.

"I…T…." Bette knew what she wanted to say, but wasn't sure if it was just the emotion of the situation that was getting to her.

Tina pulled back slightly and lifted Bette's chin so that they were looking at one another. As their eyes locked, the blonde found the reassurance that she needed.

"Bette….I think I'm falling in love with you"

The blondes words were all it took to send Bette over the edge. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she buried her head in Tina's neck.

"Hey.." Tina soothed "why are you crying?"

"Because…" Bette wavered "because I had no idea you felt the same way"

Tina chuckled softly "Isn't it obvious? Look at me"

Bette lifted her head and her gaze once again met Tina's. The brunette smiled shyly.

"Can you see it?" Tina asked quietly.

Bette could only nod her head. She had never felt so exposed, so open, as she did when Tina was staring into her eyes. And yet she still felt completely safe. The blondes eyes told her everything that she needed to know. With her gaze still fixed on Tina's, the brunette lifted her finger to slowly trace the contours of her face. She brushed her finger over the blondes eyebrows, then ran it down her cheek to her mouth. Slowly she took in the softness of Tina's lips, letting her finger linger. The blonde parted her lips slightly, finding herself unexpectedly aroused by her lovers simple touch. The brunette let her finger slide into Tina's mouth, and the blonde willingly began to suck it. Bette swallowed hard at the sensation as she leant her head in towards the blondes. At the last moment she removed her finger and pressed her lips to the ones that she had touched so lovingly.

"I love you" Bette breathed against her lovers mouth.

Tina moaned softly and grabbed the back of the brunette's head, crashing their lips together hungrily. It was Bette who slowed it down before pulling her head back slightly.

"Please, let me show you how much"

Tina opened her eyes and slowly shook her head "I can't"


	19. Chapter 19

Bette's brow furrowed in confusion. Her eyes scanned Tina's face, desperately seeking a reason as to why she wouldn't allow her to express her feelings in that way.

"Is it that you're scared of getting caught?" the brunette asked fearfully.

"I am worried about that, yes, but that's not the reason"

"Well then, what is it?" Bette asked.

The blonde reached around to hold Bette's neck and moved her mouth against her ear.

Tina whispered huskily "I can't let you make love to me again when all I want right now is to fuck your brains out"

"Oh God" Bette groaned, feeling the control slip away from her body.

"There's two conditions on this" Tina continued her throaty whisper.

"What?"

"I need you to stay very quiet" the blonde ordered, and Bette nodded her head "and I need you to look at me the whole time"

Bette groaned softly. Tina's words alone were enough to almost send her over the edge. She could feel herself growing instantly wet, and knew that she was on the verge of exploding.

"You think you can do that?" the blonde asked.

"Uh huh" Bette was already beyond words.

As if to seal the deal, Tina leant and planted a lingering kiss on the brunettes lips. She pulled back and immediately made eye contact with her lover. They both had dilated pupils, the want and desire inside them clearly on display. The blonde reached out and slowly trailed a finger down Bette's front. She then ran her hand back up her body and moved it to her breast. Squeezing gently, she felt the hardened nipple straining against the fabric.

"Are you hard for me baby?" the blonde murmured.

All Bette could do was nod.

"And how about here?" whispered Tina, her other hand reaching down to cup the brunettes crotch "Is your clit hard for me too?"

Bette's lips parted and she moaned softly. It was the first time that she had heard Tina talk like this, and it was the most erotic thing she had ever heard.

"Spread your legs for me babe" the blonde ordered.

Any ounce of control that Bette had left was gone. She was completely at Tina's mercy, her arousal had grown so much that she no longer had the power to refuse the blonde anything. She turned her body so that both her legs were on the bed and spread them as wide as she could. Tina smiled at the effect she was having on her lover and moved so that she was seated facing Bette, with her legs bent over hers.

"Remember, eyes on me" Tina whispered.

Bette bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she felt the blonde flatten her hand against her chest. She ran it firmly downwards, feeling the brunettes stomach muscles contract under the pressure. Her other hand joined in as she reached the waistband of Bette's trousers, and she unzipped them fully.

"Are you ready for me babe?" the blonde asked.

"Uh huh"

Tina slid on hand down under Bette's underwear and was unable to suppress a grin when she found how wet she was.

"Wow, you sure are" she said with a smile.

Bette bit down on her lip harder to stop herself from moaning, and fought the urge to close her eyes as the blondes fingers slid between her soaking folds.

"You feel so good" Tina breathed.

The brunettes forehead creased in utter want, her eyes trying to communicate with Tina how much she needed her. This was more than just lust, more than just sexual desire, this was raw need. The blonde understood, and moved her finger to stroke her lovers clit. As she had expected, it was rock hard for her and she pressed firmly against it, causing Bette to gasp.

"Please…" the brunette begged in a whisper.

"Please what?" Tina asked with a cheeky grin.

"I want you" Bette breathed.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Please…" the brunette repeated.

"I need to hear you say it babe"

"I need you to fuck me"

Tina groaned softly, knowing for the first time that Bette was completely in her control. Now was not a time for teasing. She slid two fingers downwards and curled them up into her lover. She immediately felt Bette's muscles tighten to hold her fingers in place. Her other hand moved upwards to cup the brunettes cheek, holding her face in place so that their eyes remained fixed on one another.

With her eyes focused on the pleasure spreading across Bette's face, Tina slowly withdrew her fingers, knowing by the look in the brunettes eyes that she was caressing every single sensitive nerve ending. Then, just as slowly, she slid them back in again, causing Bette's mouth to hang open in a desperate attempt to gasp for air. She repeated this several times, knowing full well that it was driving her lover crazy.

"Faster….please…." Bette stammered.

"You mean like this?"

Tina smiled wickedly as she increased the pace with which she was thrusting, but keeping the motion gentle.

"More" Bette pleaded.

"Oh…." Tina pretended not to understand.

"Tina will you just fuck me hard!" Bette growled.

That was all Tina needed. She began to pump her fingers in and out of her lover, the motion made easy by Bette's highly lubricated state. The brunette leant back on her lower arms so that she could thrust her hips to meet Tina's fingers. Her eyelids fell shut as she lost herself in the intense pleasure that she was feeling.

"Look at me!" Tina ordered.

She forced her eyes open and stared deep into the blondes eyes. Their gazes burned one another as neither one broke the eye contact. The intensity of Tina's eyes combined with the actions that her fingers were carrying out were almost too much for Bette. There is nothing quite so intensely emotional as staring into the eyes of someone you love as they bring you pleasure.

"Babe!" Bette groaned.

Her hips began to thrust frantically as she gripped hold of the blondes ankle for some kind of support. Knowing it would intensify the moment even further, she forced herself to keep her eyes open and focused on Tina as the orgasm took over her body. Her breath caught in her chest as her body began to shake.

"That's it baby, come for me" Tina whispered.

Bette felt as though she was going to stop breathing as the orgasm crashed through her body and caused her to fling herself into Tina's open arms. She lay there, exhausted, for several minutes as the blonde rubbed her back soothingly.

After she finally regained some control of her body she managed to lift her head and look once again into Tina's eyes.

"Wow" she said softly.

The blonde smiled "I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"I….I don't even know what to say"

"That's got to be a first"

"Hey!" Bette swatted her arm playfully.

"Bette…." Tina's expression turned serious for a moment "I love you too"

"Are we going to be ok?" Bette asked quietly.

"Yes" Tina replied firmly "we are. We have to be"

Bette smiled and kissed the blonde lightly.

"Babe, I hate to have to say this but…." Tina started.

"I know, you have to go. We don't want anyone getting suspicious" Bette cut in.

"I'm sorry sweetheart"

"It's not your fault" Bette rubbed the blondes arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow though yeah?"

"You bet you will"

They both smiled. As Tina stood up she kissed the brunette lovingly, and could feel eyes boring into her back as she walked to the door. She turned back to meet Bette's gaze.

"I love you Bette"

"I love you too T"

After she had watched her lover leave the cell, Bette lay back on the bed. The emotional rollercoaster that she had been through that day had taken its toll on her, and she was exhausted. And besides, if she let herself fall asleep, she could be with Tina once again in her dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

Friday had arrived, and Nikki took her time dressing herself in her cell. She checked her make up one final time in the mirror as she tried to distract herself from the churning feeling in her stomach. There was only one person who could relieve her stress, and she wouldn't see Helen now until she took her place on the witness stand. A knock on the door brought temporary relief from her worries, and the inmate was pleased to see Dana entering her cell.

"You ready Nikki?"

"Yes Miss, as ready as I'll ever be"

"Right, well we're an Officer down at the moment what with Mr Fenner leaving, so I'm afraid it's only me escorting you today"

Nikki smiled "I can think of far worse people"

Dana rolled her eyes "Now, as it's just me, I need you to be on your best behaviour. No funny business, ok?"

"Don't worry" Nikki reassured her "Causing trouble would kind of work against my appeal, don't you think?"

"Well I'm glad we have an understanding. Is all your stuff packed?"

Nikki turned to look at the plastic bag on her bed. It contained the entire contents of her cell from the past three years, and appeared upsettingly small. To see the whole of her life fitting in one bag hit Nikki hard, and she had to pause for a moment to gather herself before she was ready to follow Dana out of the cell.

The women of G Wing began to cheer as Nikki made her way towards the exit. She was stopped by many women wanting to shake her hand or wish her good luck. With a few exceptions, Nikki was well liked by inmates and officers alike, and almost everyone was hopeful that her appeal would succeed.

Alice was the first to offer a personal goodbye "You go get 'em girl!"

Nikki chuckled "Cheers Al"

"Nikki!"

The inmate spun round just in time to prevent being knocked to the floor by the two Julies who threw their arms around her. They squeezed her so tightly that she felt as though all the air had gone from her lungs, but she still had to laugh at their display of affection.

"Now don't you dare be showing your face here again, you hear me Nikki!" Julie S ordered.

"Not unless it's on the other side of the visiting table!" Julie J added.

"Got it Julies" Nikki replied with a laugh.

Bette waited for the Julies to give their final instructions before meeting Nikki's gaze. She smiled and the two women moved together to embrace one another.

"Good luck Nik, and thank you for everything" Bette said softly.

"I'll be seeing you mate. It's my birthday coming up and you and Tina are top of my guest list" Nikki whispered back.

Bette laughed softly "A girl can dream huh?"

Nikki stepped back and clasped Bette's hand "You'll be there"

Unspoken words were exchanged between the two women before Officer Fairbanks nudged Nikki in the direction of the wing gate. There were just two more good byes to be said.

"Nikki…"

The inmate smiled as one of her preferred officers approached her.

"Miss Kennard" she grinned "I hope next time I see you it'll be on a more level playing field"

Tina rolled her eyes, and Nikki winked at her.

The officer reached out her hand to shake Nikki's "Best of luck Nikki"

"Thank you"

There was one final face waiting for her by the wing exit. For a women who normally appeared so confident and self-assured, Nikki could see a trace of fear in the young women's eyes.

"Hey Shane" she said softly.

"Hey Nik" Shane bit her lip "I just wanted to wish you all the best"

"Come here" Nikki pulled her into a hug "You take care of yourself kiddo"

"I will. But please don't forget about me!"

Nikki laughed softly "Of course I won't. And who knows, I could be back here before the day's over!"

"Don't you dare be walking back in here! Or I'll be forced to kick your arse"

Both women laughed.

"Let's hope you don't get the chance eh?" Nikki grinned.

The two women embraced again and held each other for several moments, neither one wanting to get overly emotional infront the entire wing, but both wanting to convey their gratitude for the others support throughout their time in Larkhall.

"Come on Nikki, it's time to go" Dana encouraged her along.

Nikki took one final look at the place that had been her home for the last three years, and silently prayed that she would never have to come back. To know that she was so close to freedom, and then be returned to Larkhall, would almost be too much to bear. But she had to think positively, and tried to calm herself with thoughts of the future. As she walked out of the gate to a chorus of cheers, she focused her eyes forwards and walked confidently towards the waiting car.

In the Appeal Court Nikki's case had broken for lunch. She sat in a holding cell, accompanied as she had been all day by Dana, and joined by her solicitor, Claire. The court had provided her with food, but all Nikki could do was push it around her plate. Nerves were getting the better of her, and the confidence she had displayed when leaving Larkhall that morning was long gone.

"Miss Fairbanks, do you mind if I have a word alone with Nikki?" Claire asked.

"No problem, I'll be right outside"

Dana got up and left the room. Claire sat down and waited for Nikki to look her in the eye. She didn't speak until she knew that she had Nikki's full attention.

"I'm not gonna get out am I?" Nikki said eventually.

"Try and keep positive Nikki. We've still got Helen to testify as to your character, and Sally-Ann, the former colleague of the man you killed. We can still do this"

"I wish I could say I shared your optimism"

"Nikki, listen to me" Claire placed her hand on Nikki's arm "Nothing has happened today that we didn't expect. The CPS were always going to try and rip you to pieces over your statement from that night. But you didn't play into their hands, you stayed calm, which is the best we could have hoped for. And as for the old boys network, well of course they were always going to put up a fight. None of them want to admit the real character of one of their own"

"So you really think I still stand a chance?" Nikki asked incredulously.

"Do you really think I'd still be representing you if I didn't?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, don't answer that" Claire said "but seriously Nikki, the whole thing always hinged on this afternoon anyway. So long as both of our star witnesses hold themselves together, I think we stand a very good chance of winning this"

"I can only hope that you're right"

"Have I been wrong yet?"

"I guess not" Nikki managed a half smile for the first time since they had entered the court house.

"You just need to keep your hopes up Nikki. I can't promise anything, but I do genuinely believe that you stand a chance. And you need to show that Judge that you believe in your case without coming across as arrogant"

"And do you think I'm arrogant?"

"Not at all. I think you made things a hell of a lot more difficult for yourself with that first statement you made to the police. But I also know that you don't deserve to be locked up for murder. And that's why I'm here today, to make sure that everyone else sees that too"

There was a knock on the door and Dana re-entered the room.

"Courts about to reconvene. Are you good to go?" she asked.

"Yep, let's do it" Nikki stood up with a new found enthusiasm.

They re-entered the courtroom and it seemed that the Judge was eager to proceed quickly. Within minutes, Claire was being asked to call her first witness.

"Your honour, I would like to call Miss Helen Stewart, Wing Governor at Larkhall Prison, the facility at which my client has been detained for the past three years"

"Very well" the Judge nodded, indicating that they should proceed.

As Helen entered the courtroom she was well aware that everyone's eyes were on her. She felt an immense pressure knowing the importance of her testimony. But the only eyes in the room that she could see were Nikki's. And she knew immediately by the look on her lovers face that the morning hadn't gone well for her. Without revealing anything to the rest of the room, she used her eyes to try and reassure Nikki. They held each others gaze for a moment before Helen made her way to the stand. She was sworn in, and confirmed her details for the court before Claire began her questioning.

"Miss Stewart, thank you for taking the time to come here today. I understand you have a busy schedule, and we are very grateful that you can be here" Claire started.

"It's no problem" Helen had to resist the urge to look at Nikki.

"How long have you known Miss Wade?"

"Around three years. Ever since she was first put in my charge at Larkhall"

"And what was your first impression of her?"

"She wasn't what I expected. Because of the nature of her conviction, Nikki's case was a high profile one. The press painted an extremely negative picture of her. So when I actually met her, I was pleasantly surprised" Helen explained.

"In what way?"

"She was a woman struggling to deal with the gravity of the situation in which she found herself. Instead of having a violent and vindictive character, she is in fact a very even tempered and intelligent woman"

"Yet members of the prosecution have gone out of their way to prove her to be an angry individual who poses great threat to the public. What would you say to that?" Claire asked.

"I'd say they've obviously never spoken properly with her. Nikki is one of the gentlest women that I've ever worked with. Within the prison environment she acts like a mother figure to many of the younger women. She's a credit to herself and those that know her, and I genuinely believe that she poses no threat to the public. She is full of remorse for what she did, but people need to understand the circumstances behind what happened. She's not some cold blooded killer. What she said that night was in the heat of the moment. All she was doing was protecting someone that she loved"

"Objection!" called the CPS lawyer "The witness is making suppositions as to the defendant's intentions that night"

"Sustained" said the Judge firmly "Miss Stewart, if you could please keep your answers to the facts"

"I'm sorry your honour" Helen apologised.

"Continue Miss Burke" the Judge nodded to Claire.

"Miss Stewart, I'd like you please to tell the court about Miss Wade's development whilst in prison"

"I'd say she's one of our prison systems success stories. She took every opportunity that was given to her, particularly with regard to education. She refused to just rot away in jail, instead she grabbed everything that was offered to her with both hands"

"And what do you think would happen if Miss Wade was released?"

"I believe she would fit herself back into society. Nikki has a lot to offer. And her chances of reoffending are no greater than yours or mine"

"Thank you Miss Stewart. No further questions your honour" Claire said as she sat down.

Nikki squeezed her hands tightly together as the prosecution rose to cross-examine Helen. Silently she prayed that her lover wouldn't fold under the pressure. She had every faith in the small Scot, but didn't have a good experience of prosecution lawyers, so was understandably nervous.

"Miss Stewart, you yourself have stated that Miss Wade committed this killing to protect someone she loved. Yet you rate her risk of reoffending as nil. What's to say the same thing won't happen all over again if we let her go? A threat to anyone she cares about, and who knows what she might do"

"That's not true. While she is an incredibly loyal person, I also feel that she has matured a lot over the past three years. She's a shining example of someone who has learnt from her mistakes"

"A mistake which cost a man his life" the CPS lawyer pointed out.

"Something which Nikki regrets infinitely. But the past can't be changed. She has paid a huge price for the events of that life. But she's pulled herself through and stands in court today a better woman"

"What makes you so confident in her? I mean, who's to say the side you, as a Wing Governor, see of Miss Wade, isn't simply a facade to hide the killer underneath?"

Helen had to take a deep breath to control her anger at the insinuations the lawyer was making. Even though she had expected such things, it was hard to hear someone making allegations like that about the woman that she loved.

"Ma'am, I hope you will understand that in my capacity as Wing Governor I am around the women twenty four hours a day. I see their good sides, their bad sides, and everything in between. When you are in prison you are under constant supervision and there's nowhere to hide. And I can categorically state that the Nikki Wade that I describe to you today is the real one"

"But how can you be sure?" the CPS lawyer persisted.

"Because I have had the pleasure of spending time in her company over the past three years, as I take a proactive role in engaging the women in education. I prefer to know the women in my care on a personal level rather than just treating them as a number"

"Nice to see that all our murderers and prostitutes are being treated well"

"Objection your honour!" Claire jumped to her feet.

"Sustained! If you will watch your remarks…"

"I'm sorry your honour. I have no further questions for this witness"

Nikki leant back in her seat looking defeated. Despite Helen's best efforts, this afternoon had been no improvement on the mornings events. All they had left was Sally-Ann Howes, a former colleague of the victim, to rely on.

The mood on G Wing had been somewhat subdued throughout the day. Everyone that knew Nikki, which was pretty much the entire wing, could think of nothing but her appeal. Needless to say, the inmates had little faith in the justice system. While they were confident of Nikki's innocence, they were less confident in the fact that it would be seen in a court of law.

"I'm out" Alice declared, throwing down her hand of cards.

"Shane?" Denny asked.

"Sorry, what?" Shane turned to her.

"Come on Shane, get your head in the game" Alice poked her.

"Sorry, I seem to be a little distracted. I can't help worrying about Nikki" Shane admitted.

"I know, I just wish we'd heard something" Bette agreed.

A few minutes later the game had dissolved and the women simply sat at the table, lost in their own thoughts. Tina approached them hurriedly.

"Girls, the news is on!"

The women jumped up and joined the rest of the wing to gather around the television. After a story about climate change and one about a fluctuation in the stock market, the women were growing restless.

"Come on, give us something about Nikki!" Alice yelled in frustration.

"Keep it down Piezecki, some of us are trying to watch this" Officer Hollamby scolded.

Alice cursed her under her breath and returned her attention to the screen.

"And finally" said the newsreader "we go the High Courts where Nicola Wade has been appealing against her conviction for the murder of a police officer three years ago"

"Thank you John" said the reporter based outside the courts "Just this minute all parties have left the court, with Miss Wade's conviction being reduced to one of manslaughter"

Excited mutterings spread amongst the women as they tried to work out what this meant. On screen, the reporter continued.

"Following testimony from a former colleague of the victim, a Miss Sally-Ann Howes, the High Court Judge was convinced of a different view of the character of the victim. He accepted that Miss Wade did in fact act in self defence. Additionally testimony as to the character of the appellant was provided by her Governor at Larkhall Prison. Following on from this decision, Miss Wade's sentence was reduced to one of three years, time already served. This evening, Miss Wade left the court a free woman"

Screams and cheers went up amongst the inmates. The women were hugging each other and jumping up and down. As she threw her arms around Shane, Bette's eyes met Tina's. They grinned at one another, and Tina motioned for Bette to follow her to one side. The inmate excused herself and made her way to the side of the wing.

"Hey…" Tina started with a small smile.

"Hey you"

"So, what do you make of that?"

"It's brilliant, I mean, I'm so happy for Nikki. And Miss Stewart must be over the moon too"

"I'm sure she is. Has it made you think any more about your own appeal?" Tina asked, biting her lip.

"T…." Bette took a deep breath "Don't push me ok?"

"I'm not trying to. I just want what's best for you. And for us"

"I know…I just….I don't know if I could go through the pain of being sent here all over again"

"I understand. I just want you to think about it, ok? And know that if you do decide to go for it, I'll do everything I can to help you"

"I know" Bette smiled "And it means that world to me"

"I think you'd best get back to the celebrations" Tina nodded in the direction of the other inmates.

Bette smiled "Yeah, I probably should. Goodnight T"

"Goodnight Bette. Sweet dreams"

"They always are when you're in them" Bette said with a wink.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two days since Nikki had won her appeal and been set free. The women of G Wing had been hoping to hear from her, but as of yet they had heard nothing. As Bette was the only one who knew for certain about the nature of the former inmates relationship with Helen Stewart, she was somewhat more understanding of her hesitancy in making contact with the prisoners. The mood in the prison had been light ever since Nikki's release, which had caused Bette to think a lot about her own situation.

"Penny for them"

Bette spun round to see Tina smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it'd cost you a lot more than a penny to get inside my head" Bette replied with a grin.

"Oh really" Tina flirted "how much are we talking?"

"Well you see, I haven't got much use for money in here. I'd be more interested in payments in kind"

It was Tina's turn to raise an eyebrow "Is that so?"

Bette nodded confidently.

"Well I happen to think that I should hear how good the thoughts are before I decide on the level of payment" Tina smirked.

"Oh, it's like that is it? Well in that case, may I interest you in a more private consultation in my humble abode?" Bette asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" Tina replied, tongue in cheek.

As Tina was entering Bette's cell for a more in depth conversation, a former resident of G Wing was showing her girlfriend around her new flat for the first time.

"I'm impressed" Helen said genuinely, feeling Nikki's hand resting on the small of her back as she admired the apartment with the city view "how did you manage to afford this?"

"When I got sent down I became a silent partner in the club that Trish and I own. My share of the profits have just been accumulating interest in an account, waiting for me to have the opportunity to spend them. Which, thanks to you…" Nikki turned Helen round and pulled her close "I do now"

"Hey, don't you be giving me all the credit. You got what you deserved, you won your fight"

Nikki smiled and kissed her lover on her forehead "I love you, you know that right?"

"I think I do. But I might need you to show me just to make sure. After all, you do have a brand new double bed that it would be rude not to test…." Helen replied with a sparkle in her eye.

"Why Miss Stewart, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That I only want you for your body?"

Nikki pouted in mock offendedness. "In that case, I suppose I have no choice but to give you what you want"

"Glad to hear it. I always did enjoy getting my own way"

Nikki laughed "I think I can probably give you a run for your money in the stubborness stakes"

Helen rolled her eyes "Shut up and get your arse in that bedroom before I have to drag you there"

"God I love it when you take control" Nikki growled, laughing as she made her way to the bedroom.

In Bette's cell, Tina had pushed the door so that it was left slightly ajar and the two women were sitting on the bed.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you've been thinking about?" Tina asked after a moments silence.

"It's just…." Bette was wringing her hands, suddenly unsure of what to say "seeing the reaction to Nikki getting out, and thinking about what it must be like for her, well, it's got me thinking"

"About the possibility of an appeal for you?" Tina asked, placing a reassuring hand on her lovers thigh.

Bette looked up and stared into Tina's eyes "Just knowing that she's finally gonna be able to be with Miss Stewart freely, it reminds me even more of how much I want that with you"

Tina squeezed the brunettes thigh "I want that too babe. But you know I'll wait as long as it takes"

"Thank you" Bette said softly "I just….I don't want you to have to wait. But then I don't want us to have to go through all the drama of an appeal for me to lose and let you down"

"Hey" Tina soothed, pulling Bette into her arms "you could never let me down, ok? If you give it your best shot, that's al I could ever ask"

"Will you….will you help me?"

Tina's heart melted at the sight of the usually confident brunette looking so vulnerable in her arms. She kissed her on the forehead and then pulled back so that their eyes could meet again.

"Of course I will. I'm gonna do everything I can to get you out of here. I just need you to promise that you'll do the same"

Bette nodded "I will. Just knowing what I can have if I succeed, well that's enough motivation for me"

Tina smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lovers lips. They held onto each other for a moment, a silent exchange that said so much about their support for one another.

"Right, I'd best get back on the wing before Mrs Hollamby comes looking for me to do some job that she can't be bothered to do herself" Tina said, standing up.

Bette laughed softly as she watched the blonde move to the door.

"Hey T?"

"Yeah" Tina turned round.

"Thank you"

"It's a pleasure babe"

Helen had straddled Nikki on the bed, their naked bodies pressed together as they saught the ultimate connection. She pinned her lovers hands above her head and kissed her slowly, grinding her centre into her as she did so. Both women groaned.

"I need you…" Nikki moaned.

"Sweetheart" Helen whispered as she began planting soft kisses on Nikki's neck "I wanna take my time with you, I wanna make the most of this"

"Please" Nikki begged "We have all night. I just need you inside me now"

The taller woman attempted to spread her legs but was unable to do so due to the pressure being applied by Helen who was sat astride her. Seeing the desperate look on her lovers face, Helen relented, but made a silent promise to spend all night worshipping Nikki's magnificent body. In Larkhall their encounters had always been brief, moving quickly towards release, whereas now she had all the time in the world. And she intended to use it.

"So you want me inside you, do you?" she asked huskily.

Nikki could only nod as Helen shifted so that she was at between Nikki's now open legs. She could see the glistening of her lovers wet centre, and felt her own arousal heighten even further. Placing her hands on Nikki's knees, she slowly slid them up and down her inner thighs, eliciting a low groan.

"Please…."

"I just love seeing how wet you get for me" Helen whispered.

"It's all you baby, it's all you"

That was all the encouragement Helen needed. This time as she slid her hands up Nikki's thighs, she let her thumbs brush across her soaked core. The taller women's body jolted slightly at the contact, and she held her breath as she waited for Helen to continue. Extending two fingers, the Scot slid them tantalisingly slowly into her lover. Nikki gasped. The slow pace with which Helen had begun to slide her fingers in and out was driving her crazy.

"Faster…please…."

Helen smiled at the desperation in her lovers voice. She had never before felt so wanted as she did by Nikki. She shifted her body upwards so that she was leaning over her lover, and lowered her head to kiss her tenderly, all the while her fingers remained inside of her.

The two women's eyes met, and Helen was determined to maintain the eye contact. She began to increase the pace with which she was moving her fingers, changing to a thrusting motion. Nikki's pupils dilated with pleasure, and she parted her lips to gasp.

"You're so beautiful" Helen breathed.

The Scot leant on her free arm, her face inches from Nikki's, as she continued to thrust her other fingers in and out of her lovers core. Nikki moved her hands to grip her lovers arse, pulling her downwards so that their bodies were thrusting against one another. The contact with her own core caused Helen to moan as she felt the pleasure building within her. Nikki's eyes were tightly closed as she became overwhelmed by the passion that her lover was showing for her.

"Baby…" Helen panted "look at me"

Nikki forced herself to open her eyes. She focused in on Helen's gaze, and found the Scot's eyes were clouded with desire. This look was all it took to send Nikki over the edge. Her body began to shake as the orgasm washed over her. Feeling her lovers core contract around her fingers, Helen curled them upwards to draw out the climax.

As the former inmate came down from her state of euphoria, without warning she thrust two fingers upwards inside Helen. The Scot gasped, but the fingers slid in easily as she was already heavily aroused. She willingly began to ride her lovers hand, with Nikki enjoying the view of this beautiful woman grinding on top of her. The Scot leant backwards slightly with one arm behind her, desperate to take in as much of Nikki's fingers as possible. Nikki understood, and increased the pressure of her thrusts to meet Helen's frantic grinding.

"Baby….I'm gonna come…." Helen panted.

"Come for me babe, I wanna hear you scream"

Helen screwed her eyes up tightly as her climax approached. The loud moans that accompanied her orgasm caused a widespread grin to form on Nikki's face. God, how she'd dreamed about those sounds after all the times they'd had to be quiet. Eventually Helen's hips stilled, and she let her body fall on top of her lovers. Limbs entwined, they lay there, with Nikki stroking the Scot's back lazily.

After several minutes, it was Nikki who broke the silence. "I can't believe I'm here with you" she said softly.

Helen lifted her head slightly "Me neither. It's just….you're amazing"

The two women grinned at each other. They were finally free to love each other, ready to start a whole new chapter in their lives.


	22. Chapter 22

The day had been one of major contemplation for Bette. She wasn't quite sure how to explain the way that she was feeling. She almost afraid, even though Bette Porter didn't do fear. Up until now, she had faced everything with an almost nonchalant attitude. While prison was uncomfortable for her, she had adjusted to it and coped with it just like she did anything in her life. But now she was facing dealing with something that she saw as much worse – the truth. All it would take was a few words from her and she knew that Tina would start digging into the circumstances of her arrest. And seeing as Bette knew that she herself hadn't embezzled any of the money that she had been convicted for taking, she deduced that someone close to her must have set her up. But instead of facing this reality, she had chosen to simply accept the sentence rather than face the fact that someone had betrayed her. It was easier that way, for her peace of mind. Everything happens for a reason, and you take it all in your stride, that was part of her philosophy. And being sent to prison had brought her to Tina, so she at least had that to be thankful for. However, that now gave her a reason to fight her sentence. She couldn't ask Tina to wait at least three years for her. And so the time had come to start uncovering the truth.

She took a deep breath and began writing on a piece of paper. When she was done, she folded it and walked out onto the wing. Her eyes scanned the bustling area, and it was mere seconds before she spotted the woman who filled her thoughts. The blonde was occupied in a conversation with another inmate, so Bette waited patiently, taking the opportunity to subtly admire her lover. She loved the way that Tina held herself. The blonde was self-assured without the arrogance displayed by so many officers in the prison. She would find the time to offer assistance or just a willing ear to any inmate, and would make them feel like someone genuinely cared about their plight. While at times this had made Bette jealous, she had come to realise that it was all part of the personality of the woman she loved. Helping people was what she did best, and now Bette was happy to just step back and watch her.

Even in the middle of such a busy room, Tina began to sense a pair of eyes on her. It was something she couldn't explain, but she always seemed to know when she was being watched. Particularly by a certain inmate. She politely excused herself from the conversation she was in and turned round with a smile on her face. Her eyes met those of her lover and she made her way across the room to greet her.

"Hey" the blonde said softly.

"Hi"

Tina eyed the furrowed brow of her lover and immediately sensed her concern.

"What's wrong babe?" she whispered, ensuring that no-one else could hear her term of endearment.

Bette bit her lip and passed the piece of paper that she had gripped in her hand to Tina.

"Read this. I think…I think it's where we should start if we're going to look into my case" she said quietly.

Tina nodded, understanding how much it had taken for Bette to take this step. She started to walk away, but sensed the brunettes eyes boring into the back of her head.

"It's gonna be ok Bette, I promise" she said reassuringly.

"Just promise….promise you won't keep anything from me"

"You know I won't. As soon as I find out anything, you'll be the first person I tell"

Bette attempted a smile and made her way back to her cell.

After a couple of hours of silent contemplation, Bette was brought back to reality by the door to her cell being roughly pushed open. She looked up and failed miserably to hide the anger in her face that was directed at Officer Hollamby.

"Don't you go glaring at me like that Porter" the Officer spat.

"You could have knocked"

"I apologise, your Highness. Only, it seems you gave up your rights to privacy when you stole all that money"

Bette sighed. She simply didn't have the energy for an argument, not today.

"How can I help you Miss?" she said, her voice laced with saracasm.

"You have a visitor"

The brunette was confused. She certainly hadn't sent out a visiting order to anyone. She couldn't think of anyone that would want to visit her anyway. Practically everyone she had known had deserted her following her conviction.

"Yes well, Im as baffled as you are Porter. Can't see why anyone would want to visit you" Officer Hollamby snarled.

Bette just glared at her and made her way out of the cell. She didn't say a word on her way down to the visiting area. She'd only been there once, and that was her less than pleasant visit with Jodie, something which she wasn't keen to repeat. As she first entered the visiting room she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice her visitor until she was stood up to greet her. A broad smile spread across the inmates face as she saw the woman who had made the effort to come and see her.

"Nikki!"

Bette threw her arms around the former inmate and they held each other tightly.

"All right ladies, that's enough. This isn't some lezzie fest you know!" Officer Hollamby bellowed.

The two women sat down and Nikki grinned "I see some things haven't changed then?"

Bette laughed for the first time that day "Unfortunately not"

There was a pause. Not an uncomfortable one, but both women needed a moment to think. For Nikki, it was a strange feeling being on the other side of the table. For Bette, it was another reminder of the freedom that she now longed for.

"It's really good to see you, you know?" Bette said softly.

"It's good to see you too" Nikki placed a hand on Bette's arm "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner"

"It's ok, I understand. You've got a lot going on"

Nikki smiled "I know. But don't think for a moment that I've forgotten about you, or the other girls"

"I wouldn't think that. So, what's it like then? Being free? And how are things with…" Bette paused, not wanting to give away Nikki's secret in the middle of the prison visiting room.

"Things are great. Better than I could have every imagined. I've got my own place now. You know, in case anyone looks into it…"

Bette nodded.

"It's kind of what I came to talk to you about really. About getting you to the place that I am now"

Bette laughed softly "You're not the only one that wants to talk about that"

"Her?" Nikki asked.

Bette nodded.

"Well I think I might be able to help you. I've spoken to my solicitor, Claire, and she'd be interested in taking on your case"

"Look Nikki, I don't mean to be rude but…"

"Bette, listen to me" Nikki cut in "Just give it a try, yeah? I couldn't have got without her. Tell….blondie….to get in touch. What harm can it do?"

Bette sighed and sat back in her chair "I just….I already feel like this is so out of my hands"

Nikki nodded "It will feel like that sometimes. But when you're in here…well, your options are pretty limited. You need some people on the outside to fight your corner. People with more resources and access to information than you"

"I know, but…."

"Bette, you think I haven't been there? Stubborness and all? I'm just giving you some friendly advice to try and speed up the process for you. The sooner you accept that you're going to have to rely on other people, the sooner you can get the ball rolling on this. Don't you want to get out of here?"

Bette had to crack a smile at Nikki's forcefulness "Of course I do"

"Then let people help you. The people that care about you, and know what they're doing"

"Ok, ok!" Bette exclaimed.

"Good. Because it's my birthday in six weeks, and I want you and your missus there"

Bette raised an eyebrow "I think that's a little ambitious, don't you?"

"Anything is possible Bette. And if you're as innocent as you and I know you are, as soon as the truth comes to light, you'll be out of here"

"I wish I had your confidence. But I have to be realistic here. I can't get my hopes up too high, or hers"

"But you have to believe it's possible, otherwise nothing will happen. It's finding the right balance" Nikki told her.

Bette nodded, her resolve being worn down.

"So, can I let Claire get in touch with your pretty lady?"

Bette laughed "Only if you never call her that again"

"Deal" Nikki grinned.

"Time's up, say your goodbyes!" Officer Hollamby's voice rang around the room.

The two women rolled their eyes at one another. They stood up to embrace.

"Just remember, six weeks on Saturday I want you at my flat. You and Tina" Nikki whispered.

"I promise to try"

The women smiled at each other and sent a silent message of understanding with their eyes. As she was escorted back to the wing, Bette felt hopeful for the first time in a long while. Despite her protests, the knowledge that a group of people were willing to fight her corner offered her a great source of comfort.

When she had finished her shift and made her way home, Tina sat down on her sofa and poured herself a large glass of wine. She pulled the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and stared at it for a few moments.

**Franklin Phillips**

**Board of Directors at the CAC**

**Offshore accounting**

The name rang a bell. Immediately she pulled out her laptop and began to look into the man who possibly held the key to getting Bette's freedom.


	23. Chapter 23

Tina sat in her living room wringing her hands, looking at her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. The importance of the visitor she was expecting had caused her heart to race, knowing that what transpired today could hold the key to her future. The second the doorbell rang she was up like a shot.

"Tina, hi" Claire smiled.

"Hi" Tina smiled nervously.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh God, yeah, sorry, I'm a little nervous" Tina stammered, stepping aside to let Claire into her house.

They moved through to the living room and sat on the sofa, and Claire immediately spread her papers on the table.

"It's only natural to be nervous, you've put a lot into this and I'm sure you want to see justice done" she smiled understandingly at Tina.

"You have no idea"

"So I suppose you'd be interested in knowing what my investigations have turned up?" Claire asked.

"Please"

"Tina…I'm going to be honest with you…we're unearthing a whole can of worms here. And I think a lot of this is going to be hard for Bette to hear"

Tina's heart sank "Just tell me"

"Bette's innocent, there can be no doubt about that"

"Tell me something I don't know"

Claire smiled "The important thing is, I can prove it"

Tina's eyes grew wide "Are you serious?!"

"You're damn right I am. I've been doing some digging about this Franklin character that you told me about. Turns out the hunch about him having an offshore account was right. The numbers tie up. It was his offshore account that the money ended up in once it had gone through Bette's account" Claire explained.

"Bette transferred the money to him?" Tina looked confused.

"Somebody did"

"Who?"

"The only other person who would have had access to Bette's bank account"

"I don't understand"

"Her partner"

"Jodie?" Tina asked incredulously.

"That's right. Seems she agreed to make the transfer for a cut of the money"

Tina exhaled "And you think you can prove that?"

"I can't. But Jodie can"

"Great" Tina sighed "So we're back at square one. We both know Bette is innocent, but as far as the evidence is concerned she's up to her neck in it"

"Not so fast. You see it seems Miss Lerner is rather keen on saving her own skin"

"Go on…" Tina urged.

"She's been offered a deal. Her testimony against Franklin in return for no charges being brought against her" Claire explained.

"And she's agreed?"

"She's thinking it over as we speak. But the police are extremely hopeful that she'll co-operate"

"What if she doesn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we have to keep our hopes up"

"What…" Tina paused, for a moment daring to dream "what happens if she does talk?"

"Jodie's testimony would exonerate Bette"

Tina leant back and sighed. She hated the fact that Bette's freedom lay in the hands of that women. It was hard enough that she was Bette's former lover, let alone a lover who had betrayed her in the worst possible way. And a betrayal purely for financial gain at that. And she knew that she had to be the one to break the news of the betrayal to Bette. She just had no idea how she would react, and how Bette's reaction would make her feel. She knew she had no reason to be jealous, but the thought of Bette getting upset over her ex-girlfriend still caused a twinge in her chest.

Pushing those thoughts aside she turned back to Claire "So what do we tell Bette?"

"I'd say that's your call. How do you think she'd cope with waiting to find out what Jodie's decided to do?"

Tina thought about it for a moment "I really don't know. Maybe it would be easier for her to carry on as she is. At least until we know either way"

"I think that's probably for the best"

"Claire, I can't thank you enough for your help with this" Tina smiled gratefully.

"I'm just doing my job. Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the right outcome. I'd best get going but as soon as I hear anything I'll let you know" Claire got to her feet and gathered her belongings.

"Thank you again" Tina shook her hand and saw her out.

Once she was alone again Tina let herself get lost in her thoughts. Would this new state of limbo be harder for Bette than the one she was already in? After all, she had promised not to keep anything from her. But this was different. If she chose not to tell her, it was only for her own good. But did she have the right to make that decision? She knew that if she was face to face with her lover she wouldn't be able to keep the secret. But she also knew that if she avoided her, Bette would know for sure that something was up. The next day at work was sure to be a struggle for her.

Bette sat at the table moving her breakfast around her plate with her fork. Ever since she had allowed herself that ounce of hope, she had been on edge. Giving Tina those details had been a massive step for her, and she still wasn't sure that it was the right move. She found things hardest on Tina's days off from the prison. Especially now that Nikki had been released, Bette found herself withdrawing when Tina wasn't there. While she loved Shane and the other girls, she found herself dreaming of a different life, one that Nikki already had, and at the same time chastising herself for getting her hopes up too much. She knew that Tina was back in work today, but couldn't find out what time she was due on shift without raising suspicion. At least she was sat opposite Alice, who was quite happy to talk away without realising that noone was listening, which left Bette free to indulge in her own thoughts.

It wasn't until afternoon association that Bette got her first glimpse of Tina. She was slightly hurt that the blonde hadn't sought her out earlier, but understood the position that they were in and knew that they couldn't give anything away at this crucial stage. She hovered to one side of the wing, hoping to catch a moment with her lover.

It wasn't long before Tina walked past accompanied by Officer McAllister. She smiled when she saw the brunette leant against the wall.

"Afternoon Bette"

"Afternoon Miss, Sir" Bette nodded to Officer McAllister.

"How are things?" Tina asked genuinely.

"Good thanks. How was your day off?"

"It was great, it's nice to get a bit of peace and quiet!"

"I bet" Bette smiled ruefully "Miss do you think I could have a word?"

"Officer McAllister and I have some checks to carry out but I'll try my best to get to you before lock up"

Bette kept a straight face but inside her resolve was crumbling. Usually after her days off Tina was eager to spend time with Bette, but today was different. Whilst Bette couldn't be sure, she felt like the blonde was just making excuses not to be alone with her. And that could only mean one thing. She was hiding something. And the only thing that she would hide would be bad news. Bette's heart sank as the blonde walked away. Slowly she made her way back to her cell, avoiding the gazes of the other inmates. Right now all she wanted was to be alone. She lay on her bed, letting everything play through her mind. Trying to read the look on Tina's face, the hidden meaning behind her actions, as usual Bette was overanalysing and trying to second guess everything.

At the same time Tina was fighting her own internal battle. Much as Bette had tried to give nothing away, Tina knew that she was worried. Her eyes gave her away. And she couldn't afford to have Bette mistrust her, because it would dig away at the heart of their relationship. But it also killed her to know that she would be the bearer of bad news. She weighed up her options over and over in her head. Either way she was going to hurt Bette, whether it be by hiding things from her or by telling her the truth. But in the end she had to know the truth. Tina just wished she had a firm answer to give her, rather than leaving her with the unknown once again. Having completed her checks, she knew she had to make a decision. She couldn't avoid Bette forever. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to her lover's cell.

Hearing a knock on the door, Bette was roused from her thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Tina asked meekly.

"Sure" Bette couldn't meet her gaze.

Tina entered the cell, closing the door behind her. "Are you ok?"

"Well apart from the fact that I'm banged up in here, with no idea what's going and knowing the person I've trusted is hiding things from me, yeah I'm great" Bette retorted.

"Bette please" Tina moved towards the bed "I'm not hiding anything"

"Sure. That's why you've been avoiding me"

"Please understand babe….not everything I have to say is going to be easy for you to hear. I needed to work out the best way to tell you" Tina searched Bette's face for any hint of a reaction.

"Just tell me" Bette said simply.

"Can I sit down?"

"Go ahead"

Tina took a deep breath "Bette, the information you gave me about Franklin. It was right"

Bette could hardly say that she was surprised "So what happens now?"

"There's more. He…he had someone helping him. Someone that made it look like you embezzled that money"

"Who?"

Tina paused and looked Bette in the eyes "Jodie" she said quietly.

"What the fuck?" Bette stood up angrily "That fucking bitch….I'll kill her, I swear to god"

Tina jumped up and clutched her lover's arm reassuringly "Please don't make threats like that babe, especially not in here"

"Well what do you expect? I'm stuck in here because of her. So what the hell do I do now?"

"Your solicitor…she's working on it. Trust me babe, things are going to work out"

Before Bette could say another word, they were interrupted by the crackling of Tina's radio. She was being called to Miss Stewart's office immediately. She turned to Bette "Babe I promise you I will come straight back, even if it's after lock up I don't care, I'll be back"

Bette could only nod, the fear finally creeping into her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Tina made her way hurriedly to Helen's office. Inwardly she cursed her boss and friend for interrupting at such a crucial moment. This had better be important, or else she may have some choice words for the Scot. Knocking on the door, she entered without waiting for a response.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Tina, please sit down" Helen smiled at her "I have some news for you"

"I was told it was urgent"

"Believe me, you want to know this as soon as possible"

Tina sat down and looked at Helen expectantly.

"I just had a phone call from Claire, a very interesting phone call"

Tina held her breath, silently praying that the reasons making this phone call so interesting were good.

"She told me that you'd understand this better than I do. I'll cut to the chase. Claire wanted to me to tell you that Jodie Lerner has taken the deal"

A massive grin spread across Tina's face.

"Can I assume by that smile that that's the news you were hoping for?" Helen asked with a chuckle.

"You have no idea how big this is. Did she say anything else?"

"That the paper work is being sorted as we speak"

"You mean…?" Tina bit her lip to stop herself grinning stupidly.

Helen nodded "Bette'll be out of here in the morning"

"Oh my god….I….wow….I don't even know what to say"

"Go on, get yourself down there and give her the good news"

"God I could just kiss you!" Tina jumped up excitedly.

Helen laughed "I think I know a couple of women who would probably object to that"

Tina rolled her eyes "I'll see you later Helen"

Tina made her way back to Bette's cell with a spring in her step, resisting the urge to sprint as fast as she could. She burst into the cell without knocking and couldn't help but grin widely.

"What would you say if I told you that tomorrow night you could be home in your own bed? she gushed.

Bette blinked back the tears that she'd been fighting and eyed the blonde woman suspiciously "I'd tell you to get me some of whatever it is you've been taking up in Miss Stewart's office"

"Babe I'm serious. The police cut a deal with Jodie which means she's given a statement incriminating herself and Franklin. Add that to the evidence Claire's collected and it means you're in the clear"

"You're serious aren't you?" Bette stood up, a smile starting to form on her face.

"The paperwork will be through by the morning, and you'll be a free woman"

"I…I can't believe it. There's no way they can go back on this is there?"

"No, I promise you babe. The deal is done and charges are being brought against Franklin. The new evidence exhonerates you. It's over" Tina smiled, taking Bette's hands.

"Oh my god" Bette fell into Tina's arms, relief flooding through her body "Thank you so much babe, for everything"

"Thank you for trusting me to help you"

They stood in each others arms, each of them taking in the enormity of the moment. After several minutes Bette pulled back.

"What about Jodie?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Part of the deal was that no charges were brought against her" Tina explained.

Bette's face began to tighten in anger "So she gets away with it?"

"It was the only way babe. Without her statement your conviction wouldn't have been quashed"

Bette took a deep breath, determined to keep control of her anger "I…I shouldn't even be thinking about her right now"

"It's ok, you have a right to be angry" Tina soothed.

"I just want to get out of here and get on with my life"

"Well tomorrow you will. And you can expect a visitor as soon as they finish their shift"

"Oh really?"

"That is…well I just thought you might like some company" Tina looked at the floor shyly.

"Hey" Bette lifted the blondes chin so that their eyes met "there's noone I'd rather spend my first night of freedom with"

Tina grinned "Right babe, I hate to do this but I need to go before someone starts asking questions. But I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"I love you T, you know that don't you?"

Tina nodded "Not half as much as I love you"

Bette hardly slept a wink that night. A million thoughts were running through her head. This was her last night in this place, her last night as a criminal. Tomorrow she would be free, free to start her life again and free to be with Tina. As of tomorrow, she would no longer have a criminal record, she could move on with her life without having that on her back. But she could never forget it. Her experiences inside had changed her. Before she'd been in prison she would have looked down on someone like Shane, a person who had started out life with nothing and resorted to a string of petty crimes just to keep herself on her feet. But now she realised that Shane had committed crimes of necessity, she did what she had to to survive. When noone in life is willing to give you a chance, you have to take chances for yourself. And from meeting Nikki she had learnt that even those who were convicted of the most heinous of crimes were not necessarily bad people. And then there was Jodie. Someone who, perhaps against her better judgment, she had let into her life. Someone who had betrayed her in the worst possible way. And someone who was going to escape punishment for her crimes while she, Bette, had had to endure at least part of a prison sentence when she had been completely innocent. The ironic side of justice. And yet here she was, about to let another woman into her life. Was she moving too quickly? No, she chastised herself, Tina isn't Jodie and you can never compare the two. Yet the pain of that betrayal still hung over her, and was still there when she got up in the morning.

She was already up, dressed and packed when she received a personal visit from the wing governor the next morning.

"Morning Bette"

"Morning Miss" she replied with a smile.

"You ready for your big day?"

"I've been ready since the moment I step foot in this place"

Helen laughed "Well, you'll be pleased to know that I have your release papers here. You are officially a free woman. I wanted to give you them personally"

"Thank you" Bette couldn't stop smiling.

The two women walked out onto the wing with Bette clutching her plastic bag full of belongings. The other inmates were beginning to filter out of their cells and there was a wave of mutterings as they noticed Bette's bag and started to ask questions amongst themselves. Shane was the first to actually approach her.

"What's going on?"

"Bette's being released, her convictions been overturned as a result of new evidence" Helen explained.

A huge grin spread across Shane's face "Good on you mate"

The two embraced and Shane whispered in Bette's ear "I get out in two weeks so I guess I'll be seeing you for Nikki's birthday"

"You can bet on it" Bette whispered back.

"Come on then, let's get you out of here" Helen said with a smile.

"See you later guys" Bette waved to the girls and was met with a round of applause and cheers.

No matter how much they fought with each other, the women were always pleased to see one of their own released. They saw it as getting one over on the system that had put them behind bars.

Helen took her as far as the front gate and handed her release papers to the officer.

"Good luck Bette"

"Thanks Helen" Bette replied with a wink "Maybe I'll see you around some time"

Helen just laughed and headed back to the wing. The officer dealing with Bette's paperwork seemed to be taking hours, but in reality it was just a few minutes and then he unlocked the gate. Outside a taxi was waiting for her, but she took a moment to appreciate her surroundings. The air was just that bit sweeter when it was free air, knowing noone was going to force you back into a cell at any moment. The driver seemed to be getting impatient so she got in and gave him her address. It wasn't long before she was pulling up outside her block of flats and paying the driver. Thankfully the area seemed quiet as she carried her belongings inside, the last thing she wanted was the gossip from all the neighbours, whom she was sure had all already made their mind up about her guilt. Immediately she went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of red wine, one of the only consumables she had left in the house. Pouring herself a glass, she made her way out onto her balcony and just stood, enjoying the peacefulness of the morning.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" a voice came from Bette's left.


	25. Chapter 25

She turned to view the source of her disturbance which came from the neighbouring balcony. A smile spread across her face.

"You better get yourself round to this flat right now!" Bette called.

She made her way back inside the flat to open the front door. There she was greeted by the grinning face of Nikki Wade. The two women embraced and swayed excitedly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bette exclaimed.

"I told you I got myself a flat. I just never realised it would be next door to bloody you!"

Bette could only laugh "Have the neighbours not been gossiping about me?"

"Surprisingly not. They just said the woman that lived here had gone away for a while" Nikki replied with a shrug.

Bette looked genuinely surprised.

"So are you gonna invite me in to share that celebratory bottle of wine?" Nikki asked.

"God, yeah, sorry I must have left my manners in Larkhall!"

Nikkie rolled her eyes and followed Bette into the flat, accepting the offered glass of red wine before the two women headed out onto the balcony.

"So how does it feel to be a free woman?" Nikki asked.

"Incredible. I know it sounds cheesy but I'm appreciating all the little things so much more. I can't imagine what it must be like for you after three years"

"I won't lie, considering a few months ago I was looking at a life sentence with next to no hope of parole, the feeling of being free is just amazing" Nikki said with a smile.

"And how are things with Helen?"

"Fantastic. Better than I could have ever imagined. She kept me uptodate onyour situation. And when can I expect to see the lovely Miss Kennard gracing your home?"

Bette chuckled "I'm expecting her this evening"

"Well send her my regards. I won't intrude on your first night of freedom"

"You're damn right you won't, I'm not sharing her with anyone tonight!"

Nikki raised an eyebrow "I'll make sure to put my music on loud"

"You do that" Bette laughed.

The two women chatted like old friends. Even though it had only been a short period of time that they had been locked up together, the shared prison experience created a bond like no other and it was incomparable to friendships formed on the outside. Particularly as both women had been victims of a miscarriage of justice. And the secret that they shared, the secret of their love for their jailors, created a level playing field between the two.

Tina checked her watch and sighed in relief. Finally, it was ten minutes until the end of her shift. The day had seemed longer than any previous day that she had worked at Larkhall. She knew that Bette had been released first thing this morning, and Helen assured her that she'd seen the former inmate to the gate safely. Tina wished more than anything that she could have been there, but she knew that she got the real pleasure of being the one to spend Bette's first night on the outside with her. It seemed to Tina that everyone had it in for her that day. Every women that could have played up, had played up. Alice Piezecki had become over-excited at the news of Bette's release and had taken it upon herself to cause havoc on the wing. It had taken all of Tina's persuasive skills to get Alice to agree to a significant time out in her cell in order to avoid being sent to solitary again. The usually agreeable Shane McCutcheon had come down from her elation that morning, was moping as a result of her two closest friends being released in such a short space of time. It had taken several attempts to get her to return to cell for afternoon lock up. The two Julies had chosen today as the day that they elected to sing everything instead of speak, and Tina could swear that she had a migraine coming on. Add to that a minor spat between Shell Dockley and Helena Peabody, and Tina was ready to throttle somebody.

She looked at her watch again. Two minutes to go. Her radio crackled into action and she groaned. Whoever was bothering her this close to clocking off time was going to face her wrath.

"Yes?" she snapped into the radio.

"Tina can you pop up to see my in my office before you leave this evening?" Helen's voice came over loud and clear.

Tina breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't another troublesome inmate "Of course, I'm on my way now"

Taking the stairs two at a time, Tina jogged up to her boss's office, not wanting to stay away from Bette a minute longer than she had to. She knocked on the door and waited for Helen to call her in before entering the office.

"Tina, have a seat" the Scot smiled.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Tina asked, eager to get to the point.

"Well I assume that you'll be visiting a former inmate when you get out of here?"

Tina raised an eyebrow "I may be"

"I just wanted to make sure that you have every intention of coming back in to work tomorrow"

"Of course. My desire for the job hasn't changed because of Bette" Tina replied honestly.

"That's good. Because I would hate to lose one of my best officers"

Tina smiled "Don't worry, I'll be here to make sure the prison doesn't get overrun with the Sylvia Hollamby's of this world"

Both women laughed.

"Just a word of warning Tina. Be careful when it comes to who knows about your relationship with Bette. Let everything die down a little before you make anything public" Helen warned.

Tina nodded "Don't worry, I'm not taking any more risks. Hiding it from the outside world will be nothing compared to keeping it secret in here, which I'm sure you understand"

"Of course. And I understand I'm expecting to see you at Nikki's birthday celebrations in a fortnight"

Tina laughed "I believe so. Is there anything else Helen or can I get off?"

"I won't keep you any longer, I know you're eager to get to Bette. I'll see you tomorrow Tina. Enjoy your evening" Helen winked.

"Night Helen" Tina jumped out of her seat and left the office in a second, causing Helen to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Come on" Tina yelled, urging the traffic ahead of her to move quicker.

She glanced one more time at the address Bette had scribbled on a piece of paper for her. Tina knew the area well, and she was only a minute or two away if only the damned traffic would get a move on. Cursing under her breath, she hung a left and hoped that her knowledge of the area would serve her well. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the traffic moving after her shortcut. Two minutes later she pulled up outside the address Bette had given her. She looked at the important block and was suitably impressed. Bette certainly wasn't hard up. Tina definitely wouldn't have a problem spending time here. Anywhere had to better than the tiny terraced house that she just about scraped the money to pay the mortgage on with her prison officer wages. And she also guessed that the people who lived in this block did so in order to gain a degree of privacy. Hopefully they would be able to be together without people asking too many questions.

Butterflies were forming in her stomach as she got out of her car. She was finally here. A single flight of stairs and then she would be face to face with her lover. On an equal stage. No more lock up, no more stolen moments in the library or a private visiting room. Just the two of them, with no more barriers.

She reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath before making her way to Bette's front door. While she was used to knocking on the brunettes cell door in order to spend a few moments with her, this was a whole different ball game. She brushed herself down, wishing that she'd changed into something more attractive than jeans and a vest top. It was too late now though. Swallowing hard, she knocked on the door.

In a matter of seconds the door swung open and Tina felt her breath catch in her throat. The brunette stood before her, clad in a black short silk gown, which clung to her, leaving little to the imagination. Her toned mocha legs seemed to go on forever, and Tina couldn't help but stare.

"So are you just going to stand here at the door staring all night or do you want to come in?" Bette asked with a seductive smile "If you're lucky I might let you touch"


	26. Chapter 26

Tina stifled a groan and allowed herself to be led into the flat. She was sure the place was probably nice, but couldn't focus on anything but Bette's body. God that black silk just clung to all the right places, all the parts that Tina longed to uncover and touch and taste.

"Has someone lost the power of speech?" Bette teased.

"I…no…just….my God you're beautiful" Tina finally managed to get her words out.

"Well I'm glad I have that effect on you" Bette replied with a throaty chuckle.

The anticipation was building in Tina. It was clear from Bette's attire that she had one thing on her mind for the evening. Of course this wouldn't be their first time, but their hurried encounters in prison could hardly compare to what was going to happen that night. Tina wasn't nervous, she knew she could please Bette, but there was something that bit more intimate about the way that they would be together that night. Tonight she would have the time to fully appreciate her lover's body, and they would be able to share more than they'd ever shared before. She just couldn't stop staring at Bette. Noone had ever stirred such feelings in her. She could hear heavy breathing, and it took her a few seconds to realise that it was her own laboured breaths.

Bette kept her gaze on Tina, and couldn't help but smile at how worked up the blonde was getting already. She knew that her outfit would grab Tina's attention, but hadn't realised just how enthralled she would be. She hadn't been sure whether or not to wear the outfit, whether it might seem too forward, but any doubts had been completely wiped away the second she had opened the door to Tina. Seeing her lover rendered speechless only served to spur Bette on, and she had no problem with taking the lead for the evening.

"So" she started, making her way to Tina, ensuring that her hips swayed so as to emphasize her shape beneath the robe "do I get my celebratory kiss now?"

"God yes" Tina gushed.

The blonde took a hurried step to close the gap between the two women and her lips crashed against Bette's. All that pent up frustration came pouring out as they kissed as though their lives depended on it. Tongues and lips fought a battle as they clung to each other in desperation, hunger, want.

It was Bette who broke the kiss, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Sit down" she rasped, indicating the sofa.

"What?" Tina furrowed her brow.

"Just do it"

Tina raised an eyebrow "Is someone taking control tonight?"

"You bet I am. I think it's my turn don't you, considering you've been locking me up ever since we met?"

The blonde felt her body start to tingle at the thought of Bette controlling her sexually. She knew that the brunette was alpha, but until now she had never fully got to experience this side of her. She sat herself down the sofa, all the time her eyes never leaving Bette's.

"Now you have to promise me that you won't move off that sofa" Bette instructed.

Tina pouted, knowing already that that would be agony.

"I mean it"

"Ok, I promise" Tina huffed.

"That's my girl" Bette replied with a sultry smile.

The brunette turned and walked away so that she was stood a metre away from the sofa, just out of touching distance. Reaching to her left, she leant and pressed play on the stereo.

_Your mouth waters_

_Stretched out on my bed_

_Your fingers are trembling_

_And your heart is heavy and red_

Slowly Bette eased the robe over her shoulders, gradually exposing her defined back to her lover. Eventually she let it fall to the floor, giving Tina a clear view of the curves of her ass cheeks which were only half covered by her black lacy french knickers.

_And your head is bent back_

_And your back is arched_

_My hand is under there_

_Holding you up_

Tina bit her lip in anticipation as she watched the robe fall to the floor. She longed to run her hands over the ripples of the muscles in Bette's back, and those two perfect ass cheeks, so firm and supple, were just calling her to grope them.

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you baby_

_'Till you feel the daylight_

The brunette turned slowly, giving Tina the view she really wanted. Bette clad only in lacy black underwear was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen. God she just wanted to get her hands on her.

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you 'till you feel the daylight_

_That's right_

Bette reached behind herself and unfastened her bra. One side at a time, she slid down the straps, using her free hand to cup her breasts. She turned once again and dropped the bra to the floor, causing Tina to groan.

"Babe please" she begged.

She turned again slowly, her hands covering her breasts. Her eyes met Tina's as she started to massage her own breasts, biting her lip as she felt her nipples harden against her hands.

_In the kitchen_

_In the shower_

_And in the back seat of my car_

The brunettes hands lowered, letting the blonde catch sight of her supple breasts as she cupped them, stroking her hardened nipples.

"Fuck…Bette…I want…"

"All in good time my darling" came the husky reply.

_I'll hold you up_

_In your office_

_Preferably during business hours_

_'Cause you know how I like it when there's people around_

It was killing Tina to see Bette's body so close to her, yet not be able to touch her. She was literally aching, and was fully aware of the throbbing between her legs that often occurred when she was in the presence of the brunette. Particularly when she was watching her turn around once more, knowing full well that there was only one thing left to remove.

_And I know how you like it_

_Yeah I know how you like it_

_I know how you like it when I tease you for hours_

Tina's eyes were focused entirely on Bette's ass. She had never been particularly turned on by stripping, but then again she had never had Bette strip for her before. She stared intently as the brunette bent forwards, sliding her underwear to the floor, giving Tina the most perfect view of her shapely ass.

_Your mouth waters_

_Stretched out on my bed_

_Your fingers are trembling_

_And your heart is heavy and red_

"Bette" Tina breathed "Turn around"

By this point the brunette knew she had teased for long enough. She turned slowly, placing one hand on her hip. Normally she would never just stand there letting someone stare at her like that, but Tina was different. While she knew she had a good body, her actions required a high level of trust, and Tina was the first person she ever felt that with.

"Come here" Tina growled.

_And your head is bent back_

_And your back is arched_

_And my hand is under there_

_Holding you up_

Bette couldn't resist any longer, she needed to feel Tina's hands on her. She took the few steps to the sofa and straddled the blondes lap, holding her face and kissing her deeply. Tina moaned into the kiss and let her hands run over the brunettes back.

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you 'till you feel the daylight_

_Oh and this has just begun_

"I need to feel you" Tina breathed.

"Oh God" groaned Bette, the huskiness in Tina's voice turning her on even more.

Tina moved her hands to the brunettes shoulders, then slid them slowly down her front, watching as her fingers passed over her lovers hardened nipples and her taut stomach. One hand clutched Bette's hip, steadying her, as she slid the other down further still. She could feel the heat radiating from her centre and couldn't keep away any longer. Focusing her eyes on Bette, she curved two of her fingers and pushed them up inside her. Bette groaned loudly and flung her head back.

"God….fuck…babe"

Everything that both of them had planned about taking it slow went out of the window. Tina could feel Bette's hips moving against her and knew that she needed more. She began to thrust her fingers harder and faster, causing the brunette to cry out. Nothing could compare to the way her lover felt around her fingers, the combination of the slick softness and the tensing muscles that just seemed so unique to her.

"Please…T…fuck me" Bette begged.

Tina was in no position to refuse. She drove her fingers up into Bette, matching the rhythm of her thrusting hips. Her tongue sought out a swollen nipple, taking it into her mouth she sucked and flicked it, heightening the sensations that her lover was experiencing. Bette clutched onto the blondes back, her fingers digging in as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck you're so hot" Tina breathed into Bette's chest.

By this point the brunette was past speech, so all she could do was moan. Her body had taken over and she had no control over the movement of her hips. She was completely at the mercy of her lover, and was loving every second of it. Every thrust from Tina hit exactly the right spot and seemed to reach deeper and deeper inside her.

The blonde could feel her lovers muscles tensing around her fingers and knew it was only a matter of seconds before she exploded. With one last kiss on her nipple she pushed her fingers deeply into Bette, knowing it would achieve the desired effect. The brunettes body began to spasm and she flopped backwards, completely giving herself to Tina. Just as she thought she was going to pass out she felt the orgasm begin to subside and she let herself fall into the waiting arms of her lover.

This was what freedom felt like, and they had only just begun.


	27. Chapter 27

"Bette?"

Tina attempted to get a response from the naked woman who was strewn over her, but was rewarded only with a grunt.

"Babe?"

"Mmm hmm" Bette mumbled, preferring to give her attention to Tina's neck which she was kissing softly.

"I think it's about time you showed me to your bedroom"

Bette lifted her head "I couldn't agree more"

She got to her feet and Tina felt another rush of pleasure sweep through her body at the sight of her naked lover. The brunette held out her hand and she took it willingly.

"Right this way my darling" Bette flashed her a wide grin.

Completely unfazed by the fact that she was totally naked and Tina was fully clothed, Bette led her through to the bedroom and pulled her into her arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am you're here" she said shyly.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

There was a fire in Tina's eyes as she pulled Bette to her and joined their lips in a tender yet deep kiss. The brunette knew immediately that she had to even up the clothing situation and her hands moved to Tina's waist. She slid the blondes top up over her head, breaking the kiss to stare down at her lover.

"Mmm is this new underwear?" she asked, running her fingers over the newly exposed bra.

"Uh huh. You like?"

"I love" Bette grinned and leant in to kiss the blonde again.

The brunettes fingers started to wander, stroking around the edges of the lacy material. She let them take in the swell of Tina's breasts, before raking them down over her firm stomach. Tina moaned softly, revelling in the sensations of Bette's slow exploration of her body. She tangled her hands into Bette's hair deepening the kiss to encourage her lover. The brunette was quick to take the hint and ran her hands round to Tina's back in order to unhook her bra. Sliding the straps down her arms, she followed with her mouth and planted a trail of kisses down the blondes collarbone. Once the bra had been cast aside Bette stepped in and took Tina into her arms. The feeling of their naked torsos pressing against each other was exquisite and Bette took a moment to savour the sensation. She left a lingering kiss on the blondes lips and smiled at her.

"Lay down for me baby" she said softly.

Tina kicked off her sandals and did as she was told, laying herself down on the large bed. She shifted herself back so that she wasn't hanging over the edge, and Bette crawled up the bed slowly until her hands were rested either side of the blondes hips. Leaning down, she started to kiss her lovers stomach, letting her tongue run along the expanse of skin just above her waistband.

"Mmm god you're such a tease" Tina moaned.

Bette simply smiled and started to unbutton the blondes jeans, kissing each bit of underwear that her unbuttoning revealed. She could already smell how turned on Tina was, and was having to keep her libido under control to stop herself from tearing off the remainder of her clothes and ravishing her immediately. The blonde started to whimper, and Bette knew that her actions were having the desired effect. Having fully unfastened the jeans, the brunette hooked her fingers under the waistband and tugged them downwards. Tina lifted her hips and willing aided the removal of her clothing.

Throwing the jeans to the floor, Bette knelt up and lifted one of Tina's legs, kissing her ankle gently. To Tina, the speed with which her lover kissed her way up her leg was excruciatingly slow. And just as the brunettes mouth was reaching the place that Tina wanted it the most, she lifted her head and broke the contact. The blonde groaned in frustration.

"Bette….please…."

"Please what baby?" Bette asked innocently.

"You know what….get your mouth back on me" Tina demanded.

Bette chuckled "All in good time darling"

Not wanting to frustrate her lover too much, Bette returned her mouth to Tina's inner thigh. The taste of her skin combined with the smell of her want sent Bette's senses into overdrive. Sliding her hands under the sides of Tina's underwear, teasing her further, she moved her mouth to kiss lightly over the thin layer of fabric, knowing full well that it would create enough pressure to heighten the blondes pleasure even further.

"I can't wait to taste you" Bette breathed into Tina's centre.

"Jesus….Bette….taste me now"

That was all the encouragment Bette needed. She slid the last remaining barrier between them down over Tina's beautiful legs and threw it to the floor. Resuming her position between the blondes thighs, she looked down at the gorgeous woman laid beneath properly for the first time.

"You're beautiful" she whispered.

"Stop looking and start touching"

"Your wish is my command"

Tina automatically bent her knees, opening herself for her lover. The brunette groaned at the sight and leant in so that her face was millimetres from the blondes centre. She slowly slid out her tongue and ran it in one long stroke along the length of Tina's core.

"Oh my god" Tina whimpered.

Bette moaned as she tasted the blonde for the first time. Now this was the taste of freedom. She lost herself in her actions and began to kiss her lovers core slowly and deeply, savouring every moment.

"That feels incredible" whispered Tina.

Bette was completely absorbed in what she was doing, intent on bringing Tina more pleasure than she'd ever experienced before. She took the blondes clit into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. Her hands gripped Tina's hips, allowing her to press her face deeper into her core. She could feel the blondes hips grinding against her, begging for more. Gradually she increased the pressure on Tina's clit, sucking it in and then releasing it.

"Fuck…Bette…."

The brunette slid one hand down and used a finger to tease Tina's opening. She begun to flick her tongue over the petruding clit, building the pace as Tina's hips started to move faster and faster against her face.

"More…please…" Tina begged.

Bette flattened her tongue and used her head to increase the pressure that each lick of the blondes clit created. Using one finger she started to circle her lovers opening, with each circle moving inwards. Tina reached a hand down and grabbed hold of the brunettes head, encouraging her to give even more. Bette moaned into the blondes core, loving how she was making the blonde feel. Tina in turn groaned at hearing the noises that her lover was making.

"Fuck…baby….I love it when you moan" Tina panted.

Knowing that she had teased enough, Bette slid her finger fully into Tina, causing her to groan sharply. She curled the finger and continued her assault on the blondes clit with her tongue.

"Bette…I'm close…"

Bette added another finger, curling them both to apply pressure on Tina's gspot. She licked her clit relentlessly, knowing that each stroke of her tongue was driving her lover closer to the edge. She could hear Tina's ragged breathing and felt her muscles starting to clench around her fingers. With one last thrust she curled her fingers firmly and her tongue went into overdrive.

"Fuck…oh my god…fuck…"

Tina's entire body began to shake, her eyes clenched shut and her mouth strained as she let out a long gutteral moan. As her muscles finally released, she collapsed flat against the bed. Bette held her fingers still inside of her, and returned to kissing her clit, only this time they were the gentlest of kisses. She was careful not to move her fingers, intent not on drawing out another orgasm but simply conveying her love with the simplest of gestures. Tina sighed contentedly, her whole body relaxed at the feel of Bette's soft kisses.

"Bette, come here" Tina whispered.

Giving the blondes clit one last kiss, Bette slid out her fingers and crawled up into her arms. They kissed slowly, wrapping themselves up in each other. Bette settled herself down with her head tucked under Tina's chin. It felt so comfortable, so natural.

"I can't believe I'm really going to get to spend the night with you" Bette said softly.

"You're gonna get to spend a whole lot of nights with me" Tina replied, stroking the brunettes hair.


	28. Chapter 28

Bette stirred and half opened her eyes. For the first time in months she was greeted by sunlight, and was grateful to wake up without a crick in her neck and an aching back. She turned over and a wide grin spread across her face as she opened her eyes fully. Lying next to her was a sight that she'd been longing for ever since she stepped foot in Larkhall. Tina's blonde hair was spread across the pillow, her naked back exposed to the morning sunlight. Bette resisted the urge to touch her for a while, instead choosing to lay there and admire her beautiful lover. She couldn't believe that this morning had finally come, the morning she had been dreaming about for all those nights that she was locked up.

It wasn't long before temptation became too strong. She couldn't help but reach out and run her hand across her lover's toned back. The blonde sighed contentedly and shifted onto her back, edging towards Bette and settling back into her sleep.

Oh God, thought Bette, just look at her breasts. They're just so full and perfect and begging for me to fill my hands with them. She bit her lip and considered her options, not quite knowing how Tina would react to being woken up. Deciding that being gentle was the way forward, she slowly began to circle one of the blondes nipples with her fingertip. Hearing a small sigh, she was spurred on and licked her finger, returning it to Tina's now erect nipple.

But the brunette was greedy, she wasn't just satisfied with being able to touch Tina's breasts. Encouraged by the fact that the blondes eyes remained closed, she slid the covers down, exposing her naked body to Bette's hungry eyes. She had to suppress a moan at seeing her lover like that, knowing that she was naked for her. She raked her fingernails down the blondes toned stomach, pausing as she reached her destination. Tina's mouth fell open slightly and her breathing grew laboured, but still she didn't speak.

Knowing she ought to slow down, Bette decided to tease her lover. She ran her fingers back and forth from hip to hip, licking her lips as the blonde eased her thighs apart. The gap between her legs was enough for the brunette to slide her hand downwards, caressing Tina's inner thighs. There was no doubt in her mind now, Tina wanted this as much as her. She let her hands wander further, softly stroking the area that she craved the most.

"Please" came a whisper from Tina, causing Bette to grin.

The blonde parted her legs further, opening herself to Bette in the hopes of encouraging her. The brunette knew that her lover must literally be aching and decided that she was done with teasing for the morning. She slid a finger between Tina's folds, gasping as she felt how drenched she was. The blonde couldn't help but moan. Bette's fingers were drawn immediately to Tina's clit. She circled it, allowing the blondes wetness to coat her completely. The teasing had worked, and Bette knew that her lover was getting close already.

Bette increased the speed with which she was circling the blondes clit, adding more and more pressure with every stroke. Tina's hips began to rise and fall involuntarily as she started to pant. The brunette looked over at her lover, feeling herself tingle at just how gorgeous she looked with her mouth hung open as she gasped for breath. She moved her mouth so that it was next to Tina's ear, knowing full well that the feel of her breath would drive the blonde crazy. She pressed down on her clit, keeping the circles going, loving the groans that escaped her lovers mouth.

"I know you're close baby" she breathed in Tina's ear.

The blonde could only manage a nod in response.

"I want you to come for me" Bette growled.

The tone of Bette's voice in her ear sent a jolt of pleasure through Tina's body. The brunettes touch felt like heaven. Every one of Tina's senses was in overdrive, and waking up to Bette exploring her body had brought her so close to the edge already. She could feel the orgasm building and lost complete control of her body. Her muscles tensed and her fingers clutched at the sheets.

"God….Bette….fuck…." Tina panted as she came hard.

As the waves of pleasure started to subside, the blonde pulled her lover down to her and pressed their mouths together firmly. Their lips parted, and their tongues reaquainted themselves with one another.

"Mmmm morning baby" Bette breathed.

"Morning you" Tina replied with a smile.

Bette lent up on her elbow and looked down at her lover "So….exactly when did you wake up?"

The blonde blushed "Umm….when you touched my back"

The brunette raised an eyebrow "Oh…so the rolling over and exposing your fantastic breasts….that was all deliberate was it?"

"Maybe…" Tina teased.

"You…" Bette warned "are in trouble"

"Me?" Tina asked incredulously, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes you" Bette replied firmly before launching herself onto the blonde and tickling her mercilessly.

The two women rolled around in fits of giggles, and Bette thought that in that moment she couldn't have happier. She was through the dark times, and it looked like everything might just work out for her.

It had been a week since Bette was released. Most nights Tina had come home from work and headed straight for Bette's flat. For some reason they felt it was safer there than at Tina's house, perhaps it was the security of knowing Nikki was next door. The friendship that had begun inside between the three of them and Helen had continued on the outside. All four were heavily involved in the planning of Nikki's birthday celebration for the next weekend.

Words could not express how happy Bette was. With Tina in her life she finally felt complete again. But as she spent her days moping round the flat just waiting for Tina to finish work, she started to wish she had a job to go too. The CAC was in disarray following Franklin's arrest for the embezzlement, and Bette intended on just steering clear. But she had never been the kind of person who was happy just doing nothing. For now she could dedicate her time to Nikki's birthday celebrations, but that would only last another week. After that she was going to have to find something to do with her life.

That evening Tina was a little later getting to the flat than usual.

"Everything ok babe?" Bette asked, concerned as Tina made her way to the sofa.

"Yeah, just Shell Dockley causing trouble again"

"What's she done now?"

"Started a fight with one of the new inmates. Seems the new girl didn't take kindly to Shell's warning. After that it took ages to get all the women settled down for lock up" Tina explained.

"Well good for the new girl"

The two women laughed. Some things never changed. Bette headed to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. At least making sure Tina was fed well gave her a project each day. Just as she was getting ready to dish up the doorbell rang.

"Babe can you get that? It's probably Nikki checking on plans for the weekend" Bette called to Tina.

"Sure babe"

Tina opened the door to a familiar looking women who was eyeing her with an combination of suspicion and recognition. After a moment Tina realised who she was looking at.

"Jodi?"


	29. Chapter 29

"I know you right" Jodi said with a smirk, walking uninvited into the flat.

Tina paused "I don't think you do"

"Yeah, you're the guard from the prison right? The hot one?"

Tina raised an eyebrow. A weird look had taken over Jodi's face. It was almost as though she was….flirting with her?! Seriously, thought Tina, this is fucked up. I'm stood here in my girlfriends flat while her ex-girlfriend hits on me. The very same ex-girlfriend who caused her to be sent to jail. Well, I suppose at least I have her to thank for the fact that I met Bette. But it's also her fault that my baby had to go through the worst experience of her life.

The blondes jaw clenched, trying to keep her temper in check.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see how Bette's doing. And maybe get to know you a little better" Jodi replied with that smirk again.

"She's as well as can be expected considering what you put her through. I think it would be better for everyone if you just stayed the hell away from her"

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. This is between me and Bette" Jodi started towards the kitchen.

"I would seriously suggest that you leave" Tina stated firmly, worried about how Bette would react if she saw her ex-girlfriend.

"I'm going nowhere"

Too late, thought Tina. It was at that moment that Bette chose to emerge from the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the brunette hissed.

"Bette, baby, we need to talk…" Jodi started in a fake, sickly voice.

"I have nothing to say to you" Bette interrupted "and so it's probably in your best interest that you leave right now"

"You don't mean that" Jodi moved towards Bette, reaching out a hand towards her arm.

Bette preempted the movement and caught hold of Jodi's wrist before she could make contact "Oh I mean it. In fact, I've never been more serious in my life. You need to stay the fuck away from me and stay the fuck out of my life. I want nothing more to do with you. You should have taken the hint and not even stepped foot into this flat. You want me to get a restraining order?"

Jodi started to laugh.

"You think I'm joking?" Bette raised her voice, tightening her grip on Jodi's wrist "Does it feel like I'm joking?"

Jodi winced and shook her head.

"Good. Because you come near me, or my flat, or anyone I know ever again and I will hurt you, I swear to God"

The look in Bette's eyes was ice cold. Tina had never seen that look before and it scared her a little. She made a mental note never to make Bette angry. But it seemed to be getting the message across to Jodi. The red head wrenched her arm from Bette's grip.

"You have no idea what you're letting go Bette" she said as she headed back towards the door.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm letting go. A conniving, manipulating bitch who cares about noone but herself. And the thought of never having to see you again is probably the best news I've had all week. Now get the fuck out!"

Jodi just smiled her sickly sweet smile and stepped out into the hallway.

"This is your last chance Bette"

Bette let out a chuckle "Not if you were the last woman on earth"

Jodi let out a high pitched huff and stomped down the hallway as Bette exhaled. The warmth returned to her eyes as she turned to Tina.

"Baby I…"

"Shhh" Tina stopped her, pulling her into her arms.

The brunettes body was tense and rigid, but slowly relaxed as she felt herself being enveloped in her lover's embrace. Those magic hands started working on her shoulders and she sighed contentedly.

"You shouldn't have had to deal with her T" she said softly.

"Noone should have to deal with her baby. I was just trying to keep her away from you" Tina soothed.

Bette smiled into Tina's shoulder "You know, I kind of liked it when you went all alpha"

"You did?"

Bette nodded "It's like you were defending my honour"

"Your honour is my honour baby. And I'll always defend you. And the sooner that bitch is out of both of our lives, the better"

The brunette chuckled "She's gone T. It's just you and me"

The two pulled apart slightly and looked into each others eyes. No more words were needed. Tina reached her hand up and moved a stray curl out of the brunettes eyes. She then let her fingers trail down her face, coming to rest against her cheek. Leaning forwards to close the gap between their faces, she brushed her lips against Bette's. The brunette let out a soft moan and returned the kiss, letting Tina know exactly how much it meant to her that she had stood up against Jodi.

"You want to get some dinner?" she asked, her forehead rested against Tina's.

"Just so long as it's you, me, the sofa and a hell a lot of cuddles"

Bette grinned "Sounds perfect"

Another week had gone by and it was finally time to celebrate Nikki's birthday. They had hired a local bar and no expense had been spared in terms of the decoration. Bette had spent the last two weeks planning everything, and not least of all the impressive bar tab. The two happy couples had arrived early, and a glass of champagne was well in order.

"Well I think it's about time for a toast" said Helen, raising her glass.

"Absolutely" Bette grinned.

The four women smiled and raised their glasses.

"Is that a toast going on without me?" a voice exclaimed in mock annoyance from the bar's door.

The four women turned, and if it was possible their smiles grew even larger.

"Shane!" Nikki put down her glass and ran to embrace her friend.

The slim brunette soon made her way to the other three women who were equally excited to see her.

"I think you'll be wanting this" Tina grinned, handing Shane a glass of champagne.

"Cheers Miss Kennard" Shane replied with a wink.

Tina raised her eyebrow.

"Alright alright, thanks Tina"

The group all laughed.

"So how about that toast then?" Shane asked.

"To Nikki, may this birthday be the best you've ever had" Bette dipped her glass to Nikki.

"And more importantly, to freedom" Nikki responded.

"To freedom" they all joined in, as subconsciously Shane and Nikki put their arms round each other.

There was a silence amongst the group as each of them paused for a moment to consider how far they'd come in the last few weeks.

It was Nikki who was the first to break the silence "So hows about we get this party started?"


	30. Chapter 30

The night was well under way and the champagne had definitely been flowing. Shane had wasted no time wooing the ladies on her first night of freedom, and Tina had lost count of how many satisfied women she'd seen emerging from the bathroom with her. Well, some things aren't any different on the outside! As she laughed to herself the blonde felt a pair of strong arms slip around her waist.

"May I have this dance?" came that husky voice in her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

The blonde leant back against the strong body behind her "Always"

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Bette took Tina's hand and led her to the centre of the packed dancefloor. She kept hold of her hand and turned so they were facing each other. Her free hand slid around the blondes waist, pulling her close. Tina responded by wrapping her arm round the brunettes neck, tangling her fingers into the curls that she loved so much.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Their bodies molded together, everything about them a perfect fit. It didn't matter how many glasses of champagne Tina had had, it was the feel of Bette pressed against her that started her head spinning. She tightened the grip that she had on Bette's hair so that they were nuzzling into each others necks.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Bette smiled into Tina's neck as she felt her fingers pulling them closer. She let the hand that was resting on the blondes hip trail round her back and slowly make its way down to her ass. Meeting with no complaints from Tina she rubbed it gently, appreciating fully the body that was pressed against her.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The two women let go of the hands that were holding each others and pulled each other closer. One of Bette's hands snaked it's way up the blondes back while the other stayed rested on her ass. Tina tangled both of her hands in the brunettes hair and brought their faces to meet one another. Their noses rested side by side and they could feel each others breath on their lips.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

It was Tina who gave in first. She lifted her chin the last inch and allowed her lips to meet with Bette's. Their soft moans were drowned out by the music as their lips moved in time with one another. Their two bodies were in synch with each other, grinding, caressing, merging together.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Their lips parted and Tina could feel the growl in her throat as she felt Bette's tongue caressing hers. This moment was like nothing she had ever felt. This was where she was meant to be, who she was meant to be. Noone had ever made her feel so alive. She was completely unaware of her surroundings as every one of her senses was focused on the brunette who's body was moving against hers.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

The song changed to something more upbeat but the two women stayed intertwined in the centre of the dance floor, oblivious to the throngs of party goers surrounding them. They stilled and simply stood, breathing in each others scents and enjoying the feel of their tongues battling for dominance. It was Bette that pulled away when she felt a dampness against her cheek. She pulled away and wiped the tear away from Tina's cheek.

Leaning in she whispered in Tina's ear "What's wrong baby?"

Tina cupped the brunettes cheeks and mouthed over the music "I love you"

They stood there, staring into each others eyes, sending endless messages without the need for words. In that moment neither of them had felt more loved. This was it. Their new beginning.


End file.
